Masaki's Journey
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Unbeknownst to Ichigo and his family, Masaki's soul passed on to the Soul Society. After years of living in the Rukon District, she finds herself in the employ of the Kuchiki Clan, leading to an unlikely friendship with Byakuya Kuchiki
1. The Tea Maiden

**A.N.: For the record: this is not a romance fic between Byakuya and Masaki. Also, while I'm keeping Masaki as a Quincy, Yhwach will have no presence whatsoever here as it would muddle the plot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Masaki's Journey  
Chapter One: The Tea Maiden_

 **Soul Society; Rukon District #31**

In the middle of the small settlement in this part of the Rukon District, a quaint teashop was opening its doors as the sun began to rise through the sky. A plump woman in plum-colored robes opened the door and breathed in the crisp morning air. Exhaling loudly, she stepped back into her shop and walked past the empty tables and into the kitchen. "How's the black tea coming along?" she called out.

"The first kettle's ready!" came a voice from within the kitchen.

"Splendid!" the woman, whose face was overly painted with make-up sat down on a cushion and put a pin in her hair. Winter was starting to thaw and now people were starting to enjoy the comforts of tea without the cold chill interrupting their day-to-day routines. "Madam, please bring me a cup," she instructed. "It does wonders to calm the nerves.

The curtain to the kitchen was pushed aside to reveal the other person talking. Dressed in the same plum-colored kimono as the teashop owner, the young woman carried a tray that had a cup of black tea on it over to the woman. "Here you are, Ms. Sakamoto."

The woman lifted the cup off the tray and put it to her lips. "Mmmh…" she hummed as she drank the tea. "Exquisite," she said, smiling at her happy employee. "I've never had an assistant that knew tea as well as you, Masaki."

The Soul of Masaki Kurosaki smiled happily as she headed back to the kitchen, where multiple pots were brewing. "Hmm…perhaps I should prepare the treats next," she pondered. As she put the cookies into the oven, her mind would constantly remember the times she would bake with her daughter, Yuzu and the happy smiles of Ichigo and Karin after they were finished.

The memory of her children made Masaki's heart ache with longing. Even though it'd been years since she died in the World of the Living, she longed to be with her family. On that horrible evening, while she was walking her son back home, she and Ichigo were attacked by a Hollow named Grand Fisher. Using her Quincy skills, Masaki had fought off the Hollow and protected her son.

But in the end, the fight would claim her life.

Masaki had awakened to find herself in the Soul Society, where she was relocated to the thirty-first district in the East Rukon. Remembering how her husband would describe the squalid conditions of the lower district Masaki counted herself lucky that she wasn't sent to Kusajishi or Zaraki.

She hid the fact that she was a Quincy from her new neighbors, knowing that it would bring the wrath of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads down on her; the bloody vendetta that the Soul Reapers held for Quincies was seldom forgotten; she'd been very fortunate that her husband had been so understanding when they first met. After coming to terms with the fact that her life with her family was over, she managed to find employment in Ms. Sakamoto's teashop. To the plump woman's astonishment, Masaki knew quite a bit about tea and made a fine addition to the shop. It wasn't long before Masaki was accepted into the community.

Something that many of her new friends noted was how Masaki had refused to integrate herself into a new family. It was a custom for people to form new families once they began life in the Soul Society but Masaki refused and lived in a small cottage behind the teashop; it was small but cozy enough for Masaki to live in. As for why she refused to become part of a new family, the reason was simple: she didn't want to leave her old one. Despite knowing the chances of seeing her husband and children were small, part of Masaki felt that if she became part of another family, she would betray the memory of her old one.

Masaki missed her children terribly. During her first year in the Soul Society she'd wake up in the middle of the night not realizing she wasn't in Karakura Town and try to see if her children were sleeping soundly, only to come back to her senses when she opened her door and stepped out into the Soul Society. Masaki did her best to hide her misery that first year from Ms. Sakamoto and her neighbors. In her private moments she'd cry terribly, calling out for her children and her husband.

But time heals all wounds and Masaki's pain lessened as the years went by. That being said, it tormented her that she would never get to see her son become a man or her daughters blossom into women and she longed to be in her husband's arms again. Still, she had grown content that one day she would see her family again and kept on to that hold like a candle to guide her in her dark and gloomy life.

By midday the teashop was a bustle with customers. Masaki ran through the assortments of tea and snacks she and her boss had as men and women came into the shop. While bringing out a tray full of snacks she saw Ms. Sakamoto chatting with someone in her private spot. The woman would keep a corner of the shop for herself to deal with important customers who had important business with her and left Masaki to tend to the regulars. She saw that she was speaking to a woman dressed in a fine kimono. On her left arm was an armband that had a crest on it. Based on what Isshin had told her about the Soul Society's culture, Masaki figured it was the crest of one of the noble clan's. Setting the tea down in front of a man and his wife, Masaki wondered what her friend was talking about. She saw the woman pass a paper to Ms. Sakamoto but paid it no mind. ' _It's none of my business,'_ she told herself as she went to fetch a kettle for a customer.

Going back to the kitchen, she filled another teakettle with leaves and set it on the stove, heating it up. As she began to make more treats for the customers, Ms. Sakamoto came into the kitchen. "Masaki, you busy?"

The woman blinked. It was weird for her to have her boss come into the kitchen. Despite owning the establishment, due to Ms. Sakamoto's…physique, moving around the small kitchen was a hassle for her. "Not at the moment. One sec though," she said as she put another tray into the oven. Standing up straight, Masaki smiled at the woman before leaning back against the counter. "What's the matter, Ms. Sakamoto?"

"Oh posh," the plump woman said. "Masaki, if I said it once I'll say it a thousand times, call me Izumi. Anyway, I was talking to a courier who was here on behalf of the Kuchiki Clan."

Masaki tapped her chin and recalled what her husband told her about that particular clan. She remembered that Isshin called the man who was the leader a " _pretentious, arrogant snob"_ and giggled a little, much to Izumi's confusion. "Don't mind me, Ms. Sakamoto, please continue."

Walking over to Masaki, Izumi put the paper in the woman's hand. "She came by asking me if I'd any employees interested in going to work for them. Seems they're having trouble finding people to work for them since their reputation is so formidable."

"I see," Masaki took the paper and looked it over. It didn't really say what the job exactly was, only that the clan was looking for new attendant and that it paid well. "It's a bit vague, if you ask me."

"I know. That's why I grilled the girl for more information. Apparently, the clan head lost his attendant and they need a new one for him; preferably one who knows a thing or two about making tea."

Masaki handed the paper back to her boss. "So are you going to apply for the job?"

"Me?" Izumi merely laughed heartedly before taking a boiling pot off the stove. "Masaki, please, there's no way a man like Byakuya Kuchiki would want someone like me as his attendant. No, I was going to ask if you wanted the job," she said as she poured the sweet tea into cups.

"Me?" Masaki cocked her head. "But Ms. Sakamoto, you need me here," she pointed out.

Izumi waved her hand playfully. "It'll be fine. I kept this place up and running for a hundred years before you arrived, Masaki. I felt that you might like the opportunity to move on up in the world. And there's nowhere higher on the ladder than serving the Kuchiki Clan. Besides, worst case scenario and they say you're not cut out for the job you can always come back here. So no harm, no foul!" she happily said, handing the paper back to Masaki.

Masaki took the paper again and looked it over once more. She was a little intrigued by it and figured that there'd be no harm in applying. "All right then. I don't suppose why not," she said.

"Splendid!" The large woman walked over to Masaki and hugged her. "It'll be a bit lonely here without you but I'll manage." She patted the younger woman's shoulder and nodded. "Now then, I figured you'd accept the job so I told the courier you'd say yes. They're expecting you to come in this afternoon to apply."

Masaki cocked her head. "Um…Ms. Sakamoto, isn't the Kuchiki Clan's manor inside the Seireitei?"

"Yes, but the courier will escort you past the gate so there'd be no problems." She walked over to the door and pulled the curtain back. "Best not to keep her waiting. Off you go!"

Masaki was touched by her employer's kindness and hugged her in return. "Thank you," she said, "Oh, and remember to take the treats out in half an hour."

"Ahahahah!" the woman laughed. "Please, Masaki, like I'd let the place burn right after you leave!" The two shared a good laugh before Masaki left the tea shop and gathered her meager possessions.

Returning to the teashop's front, she saw the courier standing nearby. "Hello," she greeted, bowing courteously. "I'm Masaki. Pleased to meet you."

"A pleasure," the courier said, though her attitude made Masaki a little weary. "Let's go. It's best not to keep the elders waiting…."

The courier had a carriage waiting for them nearby and she ordered the driver to take them back to the Seireitei. It was odd for Masaki to ride in such an archaic form of transportation but had to continuously remind herself that the era of living in the Soul Society was that of feudal Japan. "What is this job?" she asked as they moved along the flat road.

Lazily looking out the window, the courier merely shrugged. "You'll be Lord Byakuya's attendant. Serve him tea. Read him nightly reports. The usual," she said offhandedly. "Look, not to be rude, but you're the sixth person I've brought back with me so please don't get your hopes up."

"What happened to the other five?" Masaki asked.

"Lord Byakuya has high standards. After his previous attendant passed away we've tried to find a replacement but they always seem to draw his ire." Seeing the woman's frightened look, the courier explained further. "Don't worry, he is not abusive or anything like that at all. It's just that the others couldn't really handle him once he was in a bad mood and left without a word. So…" she looked at Masaki with concerned eyes, "Like I said, please don't get your hopes up. And mind your manners when you meet him. He is not one to anger."

"Is he really that intimidating?" Masaki asked out of curiosity.

The courier looked away with an embarrased look. "The first one I fetched…threw up when first meeting him. He has such a profound demeanor that it can affect the weak-hearted, I'm afraid." Sighing, the courier leaned back in her seat and shrugged. "Hopefully you'll be lucky number six. I'm sick of being yelled at by the elders for bringing in failures."

When the carriage stopped, the courier and Masaki exited it and walked into the largest gate Masaki had ever seen. Showing her pass to the Soul Reapers standing by the gate, the courier and Masaki were allowed in through a small door in the gate. Masaki looked around as she took her first steps inside the Seireitei. It was certainly as impressive as her husband had described it to her.

"This way," the courier instructed, heading east. "Let's not dawdle. I know this is the first time you've set foot in the Seireitei but please, don't stop to stare."

Remembering that she was a Quincy, Masaki likened it to walking straight into the lion's den. ' _Now more than ever, I have to make sure I'm not found out….'_ Apologizing, the woman followed the courier to the Kuchiki Manor. The sun was starting to set as they approached the place, a grand mansion that astounded Masaki.

Leading her into the side entrance for servants, the courier introduced Masaki to an old woman inside a small room. "Here she is," the woman said.

The old woman, whose cerulean eyes almost seemed to glow like sapphires in the fading light smiled as Masaki took a seat in front of her. She looked the young woman over and gave a curt nod. "She'll do."

Masaki blinked. She was expecting to be questioned or to be put through some form of test. Instead she'd been accepted almost immediately. "Ma'am?"

"Don't fret," the old woman said. "I'm a good judge of people and I think you'll do fine. As to whether you're fit for the job, we'll see later tonight."

"Tonight?" Masaki asked.

"Yes, you'll be attending to Lord Byakuya tonight. He will determine if you're suitable to serve at his side."

To be continued


	2. The First Night

**A.N.: Cray Z, as interesting as that idea sounds, this story begins before Ichigo even meets Rukia.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Two: The first night_

 **Soul Society; Kuchiki Manor**

The elder looked up at the clock and saw how late it was. "Hmm…Lord Byakuya should return to the manor in about an hour once his business with his Squad is finished. In the meantime," the old woman gestured to a tea kettle sitting on a small table next to them. "May I ask a few questions?"

"Of course," Masaki said. As the old woman poured her a cup Masaki had to ask the obvious. "Um…do you do this for everyone you hire?'

"No," the woman said, handing her a cup. "But because Okio keeps bringing in bad replacements, I took it upon myself to appraise the next candidate. You seem up to the task. But that's for Lord Byakuya to decide. In the meantime, tell me about yourself."

The next hour was spent with Masaki answering questions to the woman. Where she came from, if she had any family in the Soul Society and her time at the teahouse. Masaki did her best to dodge her questions about her spirit energy. When her stomach rumbled it was pretty clear to the elder that Masaki had sufficient spirit energy so she had to explain why she'd not try to become a Soul Reaper.

"Fighting isn't for me," she told the woman. "I don't like holding weapons. Tea, on the other hand…tea I'm more than capable of handling."

That made the old woman laugh. Her raspy voice echoed throughout the small room as she reached for the tea kettle. "A good answer."

When her eyes glanced to the clock, she saw that an hour had passed. "One moment, Masaki. I must check and see if Lord Byakuya has returned." The woman rose to her feet and left the room. Masaki took another drink of tea to calm her nerves before she heard the woman return. In her arms was a large book. "Here," she said, handing the book to Masaki. "As Lord Byakuya's attendant, your nightly duty is to read the daily reports for him." As she handed her the book, she patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about the details. Your job is to simply read."

Masaki followed the woman out the room. Night was beginning to fall as she was led down the wooden walkway. She marveled at the beautiful garden nearby. ' _Yuzu would love to come here,'_ she thought as she passed by it. Finally, the woman stopped and pointed to the door that was open. "Lord Byakuya is resting in his room. Introduce yourself, read the report and then wait for him to dismiss you."

The woman walked past Masaki, leaving her alone in the darkened hallway. Masaki swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped closer to the opened room. Her footsteps seemed to echo like lightning on the wooden floor despite how lightly she was stepping. She guessed it was a precaution to keep people to sneaking up on the clan's leader. Preparing herself for anything, Masaki closed her eyes and thought of her children. The smiles of little Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin gave her strength and she entered the room.

The man whom she was to serve sat with his back towards her. A candle burned on the stand next to him, giving the room an almost mystical vibe with the man's strong spiritual pressure. It didn't faze Masaki though, who'd already encountered a captain-class Soul Reaper before. Kneeling down onto a cushion that was a few feet away from the man, Masaki cleared her throat and addressed the man in front of her. "Lord Kuchiki?"

The man didn't say a word, only turning his head to acknowledge the new presence in his room. When he nodded, Masaki took that as a sign to begin.

Opening a book to the place the elder had marked for her, Masaki put a finger to the first line and started to read out loud. "Thirty bushels of grain exchanged for…."

For the next few minutes, Masaki read from the reports, giving the man a detailed report of all that had gone on in the day at the manor as well as several minor incident reports involving two quarreling cooks.

And it was all…so… _BORING!_

Masaki had to stifle a yawn as she flipped a page. The reports were so tedious and boring that Masaki felt tired just by looking at them. ' _And I have to read these every night?'_ She looked up but saw that the man had yet to turn around, scribbling away at what she could only assume was a journal. ' _Reminds me of the diary Yuzu kept. I wonder if she kept writing after I passed away?'_

Even as she read the reports her mind continued to think of her children. It was on nights like this that she would read bedtime stories to little Ichigo to lull him to sleep. She remembered reading Ichigo the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter.

The memory was so strong that before she could stop herself, Masaki found herself repeating the tale to the man before her. "One day, while a bamboo cutter walked through the bamboo woods, he came upon a shining stalk. Cutting it open, he found a baby girl, no bigger than his thumb. Intrigued by his discovery, he took her home and named her Kaguya."

It was then that Masaki had snapped out of her memory and realized she was speaking in the present. Her hand went over her mouth in horror at what she'd just done. ' _Oh dear…Ms. Sakamoto, I think I'll be needing my job back tomorrow…'_ she thought glumly as her heart beat fast in her chest.

The man was silent as he put down his pen. "And here I was, thinking I would be read another monotonous and trifling report. Never did I imagine I'd be read a bedtime story." It was then that he turned around so that he could look at the woman. Masaki blinked as she took in the man's face in the candlelight. He was certainly younger than she expected and was quite elegant. Despite his handsome appearance, Masaki couldn't tell if he was looking at her with an expression of annoyance or amusement. "I've never had an attendant who had the gall to do something so preposterous. Tell me, what prompted you to do that?"

Her heart beating faster, Masaki swallowed the lump in her throat again and explained. "I beg your pardon. But this reminded me of when I read stories to my children."

"I see." The man tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Nobody has had the audacity to read me such an absurd tale." He looked back down at Masaki and gave her the shadow of a smile. "I'm intrigued. Continue," he commanded.

Startled, Masaki stammered but only for a minute. She was prepared for the man to tell her to leave or to berate her for being so foolish. This certainly overturned all of her expectations. "V-very well." She cleared her throat again before continuing her tale. "After discovering Kaguya, the bamboo cutter would find that every time he cut a stalk of bamboo there would be a nugget of gold inside of it. In time he grew to be very rich…."

The moon danced across the night sky as Masaki told her tale. The man listened closely, his face expressionless as Masaki told him the tale of Kaguya. When she finished, he was silent for a moment before closing his eyes. "What is your name, woman?" he asked.

"Masaki."

Pointing to a tea kettle that been stewing on hot coals, the lord began to instruct her. "Bring me a cup of fine tea," he commanded.

Wondering if this was another test, Masaki got up and walked over to the small pit of coals. Pouring two cups, Masaki tasted the tea and almost gagged immediately. The stuff was so bad! Shivering from the awful taste, Masaki grabbed several items and added it to the tea, using her skills learned at the teashop to hopefully make the concoction drinkable. She hoped a little sugar and honey could go a long way.

Finished with doctoring the drink, she brought it back to the Kuchiki lord. The man brought it to his lips and drank it. Masaki waited next to him curiously as he drank every last drop. Thought the man didn't give a satisfying sigh or some indicator that he was pleased, Masaki could tell that he enjoyed her tea. "That was acceptable, Masaki."

Knowing her place, Masaki bowed in thanks. "Thank you, my lord." It felt weird for her to say that but she knew that even after all these years she was still adjusting to life in the Soul Society.

Footsteps interrupted them. The elderly woman from before knocked on the doorframe before entering. "Well, Lord Byakuya? Is she adequate enough?"

The man, Byakuya as he was called, looked at Masaki. The two looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. His stare was like he was examining a bug with a magnifying glass, trying to understand every part of her. Despite the inquisitive look in his eyes Masaki matched his stare with one of her own. She was not afraid of this man, no matter how powerful he was.

Byakuya broke eye contact with Masaki and nodded. "Yes, elder. Masaki will make an adequate attendant. Prepare quarters for her," he commanded. Turning around, he only gave Masaki the bare minimum of acknowledgement before returning to his pen and paper. "You're dismissed."

Bowing, Masaki stood up and walked out of the room, following the elderly woman away from his room. "My word!" the old woman said as they entered the servants quarters of the manor. "I knew you were something special! Lord Byakuya seemed quite pleased!" she said merrily, patting Masaki on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Masaki asked, confused by her words. "He didn't seem too happy at all."

"That's just how he is. Believe me when I say this, Masaki: if he'd been displeased, you'd know," she said ominously. She led Masaki to a small room. It was pretty sparse with only a dresser and bed but Masaki was used to living in small quarters from living in her cottage. "I'll bring you suitable clothing tomorrow and fill you in on more of your duties now that you'll be attending to Lord Byakuya." Patting Masaki's shoulder, the elder smiled warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She left Masaki in her new room, standing in the dark with only the light of the moon coming through the window to give any illumination. Feeling tired, Masaki lay down on the soft bed and sighed in contentment. The bed was exceedingly more comfortable than her old one.

Lying on her back, she thought of the man she would serve for now on. She was quite intrigued by him. Yes, it seemed that there was more to Byakuya Kuchiki than meets the eye.

Masaki smiled as she fell asleep, her mind dreaming of the family that would forever be outside her reach….

To be continued


	3. To Serve Thy Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Three: To Serve Thy Master_

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Kuchiki Clan Manor: Masaki's Room**

The elder who hired Masaki was surprised when she opened the door to Masaki's room to find her already up and about. The sun had just come up, signaling the start of the new day. "Up bright and early?" she asked with a smile. "Very good." She handed Masaki a white kimono that had the clan's symbol stitched onto the back. "Here. Change into this while I go see if Lord Byakuya's breakfast is ready."

The door closed and Masaki looked down at the garment. It was quite beautiful to behold. It must've been made from the finest of silks, certainly far more expensive than anything Masaki had ever worn in the Soul Society; not even her yukata that she wore in the World of the Living for festivals was this pristine.

She slipped out of her clothes and put on the kimono, humming at the soft feel. The door opened up and the old woman came in carrying a tray of food. "Good. You're dressed. Now then," she said while handing the tray to Masaki, "In the morning, you're to present breakfast to Lord Byakuya before he begins his duties at Squad Six. After you serve it, sit close by and wait for him to command you."

"A captain and a lord," Masaki said, taking hold of the tray. "He's quite the busy man."

The woman smiled while stepping out of the room. "He's a dedicated man. He has to be for the sake of his clan. Now then, best not keep him waiting. And do try not to spill the tea."

Nodding, Masaki carried the tray, which had a small pot of tea, a cup and a plate of hot food on it. Though it was a little heavy, Masaki didn't have to carry it very far since her quarters were close to Byakuya's. To her dismay, the door to Byakuya's room was closed. Setting the tray down for a moment, Masaki knocked on the wood lightly. "Lord Byakuya? Breakfast is ready."

When she received no answer Masaki looked around and saw no sign of anyone close by. ' _Could he have already left? Isshin said captains were often busy so maybe he's already gone.'_ Curiosity got the better of the mother and she opened the door.

The room was dark but the rising sun gave her enough light to peer inside. She saw that the bed was empty, its sheets properly made. Because it was so dark last night she hadn't really noticed how sparse the room was. Aside from the bed, a desk and a cabinent, there wasn't really much to the man's room. It was odd for Masaki, who figured that the noble clans lived lives filled with luxuries.

However, she did see that her new lord was in the room. His back to his servant, Byakuya was in front of the opened cabinet. The room had just enough light to let Masaki see a picture of a woman resting in the cabinet. Masaki realized that it was a shrine for someone.

Baykuya was oblivious to Masaki's presence as he stared at the picture of his wife, Hisana. Every time he looked at it, memories of his beloved wife returned to the forefront of his mind, threatening to make his mask of nobility and stoicism crumble away. He missed his wife. He would never admit it to anyone but he'd give anything to hold her in his arms again. Before he could stop it, a tear ran down his face.

"Lord Byakuya?" Masaki called out. When the man whirled around and looked at Masaki in indignation she realized that maybe she should've waited outside. "Um…your breakfast?" she picked up the tray and gestured to it. "It will get cold soon."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he stared at the woman. "You may enter," he finally said after a tense moment. He sat down on a cushion and let Masaki set the tray down in front of him. Masaki took her place next to the tea kettle cooking away on hot coals like she did last night, her eyes scanning the man's face.

For several minutes Byakuya ate his food in quiet. The silence unnerved Masaki. At her home in Karakura Town and even at the teahouse breakfast had been a bustle of activity. The slow and calming quiet was almost too much for her. When Byakuya finally set his fork down, he looked at the tea kettle. Masaki nodded and poured him a cup of tea, fixing it just like she did the previous night after tasting it. It was still as bad as it was last night.

Handing the tea over to him, Masaki watched Byakuya drink it, wondering who that woman was. Her thoughts were broken when the man spoke. "Tell me," he said while setting down the cup of tea. "Why do you do that?"

Masaki blinked in confusion. "Do what, my lord?"

"When you pour a cup of tea, you pour yourself a cup and drink it." His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Do you think yourself so well that you may drink without my permission, especially before me?" he asked, his gaze hardening.

The woman calmed the butterflies in her stomach and answered. "No, my lord. That is not what I am doing. I simply taste it to see if the tea is of any good quality and if it is in need of additives. If I may be frank…" she looked over at the tea kettle and her expression soured, "The tea you've been preparing…it's taste is far too heavy. I would recommend something a little lighter for waking up in the morning. It's not that I think I deserve the first drink. It's that I must make sure that if I wouldn't drink it, then you most certainly wouldn't."

Silence again filled the room as Byakuya and Masaki stared at each other. "Very good…" Byakuya finally said as he stood up from the cushion. "A worthy answer. I am pleased that you know a thing or two about tea. My last attendant's inability to make a cup of tea was insufferable."

Wondering if Byakuya had just been testing her again, Masaki nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir." She sat on the cushion while Byakuya put on his _Haori,_ not knowing what she was supposed to do.

Heading for the door, Byakuya turned to his new attendant. "I do not require an aide while I am busy with my squad. Until I return you're free to do as you please."

"Thank you," Masaki said, bowing in thanks. Before Byakuya could leave however, she opened her mouth one last time to speak. "Um…sir?"

"Yes?"

"That woman…who was she?" Masaki inquired, curiosity getting the better of her one more time.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and Masaki knew that there was no question that he was looking at her with pure annoyance this time. "That is none of your business. You'd do well, Masaki, to put matters that don't concern you out of your mind." With those words, he left, leaving Masaki alone in his room.

Sighing, Masaki stood up and picked up the tray. "Isshin might be right after all," she mused as she walked out of the room. "He does certainly seem abrasive."

' _Still…'_ she thought as she walked down the hallway, ' _He might give me the cold shoulder but I think he's simply trying to hide his pain….'_

The thought echoed in Masaki's mind until a new one came to her.

"Where exactly do I take this?" she wondered out loud once she realized she was still carrying the tray.

 _ **One Week later….  
**_ **Byakuya's Room: 9:45 PM**

Masaki sat on her cushion like usual while reading the nightly report. Byakuya had his back to her like he always did. The week had been agonizingly slow for Masaki, whose job only came into play in the early morning and late evening. She spent most of her days chatting with the kind elder woman who hired her or helping out in the garden.

Byakuya's cold attitude had not changed in the past week. It was clear that Masaki had crossed the line earlier and that she was on thin ice. Byakuya was rather sharp with any criticism he gave her and Masaki was starting to wonder if he was trying to make her quit.

Line after line, Masaki read the report, feeling that same sense of boredom creep up on her. She felt like she'd put herself to sleep just reading it. Finally, she made it to the bottom of the page and closed the book and waited. When Byakuya silently scribbled in his book, Masaki decided to speak up. "My lord?"

"What?" Byakuya asked in his cold, monotone voice.

"If I may…would you like for me to tell you another story?"

The question had been random for Masaki but she wanted to at least try to establish some form of common ground with the man. Her heart thumped madly in her chest as she waited for Byakuya to speak, figuring that he'd probably tell her to get out and don't come back for insulting him a second time in a week.

"I am not opposed to it."

Masaki blinked in shock. She was honestly expecting him to throw her out. "My lord?"

"You are from the Rukon District, correct? That means you come from the World of the Living." Byakuya set down his pen and turned around to face his aide. "Your little fairy tales are amusing. I would hear of them."

Smiling for the first time in a week, Masaki cleared her throat and began a new tale.

"Long ago, the princess of the land, Princess Yaegiri, gave birth to a boy named Kintaro…."

 _ **Later….**_

Masaki lost all track of time as she told Byakuya the fairy tale. She missed telling stories at bedtime. It made her long for her children more than usual when she thought of it. Telling this man helped bring a little happiness back to her, however small it was.

Byakuya sat across from her attentively as he listened, his expression softening. It was clear he was quite interested in her tale. When she finally finished, he closed his eyes and nodded. "That was enjoyable, Masaki."

"Thank you, sir. And…" Masaki bowed her head in penitence before her lord. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I shouldn't have intruded like I did."

Sighing, Byakuya gave Masaki permission to raise her head before speaking. "You are pardoned for your intrusion. Even so, I must also bear some of the blame as well," he reluctantly admitted. "I am a Kuchiki and head of my clan. To show weakness, let alone to a mere servant, is inexcusable."

"But sir," Masaki said as she sat up. "Certainly that's to be expected. We all have moments of weakness. You're only human, after all."

Byakuya seemed to bristle a little at that last statement but it appeared he didn't take too much an offense to it. "A fair point," he said before turning around quickly. "You're dismissed for the evening." Masaki thanked him and stood up. "And Masaki?"

The woman stopped before she left the room. "Yes?"

"I look forward to another of your tales tomorrow."

Smiling, Masaki thanked him and left. As soon as she was far away enough, Byakuya stood up and closed the door, leaving himself all alone in his room. "That woman…" he said, both impressed and annoyed at his new attendant.

Walking over to the cabinet, Byakuya put all thoughts of the woman out of his mind as he stared at Hisana's picture. Closing his eyes, he let the tears fall from his eyes and sighed as he let his stoic attitude crumble to pieces. Masaki was right after all. Byakuya was only human….

To be continued


	4. Still a Mother and Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

_Chapter Five: Still a Wife and Mother_

 _ **Weeks later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor; 9:55 PM**

Carrying the thick book of nightly reports, Masaki hummed contently as she walked down the hallway, bowing with respect at any Kuchikis that passed by her. She was told by both Byakuya and the elder who hired her that as a mere servant she was to show respect to any of the family that passed her by. It stung Masaki a little to have to do this each and every time, always being such a strong and independent woman, but she learned to bear with it.

The tension that had been present between Masaki and Byakuya had been eased over the passing weeks. Masaki was beginning to see a bit of a soft side in the man while she spoke with him privately. The man seemed ice cold and yet, surprisingly gentle to Masaki even when reprimanding her when she slipped up. Their nightly conversations had even begun to bear small chitchat between them. Masaki felt that she was getting to know the man a little better and he was starting to understand her.

Nearing Byakuya's room, Masaki was surprised when she heard voices coming from the man's room. Treading as lightly as she could, she walked slowly towards Byakuya's room.

"-not been selected for any special assignments, Brother," said a voice that Masaki didn't recognize. Masaki could tell it was a woman's voice by the tone, particularly a young woman. Standing in the shadowy corridor, Masaki closed her eyes and listened further when she heard Byakuya spoke.

"And the other unfilled seated positions of your squad?" Byakuya asked.

The woman's voice seemed fragile and small, as if the girl was being intimidated or shamed by Byakuya. "All filled by more capable Soul Reapers…."Masaki frowned as she listened to the woman speak. It hurt her to hear how hurt and saddened the woman sounded. "Captain Ukitake told me it wasn't the right time for an assignment…."

"I see…." Masaki frowned. She couldn't tell by the tone of Byakuya's voice if the man was disappointed or pleased. In fact…it almost sounded like he was okay with the bad news. "You're dismissed, Rukia."

"Yes, Brother…."

' _Brother?'_ Masaki wondered as she listened for anything else, ' _Byakuya never said he had a sister. Actually, I don't think anyone's mentioned he had a sister….'_ The door opened up and a young woman walked out of Byakuya's room. Masaki blinked as she caught the young woman's face in the moonlight. She looked very much like the picture that Byakuya kept in that little shrine of his, although she looked a little young, around the age Ichigo would be right now. ' _She's quite pretty…'_ Masaki thought as the girl walked towards her direction. The girl kept her gaze to the floor as she walked away, bumping into Masaki as she walked by. "Sorry…" the girl said, not even looking up at Masaki as she walked away. Masaki's heart went out to the girl and wondered if there was anything she could do for the girl. The young woman looked like she was miserable.

Knowing there was nothing she could help the poor girl, Masaki sighed and continued to walk to Byakuya's room. As usual, the man had his back to her, scribbling something in his notebook. "Lord Byakuya, I-"

"You were listening to our conversation," Byakuya said right off the back. It was a statement, not a question and Masaki knew it.

Kneeling down on her cushion, Masaki felt her stomach tighten in anxiety from the question. After all the trouble she went through trying to break the ice between them the last thing she wanted Byakuya to think was that she was spying on them. "Only the last few sentences," she said in a soft voice. "I did not mean to intrude. I sort of…walked in on your conversation."

The man was silent as he scribbled away. Setting the pen down, he turned his head slightly. "You might try to hide your footsteps, but your spiritual pressure gives you away. Regardless, it is of no concern." He turned around to address Masaki. "Proceed."

Knowing what was expected of her, Masaki opened the book and started to read it aloud. As she read, her thoughts turned to the young woman who'd been here before her. She seemed so sad and disappointed, as if she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Still, Masaki knew not to ask pointless questions and kept her questions to herself as she read the reports to Byakuya.

But Byakuya was sharper than Masaki gave the man credit for. As she closed the book, he folded his hands and raised an eyebrow, already knowing what was on Masaki's mind. "You're wondering why I've never mentioned my sister in our little talks," he said with a sharp gaze.

Masaki couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "You could tell that I was wondering?"

"Your habit to pry into unnecessary matters is becoming known to me," Byakuya said bluntly. Sitting back, Byakuya took a deep breath before continuing. "That was my adopted sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

"I see…." Masaki nodded before asking her next question. "And…is she the girl in the picture?"

She was expecting Byakuya to become cold or dodge the question but this time he surprised her. "No. To be more accurate, Rukia is my sister-in-law. The woman you saw earlier was my wife, Hisana. Rukia is her younger sister."

"Your wife?" Masaki repeated. "I've never heard you mention that."

"Nor should I." His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head. "You seem particularly troubled about my sister. Why? She is of no concern to you."

The brown-haired woman looked at the man straight in the eye before putting a hand over her heart. "I know it isn't really my business but…I am a mother. When I see a child in distress it breaks my heart," she said, looking at the man with a softened expression. "To me, your sister reminds me of my children."

The room was silent as Byakuya looked at Masaki, his expression unreadable. "Tell me," he finally said. "You've been in the Soul Society for…six years, correct?"

"Yes," Masaki replied.

"And after all this time you've been deceased in the World of the Living, you still consider yourself a mother?"

"I do," Masaki said without hesitation. She looked down at her hands and touched the one possession she still kept with her from when she was alive: her wedding ring. After arriving in the Soul Society she'd lost most of her Human garments but kept the ring hidden to make sure it wasn't lost. "I will always be a mother. And I will always be a wife." She looked back up with a look of determination on her face. "I do not care how long it takes. I will not become a part of another family until I see my husband and children again."

Masaki's determined and heartfelt words shook Byakuya. The woman had been inquisitive and somewhat infuriating sometimes but this was a new side of her. "Even knowing your children will not be the same as you remember them? Even if it will be decades before seeing your husband again?" he asked, unsure why the look on her face was getting to him.

Masaki nodded. "It doesn't matter how much they've changed. My children will always be mine. And…" she remembered her kind, strong and somewhat eccentric husband and smiled from the loving memory of their first kiss, "My husband is the only man I will ever love. I took a vow to forsake all others and that is a vow I will keep. To you, my lord, it seems foolish but I will hold true to my promise. I will one day see my family again."

"It is not foolish."

That statement threw off Masaki. She'd expected this man who'd lived centuries more than her to rebuke her determination, stating her vow to be nothing more than a pipedream. Instead, Byakuya was looking at her with a genuine smile on his face, his eyes showing an understanding she'd never seen before. "My lord?"

Byakuya reached into his pocket and pulled out something that glinted in the room's candlelight. She saw that it was a wedding ring of his own. "I too made the same vow when I lost Hisana, to never forsake my love for her even in death. While your desire to see your family is…childish, it is not unheard of for husband and wife to reunite in the Soul Society. Besides, I once thought such reunions were foolhardy before I brought Rukia into the clan."

Masaki looked at the man with a tender smile, glad that they'd finally come to an understanding with each other. "Thank you, my lord," she set the book down and folded her hands. "May I tell you another tale?"

"Please," Byakuya said while nodding.

Clearing her throat, Masaki thought back to the list of tales she'd read to her children. Remembering one that she held dear to her, Masaki began to tell him the tale.

"One day, while washing clothes by a river, a childless woman discovered a baby boy inside a giant peach. She named the baby Momotaro, the Peach Boy."

As she told Byakuya the tale though, Masaki's mind became flooded with memories of her only son, Ichigo. The tale of Momotaro was Ichigo's favorite and one that she loved to read to him late at night when he was scared of storms or when he was feeling blue. Momotaro was somewhat of a role model for Ichigo, who wanted to grow up to be as strong and brave as the mythical figure was. ' _He should be fifteen right now,'_ the thought as she told the tale. _'He must be so strong and handsome….'_

The thought of her only son, the son she'd died to protect, who'd considered Masaki to be his whole world made Masaki's heart clench. Despite the fact that she was in front of her master, Masaki couldn't fight back the tears as she thought of her happy child's smile being taken away.

Byakuya blinked when he heard Masaki's voice choke and saw her start to cry. "What is the matter?" he asked, concerned by this sudden twist.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Masaki composed herself and took deep breaths. "Please forgive me, my lord. That story…was my son's favorite." Even as she said that though, the tears refusing to stop.

Byakuya frowned as he reached into a drawer next to him, pulling out a handkerchief. Getting up, he walked over to the woman and knelt down, offering it to Masaki. The woman was touched by this surprise act of kindness and dried her tears with the handkerchief. "I'm sorry. That was…that was wrong of me," she lamented shamefully.

Pocketing the handkerchief, Byakuya got up and sat back down on his cushion. "It is only fitting. You saw me in a moment of weakness, after all." He looked at the saddened mother and frowned. "Are you alright?"

After a moment, Masaki finally calmed down. "My son…my boy…" she grabbed the edges of her kimono and sighed. "The thought of my son feeling guilty for what happened to me…it hurts. It's almost too much to bear."

"I see…" Byakuya said, his head tilting back as he came to an understanding about his aide. "This is about how you died. What sent you to the Soul Society."

Masaki nodded, her heart clenching as she thought about that fateful night. "I was…" her eyes flicked to Byakuya as she chose her words very carefully, "My son and I, we were attacked. The assailant was going for my son. I fought off the attacker but…" she looked away. "When I woke up I was in the Soul Society…."

Byakuya found a little more respect for the woman. "You died protecting your son. You did your duty as a mother. Your husband would be proud of you," he said in a gentle tone.

Smiling warmly, Masaki bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you." She stood up and picked up the book. "Good night, Lord Byakuya. I'm…I'm sorry about my display."

"Think nothing of it," Byakuya said in a slightly amused tone. "You're only human, remember?"

Masaki gave a slight chuckle before walking out of the room. ' _What an interesting man… I bet Ichigo and him would be good friends if they ever met,'_ she thought before returning to her room to rest, her mind still thinking of her little boy and wondering what her son looked like now….

To be continued


	5. From Aide to Confidante

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Six: From Aide to Confidante_

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Masaki stepped out of the kitchens with a tray in her hands. She'd been informed to bring Byakuya his breakfast and tea in the garden as he had gotten up early and was meeting with a guest. Holding the heavy tray, Masaki stepped out into the garden. She loved coming here but unfortunately as a servant she wasn't allowed to stroll through it unless she had permission, so she treasured every opportunity.

She found her master sitting beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree, sitting on a blanket. Across from him Masaki saw another man wearing the same white _Haori_ he wore, only his had the number thirteen on the back. She saw that the other man had a head of long, flowing white hair.

As she neared the two, the man turned his head. Masaki saw that the man had a gentle but frail face. Despite the fragility in his appearance, Masaki saw from the look in his eyes that he was very sharp and able. The man gave Masaki a warm smile as she set the tray down and bowed in respect to Byakuya, showing the man her proper respect like she was taught to do in the presence of others. With Byakuya's permission she poured him tea.

"Why, thank you," the man in white said as Masaki poured him a cup tea. "I had no idea Byakuya had such a lovely attendant. And one who knows good tea!" he complimented after taking a sip.

"This is my new attendant, Masaki," Byakuya said, giving his servant an acknowledging nod. "She has been in my employ for some time."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Masaki. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen."

"It's an honor, captain," Masaki said, pouring him another cup of tea.

"Captain Ukitake," Byakuya addressed, getting the meeting back on track. "You said something about Rukia and a new assignment in your message."

"Oh yes, about that. Rukia was given an assignment to the World of the Living."

Masaki noticed a shift in Byakuya's mood. Over the weeks she'd noticed that despite his rigid and stoic expression there were ways to read his face. Right now she could tell that Byakuya was angry. "What assignment?" he asked.

Evidently Ukitake could tell that Byakuya was agitated as well. He answered with a calm smile. "Don't worry, Byakuya. It is of no concern. Karakura Town is an area that has a low-danger threat level so she is in no real danger. She is to report in daily so there should be no problem," he explained.

Byakuya exhaled, a sign that he was calming down. "Very well then. But tell me, why was I not consulted about this assignment when you appointed her to this post?"

"Oh, the one who assigned Rukia wasn't me. It was Captain Aizen who recommended her for the post."

"I see." Byakuya sat back before motioning for Masaki to pour him another cup. "I suppose it is only one month."

"Of course. I'm sorry for springing this on you now rather than before. Rukia sensed that you were busy and she didn't want to bother you with something so trivial."

Masaki remembered Rukia last night and knew that her new assignment was what she wanted to tell her brother. She looked at Byakuya and could tell that despite his relief, he was still disturbed by Rukia's sudden deployment. Ukitake stood up and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, Byakuya, but I must return to my squad."

"Very well then," Byakuya said, giving him a nod. "Do not let me keep you."

Ukitake turned to Masaki and gave her a comforting smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Masaki."

"And to you, Captain," Masaki said in return.

The woman sat in silence as Byakuya ate his breakfast, enjoying the spring breeze as the tree above her swayed gently. But soon the silence became unbearable and Masaki spoke up. "Are you okay, Lord Byakuya?"

Byakuya's expression was both gruff and stern. "Why are you asking something so presumptuous."

Masaki steeled her nerve once more. She promised herself when she took the job that no matter how much of a servant she was, nobody, not even this man, was going to browbeat her into submission. "You seemed unsettled when Captain Ukitake said your sister was being deployed." She found it quite ironic that Rukia was being sent to her own hometown. She knew that Ichigo, with the possible inclusion of his sisters, had the ability to see ghosts and that there was the slight chance that he might see her. ' _I'm probably overthinking it,'_ she told herself before Byakuya spoke up.

"I suppose you won't stop meddling until I relent," he said with a voice laced with annoyance. "Very well," he set down his cup of tea and turned his body to face her. "As I said, Rukia is my sister. While I was married to my wife, Hisana searched night and day for the little sister she abandoned. Shortly after she died I finally found her in her stead." Byakuya gestured for Masaki to pour him another cup before he continued. "I promised Hisana that I'd look after her. Which is why I kept Ukitake from making her a seated officer and why I expressly told the man to inform me of any deployments he assigned her."

"I see," Masaki said as she processed the information, looking down at the grass and the flowers surrounding them. When she looked up she gave the man a heartfelt smile. "You really care about your sister."

"Your appreciation is touching but hardly necessary," Byakuya said, annoyed at Masaki's mothering tone. "Do not treat me like I am one of your children. What I do in regards to others is of little importance to you, Masaki. Do not forget that you are but a mere servant and a replaceable one at that," he reminded with a familiar hint of scorn.

Masaki's smile turned into a frown. She'd hoped that Byakuya would manage to lighten up around her but it seemed he would always be his abrasive self. "My apologies, Lord Byakuya," she said, bowing her head in apology.

The sat in the garden marveling at the beauty of it while drinking tea, settling into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken, however, when Masaki heard voices nearby. Both she and Byakuya turned their heads to see one of the lesser servants escorting another Soul Reaper to the gardens.

The man looked rather young, in human years he appeared to be in his late teens. Masaki was amused by his tribal tattoos on his face and the bright red hair he had tied in the back. ' _He looks like a scarlet pineapple,'_ she thought amusingly.

"You may approach," Byakuya told the young man. "You are Renji Abarai, correct?"

The man bowed in the man's presence and sat down before him, paying no heed to Masaki. The woman noticed how even though the young man's face was showing respect there was a shade of defiance in the man's eyes. "Yes sir, I'm to be your new lieutenant from this day forth."

"Very well then." Byakuya reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a brass badge, handing it to him. "Your lieutenant's badge. You're not required to wear it at all times but this is proof of your station."

"Thank you, sir," Renji said as he slipped the badge on. "I'm honored, Captain."

Byakuya sat back and appraised the young man. From what Masaki could read, Byakuya was not at all impressed with his new lieutenant. "I hope that you live up to Captain Zaraki's recommendation." Both Renji and Masaki felt chills run down their spine when Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "If you fail to meet my expectations or embarrass your squad, I will send you back to Zaraki's dregs where you belong. Am I clear?"

Renji made an audible gulp before nodding. "Understood, Captain. I won't let you down."

"That remains to be seen. You're dismissed."

Renji got up and left, leaving Masaki alone with Byakuya. She poured him what tea was left in the kettle and waited for him to do command her. She could tell that he was still troubled by Rukia's sudden deployment and that Renji's new appointment as his lieutenant had only agitated him more. "You seem unsettled, my lord," she noted.

"My new lieutenant does not show much promise. Despite his physical capabilities, he is rather weak in more crucial capacities," Byakuya said before drinking the last of his tea. When he finished, he gave Masaki a scathing glare. "And I do not believe I asked you for your opinion."

"Perhaps not," Masaki quickly countered, her eyes showing no fear to the man, "But as your attendant my duty is to ensure that you are okay."

The two stared each other down before Byakuya surprisingly conceded the argument to her. "A fair enough answer, even if it is irrelevant." Byakuya grabbed his zanpakuto, which had been sitting next to him and slipped it into his belt. "Come with me."

Masaki thought that they were going back to his room or to some meeting with the clan elders. Several times Masaki had been forced to accompany him to such boring meetings, sitting next to him while the elders prattled on about matters that were foreign to her.

But to her shock, Byakuya led her down an unfamiliar hallway and down a flight of stairs. "My lord?" Masaki asked as she felt the air chill around her. "Where are we going?" When Byakuya refused to answer Masaki felt fear for the first time grip her. Was the man leading her to some dark dungeon? Had she angered him so badly that he was going to physically hurt her for her prying. Or was the man planning something more sinister and degrading? Masaki had the sudden compulsion to run away and to flee from the manor but she knew that even with her Quincy skill in Hirenkyaku there would be no place to hide from Byakuya Kuchiki. And she knew that to reveal her Quincy heritage in the middle of the Soul Society would be tantamount to suicide.

After descending the long staircase, Byakuya and Masaki reached a pair of large stone doors. Reaching into his pocket, Byakuya revealed a key and inserted it into the lock. With a twist, the doors opened up as centuries-old pulleys slowly came to life. "With me," he said as he entered. Trembling, Masaki followed him in. At the very least, they were far down enough that if she was to defend herself against this man nobody could hear it.

But luckily for Masaki there were no signs of any intent to harm her. There were no tools of torture, no symbols of bondage or humiliation anywhere. The room was remarkably big, with thick stone walls and a tall ceiling. Byakuya clapped his hands and torches lit, illumination that huge room. "My lord, where are we?" Masaki asked as she looked around. Aside from a large circle in the middle of the room, there was hardly anything of note besides a few old chairs and a table.

"This is the private training chamber of the Kuchiki clan. Only the head of the clan and his advisors may be permitted entrance. It's where I go to train when I wish to strengthen myself, away from prying eyes." He turned and looked at Masaki. "You are the first person I've let in. Consider it a reward for your prying stubbornness," he said before pointing to one of the chairs. "You may sit there and watch as I train. You are to sit and not speak while I concentrate. Understand?"

Masaki nodded, knowing that this was an honor for Byakuya to bring her here. "I do, my lord. Thank you." Walking away from him, she sat down in a chair and watched as Byakuya drew his sword, stabbing it into the ground. As he bowed his head and closed his eyes, Masaki recognized the stance of Jinzen, told to her by Isshin when he was explaining Soul Reaper customs. However, Masaki was surprised when she saw a glowing figure emerge right in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya opened his eyes as the manifested form of his zanpakuto appeared. Masaki heard that a zanpakuto was a reflection of a Soul Reaper's heart and in this case it fit Byakuya perfectly. A samurai in purple armor wearing a demon mask appeared before the man, sword already drawn. The zanpakuto paid no heed to the observing Masaki as he drew his sword, Byakuya drawing his from the ground. Without a word, Byakuya made the first move.

Though she had honed senses thanks to her previous Quincy training, it was still difficult for her to keep track of the two as they dueled. For the first time she understood why Byakuya had such a formidable reputation. It appeared that his air of confidence was backed up.

Ignoring Masaki, Byakuya gripped his sword and decided to further the fight. "Scatter," he said softly as both he and his zanpakuto made the same mock salute towards one another, their swords glowing pink. "Senbonzakura."

Masaki watched in awe as Byakuya's sword disintegrated into beautiful petals of pink light. "It's so beautiful," she whispered as she reached out to touch one of the petals…only to recoil when its sharp edge. "Yowch!"

Byakuya turned his head slightly at Masaki's yelp. "Do not touch them," he warned. "My Senbonzakura becomes a thousand blades. They may look like harmless flowers but they are anything but."

"How interesting," Senbonzakura said in a voice that was as calm and calculated as his master's. "I never thought you'd be so concerned for a mere servant." Senbonzakura summoned his blade and pointed it downward. "Regardless, Shikai is useless against me, Byakuya."

The Soul Reaper scowled, knowing he had a point. He'd released Shikai on instinct but as previous sparring sessions with Senbonzakura had proven it was a fruitless endeavor. Luckily for them both the chamber was big enough for them both to release their Bankai. Masaki continued to sit in awe as Byakuya let go of his sword, letting it sink into the ground. Behind him, a torrent of giant blades emerged from the ground and scatter into an endless mass of blades. "Do not move, Masaki," Byakuya warned as Senbonzakura did the same. "I have trained my Bankai for years and I still do not have full control over it."

"You should be more worried about yourself, not the woman!" Senbonzakura taunted before thrusting his hand up, the blades rushing to Byakuya in a pink wave of death.

"Hmph!" Byakuya returned the gesture and protected himself with a shield. Masaki braced herself as the pink blades drew close to her but thankfully they didn't get too close.

When Byakuya looked at his hand he saw that it was covered in blood, Senbonzakura's attack getting through partly. "I suppose now is a good time as any to practice with it," he said, glancing at Masaki quickly. The woman watched as Byakuya's bloody hand glowed and his petal-blades glowed white.

Masaki watched as glowing swords surrounded the area, engulfing the three in an arena-like space. "Amazing…" she breathed, understanding what Isshin meant when he said that captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were powerful.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya reached out and one of the many blades flew into his hand, materializing into a real sword with a burst of light. Gripping it with both hands, he charged at Senbonzakura. Despite the samurai's attempts to defend himself, summoning his own blade, it was clear that Byakuya had become far stronger, destroying Senbonzakura's blade and forcing the man to his knees. "Yield," he demanded, his sword at Senbonzakura's throat.

"I yield," the samurai said, bowing his head in defeat. As Byakuya ended his Bankai, Senbonzakura glowed white before disappearing, returning to Byakuya's inner world. As he walked over towards her, Masaki hopped up and walk over to him. "Lord Byakuya! Let me tend to your hand!"

When Byakuya pointed to a first aid kit resting on the table, Masaki walked over to it and grabbed some bandages. As they sat down Byakuya offered her his hand. "Thank you," Byakuya said as his aide treated his hand. "How is your own injury?"

Masaki tensed, hoping that Byakuya hadn't noticed. She showed him her hand which showed no sign of injury. "I pulled my hand back the moment I touched it. I'm perfectly fine, my lord," she explained, hoping that her Blut Vene hadn't given her away.

If Byakuya was confused by the lack of injury on Masaki he didn't show it, waiting silently as Masaki finished treating his hand. "Your first aid skills are impeccable," he noted as Masaki finished bandaging his hand.

The woman gave him a warm smile. "I worked with my husband at his clinic and I was the mother of three little children. Cuts and bruises are very familiar to me." Once she was finished she closed the first aid kit and sat back in her chair as Byakuya rested. "My lord, that was a beautiful technique at the end. What was it?"

The cold air of the room helped Byakuya cool down, tired and sweaty from his spar. "It is expected of a captain to refine their Bankai to new heights. That was the true form of my Senbonzakura. It is Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He gave her the smallest of smiles. "It is a technique I have only mastered recently. You are the first person I've displayed it to."

Masaki smiled in thanks. "I'm honored. Thank you."

Once Byakuya had finished cooling down, they left the training room, Byakuya locking it back up. Masaki was glad to feel the fresh air as they ascended the stairs. When they stepped outside Masaki saw that the sky was tinged with orange, a signal for how long they'd been down there. Returning to his room, Masaki made him tea and sat down next to him. "Lord Kuchiki…may I ask a question?"

The man raised an eyebrow as he drank his tea. "What is it?"

"Why did you take me to your training chamber?" she asked out of curiosity.

Silence filled the darkening room as Byakuya drank his tea quietly. When he put the cup down, he finally answered. "It has been far too long since I had someone who was worth having a conversation with." He gave her another small smile as he continued, "Most of my servants are far too afraid or nervous when they're around me. You, on the other hand, have been far more bold than any servant I remembered. Consider that your reward for prying."

Masaki smiled from ear to ear, understanding the show of trust from him. "Thank you, my lord."

Lighting a few candles to illuminate the room, Byakuya sat back down on his cushion. "Ever since my grandfather passed, the number of people whom I could discuss personal matters with is trivially small. My lieutenant is a simpleton and several of my fellow captains make me feel like my brain cells are dying when I converse with them over the slightest things," he said scornfully, flashes of Kenpachi, Mayuri and Kyoraku appearing in his head. "It is…rather pleasant to have someone I can talk to without fear of them cringing at my every word." He gave her an appreciative nod. "I would hope that you and I could discuss things openly, like we did this morning. It was…relieving in a small way."

"I would be happy for you to consider me a friend, my lord," Masaki said cheerfully.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed again. "Do not get too far ahead of yourself. Friend is not what I'm asking. I'm asking you to be more of a confidante."

Continuing to smile, Masaki nodded. "Confidante it is then."

"Very good. Dismissed," he said as he moved to go to bed.

"Yes, sir." Masaki got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Byakuya," she said before leaving.

"Goodnight, Masaki."

To be continued


	6. The Growing Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Six: The Growing Storm_

 _ **Two Months Later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Clan Manor**

Masaki hurried down the hallway, careful not to spill the pot of tea on her tray. She'd heard the news: Rukia had been found! Masaki had breathed a sigh of relief when she'd been told that the girl had been found and recovered by Byakuya himself. Surely Byakuya would calm down now that his sister was safe and sound.

To everyone else, Byakuya was just his cold, stoic self, acting coldblooded to everyone, especially his own lieutenant. But in private, when he and Masaki were alone, Byakuya would take off his grim mask and show the man who was struggling to keep it together. After Rukia had gone missing Masaki had noticed how the man, little by little, was beginning to show signs of anxiety and dread. He ate little and slept even less. The man was constantly on edge and would snap at her for asking even the simplest of questions.

Opening the door to his room, Masaki put on her happiest smile…only for it to drop when she saw Byakuya's face when she walked in. He did not look happy. "My lord?" she said as she set the tray of tea and treats down. "Are you alright?" She noticed that he was as white as a ghost. "What is wrong?"

Byakuya reached into his robe and revealed a paper. He handed it to Masaki. The woman read it and understood immediately why the man was so pale. "Rukia…has been sentenced to death?!" she gaped. "But why?"

"The transferal of Soul Reaper powers is a capital offense," Byakuya said, his eyes closed as he evened his breathing. "In a few weeks, she will be taken to the gallows and executed for her crime."

Masaki dropped the paper and stared at Byakuya in disbelief. After all his talk of caring about his younger sister he was so calm to hear that she was going to be executed. "But…why? Why did she transfer her powers?" she asked.

"After we retrieved her, my lieutenant interrogated her and got what we believe to be an honest account of her actions. She encountered a Hollow which blindsided her and in desperation she transferred all of her powers to a Human who she'd been conversing with."

"But then…if she had no choice-"

Byakuya opened his eyes and gave Masaki a cold glare. "Any transferring of Soul Reaper powers is an offense punishable by death. No exceptions. Central 46 has already ruled on the matter."

Masaki stared at Byakuya with wide disbelieving eyes. "And you're okay with this?" she asked, her face growing pale as she remembered that timid, troubled girl who looked so afraid and ashamed to even be in the presence of her brother. "But she's your sister?"

The man's expression grew colder and his hands balled into fists. Masaki may have been the closest thing he had to a friend, but there were limits to even his patience. "Do not take mistake my silence for apathy!" he said coldly. "Of course I am upset. I made a promise to my wife that I would find Rukia and keep her safe! And not only did I let her deployment slip under my notice but she is now a criminal sentenced to die!" He looked away and the mask of stoic coldness started to fade, his expression showing painful emotions. "Hisana…my wife…" he shook his head. "I have failed her."

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Once Central 46 has decided on a ruling, nothing can overturn it. I am a captain and not even I may challenge their decree." He looked down at the floor with eyes filled with sorrow. "I appealed to them to make Rukia's sentence lighter after hearing her account but they ignored me. The law is absolute." Regaining his composure, Byakuya sat up straight and closed his eyes. "I will accept their verdict with no further questions."

Masaki's jaw dropped. "You…you can't mean that!" she said, not sure of what she was hearing.

But Byakuya remained resolute. "You who are not one us will never understand. My clan is meant to be one of the guiding lights of the Soul Society. If I do not uphold the law then who will?" he said as he looked at her with a calm expression. "When I brought Hisana and Rukia into the clan I swore it would be the last time I would break the law. No matter how much it kills me, I won't defy the law again."

"Does Rukia mean so little to you?" she asked boldly, disgusted at the man's cold attitude.

Byakuya opened his mouth but again, the mask of composure he tried to hold up crumbled and he let a tear fall from his face. "I am torn…" he muttered, his body slumping as he stared down at the floor again. "And Rukia is not the only one who is guilty…."

"What do you mean?"

Byakuya closed his eyes as he sighed. "I killed a boy."

Masaki's face turned white. "Wha-what?"

"The one who Rukia transferred her powers to. He was just a boy. No more than sixteen at the most." Byakuya shook his head. "He and one of his friends tried to interfere with our capturing Rukia. After Renji dealt with his friend, he attacked Renji. I stopped the fight and killed him." His eyes opened partly, showing the remorse on his face. "Had it'd been left to Renji he'd have killed him slowly and painfully." The man had always been disgusted with Renji's savagery, understanding why he'd held such a high rank in Squad Eleven. He simply shook his head. "I knew that the boy meant something to Rukia so I made it quick."

Byakuya did not tell her that when he'd left the boy had been still alive, though powerless. That being said, Byakuya highly doubted that the Substitute Soul Reaper who'd come to Rukia's aid was among the living. Unless he got immediate medical attention the boy would've bled out, which was a far less brutal death than what Renji had in store for him.

"I see…" Masaki said, scooting closer to Byakuya. She could tell that Byakuya was being weighed down by both the looming death of his sister and the apparent murder of a child. When Masaki saw a small tear escape his eye, she became bold and took hold of his hands. "My lord..." When Byakuya looked up she gave him a warm smile. "You're only human. I know that you're conflicted. If…" she took a moment before she continued, "If you're going to let the law play out then you should make sure your sister is comforted until then and know that her brother is there for her. And as for the boy, pray that his soul made it to the Soul Society so that you can apologize to him." She knew that what she said was a bit cruel but she knew that Byakuya was truly morally conflicted.

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Masaki reached forward and wiped the tear from Byakuya's face. Byakuya sat back and sighed. "Thank you for understanding," he said before standing up. "I must go and speak with the Head-Captain about the execution. You may return to your quarters," he told her before leaving the room.

Masaki watched Byakuya leave before letting out a loud sigh. She looked over at Byakuya's small shrine and noticed that it was open. She saw the picture of Hisana and frowned. ' _If you were here…what would you have said?'_ she wondered before looking down at her wedding ring. "Isshin…I wish you were here right now. You'd be able to talk sense into him…."

Deciding that there was no point brooding on the matter, Masaki got up and exited Byakuya's room, wondering how best to guide Byakuya onto the right path. As she walked out she looked outside and saw a thunderstorm gathering and had the ominous feeling that this was somehow a sign that things would get worse.

To be continued

 **A.N.: I didn't quite know what to put as Masaki's reaction to Byakuya's confliction so I just went with this in order to keep the flow of the story going. I apologize if it's so short.**


	7. An Explosive Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Seven: An Explosive Confrontation_

 _ **A few weeks later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Masaki walked down the hallway with a glum expression. Everything just seemed to be falling apart around her. The Kuchiki Clan was in an upheaval about Rukia's execution. She'd overheard some of the elders talking about striking her name from the records to "Erase the stain on our clan's reputation" or some other degrading punishment to the girl. Masaki's heart went out to the poor girl. She desperately wished she could go to her and tell her that at least she understood her plight. Sadly, Rukia was transferred to the Senzaikyu just a little while ago, barring any chance of Masaki seeing the poor girl before she would taken to her death.

That wasn't the only thing that made Masaki so downtrodden. Byakuya's change in attitude had made a turn for the worst. As the days counted down until the fateful day that Rukia would be put to death, his cold and heartless attitude seemed to be consuming him. He no longer wished to hear Masaki's stories nor talk with her about small stuff. Now it was simply business between the two of them and their friendship had become stifled by the weight of current events.

It would seem that the conflict in Byakuya's heart had completely consumed him. So dedicated to keeping his idea that a Kuchiki must uphold the law, Byakuya seemed to be driven to purging all emotion from his soul.

To be frank, Masaki felt miserable. Byakuya would let her serve him tea and breakfast or read him the nightly reports before telling his servant that she was dismissed. She missed their talks and the soft smile he'd shown her. She'd thought she'd made a friend but now Byakuya was dead set on turning his heart away from everyone. She'd thought her words had gotten through to him but it would seem that Byakuya refused to see his sister at all and as time went on he became unrepentant of what he'd done to the boy in the World of the Living.

Walking outside, Masaki sat down and looked up at the blue sky above her. Byakuya was busy with Renji and his squad and would not return for a few hours. Part of her was beginning to dread those boring, cold meetings at night where she wondered if the man had ripped his heart out with his bare hands.

For what felt like the umpteenth time in so many days she wished that her husband was here. Isshin would surely have put Byakuya in his place if he were still a captain today. Her husband wasn't the kind of man who let family duty overcome his sense of justice. That's what led him to save Masaki, after all. She knew that if he were here he'd most likely smack some sense into Byakuya.

As a Quincy, Masaki believed in no god. But still, as she looked up at the sky she prayed for a miracle.

And then the sky burned with fire!

"What?!" Masaki gasped, everyone around her looking up as she saw something bright in the sky, almost like a giant firework. "What is that?!"

Soon the glow in the sky faded and she saw four separate streaks comet down to the Soul Society. She couldn't see what they were since they were too far away but she was still in awe as they hit the ground. No sooner than the spectacle faded when the alarm started to ring in the distance. Masaki heard some of the guards and lower members of the Kuchiki speak in hushed tones. Her ears picked out just the bare minimum of information that Masaki needed to know.

The Soul Society was being invaded.

 _ **That Evening….  
**_ **Byakuya Kuchiki's Chambers**

Masaki sat on her cushion as she always did and read the logbook to Byakuya. It surprised her that the man was here at all what with the invasion earlier. She hadn't heard much about everything that happened but she'd overheard that several Third-Seats had been taken down.

Setting down the book, Masaki looked at her master with much concern. "My lord, is everything alright within the Seireitei? That explosion startled everyone at the manor."

His back to Masaki, Byakuya didn't even turn his head as he spoke. "We are in a state of war. The Soul Society has been invaded by multiple Ryoka. They will be dealt with."

"I see…" Masaki felt a little worried for the man even though he was acting so coldly. "Will you be alright? I…I overheard that these Ryoka defeated several officers and-"

"It is true. Third-Seats Madarame and Ikkanzanka were defeated in battle." When he next spoke, Masaki could practically hear the venom in his voice. "My own lieutenant as well has disgraced himself. Had it not been for the recommendation of another captain I would have him thrown out of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"What?!" Masaki gasped. "Renji was beaten?"

"Yes. He was foolish enough to face the Ryoka head on by himself. He is an embarrassment. I had the medics throw him into a cell once they were finished treating him. He is to be charged with dereliction of duty."

All Masaki could do was stare in complete astonishment. Had this man grown so cold that he would condemn his second in command for the simple crime of failure? "Who…who are these Ryoka?"

Byakuya refused to turn around. "From the earliest of reports they appear to be teenagers from the World of the Living. We have yet to ascertain their motive but it matters little anymore. The captains have been given wartime permission. These Ryoka will be exterminated."

Masaki went cold at the statement. She didn't know how to respond to that, her eyes glued to her master. What had happened to the man in recent weeks that had drove him to be so coldblooded?

If she had anything to add to the conversation, it was lost when Byakuya turned his head. "You're dismissed. Leave," he demanded.

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue, Masaki silently got up and took her leave. As she closed the door behind her she felt sorry. She felt sorry for these Ryoka who had no idea what was coming for them in the morning. She felt sorry for Renji and his awaiting punishment. She felt sorry for Rukia who would have to spend her remaining days isolated and scared without her brother's love. But most importantly she felt sorry for Byakuya and wished that the man who'd opened up to her would come back.

Sadly, Masaki went to bed knowing that there was no such thing as miracles….

 _ **Two Days later….**_

Masaki was handed a tray of tea and told to bring it to Byakuya. Glumly she walked to the man's room. Byakuya had been absent for the past two days because of the hunt for the Ryoka and the fact that he'd holed up in his room since his return did not bode well. Masaki heard bits and pieces of gossip and heard that most of the Ryoka had been captured and that their objective was rescuing Rukia Kuchiki.

The mother thought it bittersweet. Rukia didn't seem to have a friend in this world and yet these children were putting their lives on the line to save her. It was almost poetic.

Reaching Byakuya's room, she knocked softly before entering. Byakuya sat on his cushion, his eyes closed. Behind him burned a stick of incense, giving the room a hazy feel to it as the purple smoke rose up. Setting the tray down, Masaki poured him a cup and waited.

For what seemed like an eternity, Byakuya stood still as a statue. Masaki had to check multiple times to make sure that the man was even still breathing. Time seemed to draw out like a knife as she waited for the man to do something.

Just when Masaki thought she'd go mad from the silence Byakuya finally opened his eyes. Disregarding the tea in front of him, he slid his hands into his robe and sighed deeply, not even looking at Masaki as he spoke. "I will be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Masaki said quietly. "What is it?"

"The date of Rukia's execution has been changed. She is to be put to death tomorrow," Byakuya said, speaking like it's just another day for him.

"What?!" Masaki gasped in horror. Out of all the horrible things to happen this was the worst. "But…but why?"

"It is Central 46's orders. Most likely the Ryoka invasion has caused a stir and they want this matter settled now. But Rukia is no longer my concern. I have made my peace with it."

"My lord," Masaki choked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Surely you can't mean that! She's your sister!"

"It does not matter," Byakuya said, his head turning to look at Masaki. A flash of anger shined in his dark eyes as his voice rose ever so slightly. "I will do what I must as a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and as the head of the Kuchiki Clan. What I do, I do for my duty." He looked away from Masaki and looked out the window, to the moon hanging in the sky. "I will watch her go the execution stand. And then I will purge the Ryoka."

"I don't understand, I thought the Ryoka were captured."

Byakuya shook his head. "Several were. I caught one of the vermin as he attempted to free Rukia from her cell. And then…" his eyes narrowed and for the first time Masaki saw true anger appear in his eyes. "He appeared."

"Who?"

"The boy. I'd thought him dead or at least powerless but it seemed he was disingenuous of my mercy. He should have chosen to live a normal life as a Human. Now I will kill him for his transgressions."

Masaki sat on her cushion and stared at her lord with wide eyes. She didn't recognize this Byakuya Kuchiki. It was as if the one she'd knew from before had been completely crushed by this coldhearted man. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I do."

Shaking her head, Masaki's face twisted in disgust. For him to so openly leave his sister to her fate and to blatantly say he was going to murder a boy who'd come to save Rukia was just sheer wickedness. "My lord, have you really thought this through?" She scooted closer to him and tried to reach to the man she'd first met, the man who'd been interested in her stories and had shown her that he was as human as anyone else. "Rukia, your sister, is being put to death for a crime that doesn't fit the punishment! A brother is supposed to be there for his sister! You duty shouldn't be to your station, it should be to your family! Instead of accepting it you should be trying to save Ruki-"

 _SMACK!_

Masaki was almost knocked right off her cushion when Byakuya suddenly whipped around and slapped her in the face, the blow echoing throughout the room. Byakuya stared at Masaki with cold, heartless eyes before standing up, towering over the woman.

"Do not treat me like I am one of your children…" Byakuya threatened, his voice filled with anger. "You are a common peasant! You know nothing of the responsibilities I have. Your incessant meddling is unnecessary and it shows your ignorance! Do not forget your place, woman!" He turned around and walked away. "You're dismissed! Leave my presence before I strike you again!"

Picking herself up off the floor, Masaki quietly muttered an affirmative before walking out of the room. As soon as she made it back to her room she threw herself onto the bed and cried into her pillow, her cheek still stinging from the smack. "Isshin…Yuzu…Karin…Ichigo…" she sobbed, trying to console herself with happy memories as she fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

A tired Masaki knocked on the room to Byakuya's room. She had dark circles under her eyes and she felt exhausted. She had terrible nightmares last night and found it hard to sleep. After waking up she'd been told to inform Byakuya it was time to leave.

Opening the door, she saw Byakuya by the cabinet, the furniture opened to reveal the small shrine for Hisana. "Captain Kuchiki?" she addressed, bowing like she normally did. "It is time. You must go to the Sokyoku execution ground."

"Very well."

Masaki waited outside for Byakuya to emerge from his room. Dressed in his _Shihakusho_ and _Haori,_ the man had a normal stoic look on his face. He didn't show the tiniest shred of emotion on his face.

Byakuya didn't even look at Masaki as he left. Turning his back to her, he only gave her the bare minimum of acknowledgement by turning his head very slightly. "The Kuchiki Clan has no further need of your services, woman," he said coldly.

"Sir?" Masaki said, her face going pale.

"Do not be here when I return." Byakuya walked away. Before he was out of sight, he said one last thing. "Goodbye, Masaki…."

All Masaki could do was stare in complete shock as Byakuya left her, realizing he just fired her. She looked back into his room and saw the picture of Hisana. Once more, she wondered what she would've done if she were here.

Hanging her head in defeat, Masaki left to go fetch her things. She thought about praying for a miracle but the mother knew that today was not a day for miracles….

To be continued


	8. A Day of Mircales

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Eight: A Day of Miracles_

 _ **A little while later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor; Masaki's Room**

Masaki sighed as she began to pack her things. After several months of enjoying the comforts of being a servant to Byakuya Kuchiki, her time as his aide had come to an unfortunate end.

She removed her yukata with the emblem that signaled her service to Byakuya and neatly folded it and laid it on the bed. She sighed in disappointment, knowing she'd miss wearing such a lovely piece of clothing. Getting into the clothes she first wore when she came here, she started to put her few possessions into a burlap sack. Despite the high pay, Masaki hadn't really spent a lot of her money so she didn't have many personal belongings.

She felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up and felt a stirring in the air. Opening the window, she saw something that completely boggled the mind. "Is that…a phoenix?!" she gaped when she saw a huge firebird looming over the Sokyoku hill.

"That is the Sokyoku's true form."

Turning around, Masaki saw the old woman who'd hired her standing in the doorway. "Oba," she said, giving a courteous bow.

Oba raised a hand. "You need not bow. You're no longer our servant, remember?"

"Yes…" Masaki muttered, hanging her head. "I'm sorry. I…I overstepped my boundaries."

Sighing, Oba walked over to Masaki while continuing to look out the window. "No, it is we who should be sorry. You were a fine aide. It saddens me to see you go. I wanted to talk to Lord Byakuya to give you a second chance but…you know him better than I do, Masaki. He's quite obstinate."

"Yes…" Masaki replied as she saw the Sokyoku firebird rearing back. "Is that…."

"Yes. That is to be Rukia's guillotine. It will impale her and incinerate her body, ending her life," Oba said with a sad expression. "Such a pity…" she sighed. "We'd wished that Rukia would've been spared such an abhorrent punishment…." She opened her mouth to speak again, only to let her old lips hang in shock when they both saw something truly startling. "Did…did something stop the Sokyoku?" she gaped when she saw the firebird take a step back for go for another round.

"Yes!" Masaki said, feeling a shred of hope fill her heart. The Sokyoku was so far away but Masaki had very sharp eyesight and coupled with her Quincy senses she could tell that amidst the captains and Rukia gathered on the Sokyoku there was somebody else as well. "It's the Ryoka!" she said with a smile.

"What on earth is happening over there?!" Oba gasped before something else that defied logic happened.

As Masaki and Oba watched in the far distance, the Sokyoku…exploded!

"What…what just happened?" Masaki gasped, not sure what was happening before her eyes. "Was it the Ryoka?"

Oba looked at the ground stunned. She'd lived many centuries but this was such a foreign experience to her. "No…that can't be. No Ryoka could destroy the Sokyoku. It's like fighting one million zanpakuto with just one. Not even the Head-Captain is capable of such a feat."

After a full minute passed, both women braced themselves when they suddenly felt two very powerful spiritual pressures go head to head. "Lord Byakuya is fighting the Ryoka!" Oba gaped in horror. "My word!"

Masaki nodded. Even from this great distance, she could feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure. It was…cold. Masaki practically felt her heart break as she felt his spiritual pressure become tinged with anger. "He's…bitter…" she said softly, looking away.

Oba looked back at Masaki with a puzzled look, not sure of how to ask what she meant.

Both she and Masaki watched as the battle on the Sokyoku hill took place. When Masaki looked back at the hill she saw clashes of blue and pink, certain that Byakuya was doing his best to kill his opponent. "It's the boy…" she said sadly.

The elder turned to her. "The one who stole Rukia's powers? How could you possibly know that?"

The brunette shook her head sadly. "He's the one Byakuya swore to kill." She looked at the sight of the battle with a forlorn look. She felt the Ryoka's power skyrocket suddenly as the battle progress. But even with the sudden rise to power, Masaki's heart turned cold when she saw the pink swords of Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. When she felt the Ryoka's power plummet, she started to cry, knowing this child was going to die by Byakuya's hand for simply doing what he felt was right.

And then the Ryoka's power suddenly rose once more. Except…the Ryoka's spiritual pressure became much darker and…familiar…."

Masaki's face turned pale. It felt like a Hollow was now fighting Byakuya. She clutched her chest, wondering how this person had such a power. But then, just when things couldn't possibly become any crazier, she and Oba were almost blinded by the shockwave of black and white energy as they clashed. They both shook from the tremendous energy wave, Oba almost stumbling from the wave.

After several seconds of waiting, there was nothing. "It's over," Masaki said, feeling Byakuya retreat from the battlefield. "The boy…he won!"

Oba gave Masaki a curt look when she saw how happy she was but didn't answer. She looked back at the sight of the hill and together they waited for several minutes. Oba turned away. "It would seem that the commotion has died down," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't know whether I should be happy or ashamed that Lord Byakuya was defeated," she said sadly. Turning back to Masaki she patted her shoulder. "Here. I'll walk you to the gate. I know that it's a bit sudden but we should-"

Masaki's eyes suddenly went wide with horror. "LOOK!" she shouted as a new sight emerged. Oba turned and she as well looked on in horror as the sky was ripped open. "That's…that's absurd!" Oba gasped in horror, putting her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as dark shadows emerged from the void. "Hollows! Menos Grande!" she shouted in terror.

Both women looked on as the horror show soon came to an end. For whatever reason, the Menos Grande soon retreated, the sky sealing back up. Oba quickly turned to Masaki and frowned. "Your dismissal can wait. I must go and see what all has happened. Wait here."

Oba left the room, leaving Masaki alone looking out the window. She wondered just what'd happened at the Sokyoku Hill, to Byakuya and to the boy. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed, feeling like today was just happening so fast and she had so many questions.

Oba returned an hour later and Masaki saw that she was practically white as a ghost. "Oba, what's happening?" Masaki asked, the waiting practically whittling away at her nerves.

The old woman sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "So much has happened I can barely describe it."

As quickly as she could, Oba relayed the events of what happened at Sokyoku Hill, of the Ryoka defeating Captain Kuchiki before Captain Aizen and two other captains revealed themselves to be the masterminds behind Rukia's execution. They allied themselves with the Menos Grande and escaped before the captains could apprehend them.

"And the Ryoka?" Masaki asked, curious of the fate of Byakuya's opponent.

"After they recover from their injuries, they're to leave the Soul Society…peacefully," Oba said. "It would seem that out of all of us, the Ryoka were the ones who were the most virtuous." She patted Masaki's shoulder. "And don't worry about Rukia. With Aizen's treachery revealed she is in no further danger of being executed."

Nodding, Masaki smiled warmly, happy at the news. "That's good to hear." She gathered her things and stood up. "Well…I'd best be on my way…Lord Byakuya was…rather specific…" she said sadly.

"About that…" Oba said as she stood up and stopped her. "Lord Byakuya has requested your presence. I'm to take you to Squad Four where he's recovering."

"Really?" Masaki gasped. "But…but I thought he didn't want to see me anymore?"

"True…but after what's happened…" Oba smiled, "I think he really needs a friend."

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Squad Four**

A silver-haired lieutenant escorted Masaki to Byakuya's room. "Is…is Lord Byakuya alright?" she asked as she was led down a long hallway.

"Captain Unohana expects him to make a full recovery. However, his battle with the Ryoka and the wound he sustained saving Rukia Kuchiki both took their toll. My captain has given him permission to be released tomorrow so he can recuperate in his manor but for tonight he's to remain here so she may keep an eye on him." After rounding a corner, Isane walked to a door and gestured to it. "He's in here. When you're finished, tell one of the nurses and they'll escort you out."

"Thank you, Miss…um…" Masaki scratched her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The tall woman smiled embarrassingly. "Oh, I'm Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

"I'm Masaki. Nice to meet you, Isane," Masaki said before entering the room.

Despite the bustle of noise in Squad Four, the room was ominously silent. As Masaki closed the door, she saw Byakuya sitting up in a hospital bed, his body covered in bandages. He looked out the window with an expression that was rather mixed. Masaki couldn't tell if he was relieved or saddened. Reaching his bedside, she bowed respectfully, never dreaming that they'd meet again so soon after last night. "My lord."

Byakuya turned his head and pointed to the chair next to his bed. Once Masaki was seated on it he finally spoke two word that Masaki never thought that someone as proud as Byakuya would say.

"I'm sorry."

Masaki felt her cheeks blush as her former master reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "Lord Byakuya?"

"I…I am ashamed of myself…" Byakuya confessed, looking at her with eyes so sad that it practically broke Masaki's heart. "What I did last night…was inexcusable. I see now that you were right." As he continued he looked away in shame. "I was a terrible brother to Rukia. I knew in my heart she didn't deserve to die but I let my duty and my confliction blind me. I resigned myself to my sister's fate. I stopped my lieutenant and almost killed him when he attempted to intervene and then I almost killed a boy who never even hated me for what I'd done to him." He looked back at Masaki and for a moment, Masaki thought he was going to cry. "Masaki…am I even worthy of forgiveness?" he asked with a pale face. "What you must think of me…."

Letting go of his hand, Masaki threw her status of a merely peasant to the side and hugged him. "I was never angry with you, Byakuya," she said softly, smiling when his arms wrapped around her. "I was merely sad because I was afraid you'd lost your way…" she said softly, like a mother to her child. Pulling back, she held his hand gently in both of hers. "I'm certain that your sister will forgive you too."

Byakuya's lips may have only given her a small smile but she knew that deep down he was truly happy that she'd forgiven him. Looking away, he continued to smile as he looked out the window. "It is almost uncanny…how you and the boy are so much alike…" he said. He turned back and tapped his head. "You're both hardheaded and unyielding when it comes to your emotions. When he told me that his enemy was the law…for just a moment, I thought I was fighting you."

Masaki chuckled as she shook her head. "I could never fight you, Byakuya. You have a really hard slap." She stood up and patted his shoulder. "I must go. The gates close at night." Turning around she headed for the door.

"Wait."

When Masaki turned back around, Byakuya beckoned her to come back to his side. When she sat down at the foot of his bed, Byakuya pointed to a package that was sitting on the desk. "That is for you. I asked it to be brought here as soon as Captain Unohana allowed my discharge."

Masaki walked over to the gift and opened it up, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw that it was a lovely kimono with the Kuchiki Clan's symbol on the back. "This is beautiful!" she breathed. Her old outfit was gorgeous but this…this was sublime! "But…but I thought…."

Smiling at the woman, Byakuya sat back up and held out his hand. "I'm going to need an attendant since I have to stay in bed for a while. Are you interested in the job?"

A tear of joy dripped down her face as she shook his hand. "I'd be honored, my lord."

Holding Byakuya's gift, Masaki bowed in thanks before leaving, thinking that this day couldn't possibly get any better….

 _ **Later the next morning….  
**_ **Kuchiki Clan Garden**

Masaki sat in her new kimono next to Byakuya as they sat under the cherry blossom tree, the spring breeze comforting them as they enjoyed the early morning. Masaki poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, having helped changed his bandages earlier that morning.

"Better. Captain Unohana knows how to work wonders," Byakuya said as he leaned back against the tree. "I feel…lighter," he admitted looking up at the tree. "I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulder.

Masaki smiled and sipped her own cup of tea. "That's understandable, considering what you went through."

"I've spent all night and this morning thinking about the boy…" Byakuya said, closing his eyes. "Thinking back, I must've appeared to be quite the villain to him," he said. "In fact, most of my fellow captains must think of me as a cold-hearted killer.

"I don't think that," Masaki countered. "I think that they failed to understand the position you were in. And like you said, the boy wasn't fighting you; he was fighting the Soul Society."

"A fair point…." Byakuya set his cup down onto a tray before looking at Masaki and smiled. "I've missed our talks."

Smiling in turn, Masaki nodded. "So have I. It is quite relieving to see you back to your old self again."

"As I said, it feels liberating to open up to someone." Byakuya waited a moment before speaking again, his eyes showing pain. "I am truly sorry for hitting you. You were only trying to help."

"Byakuya, I've said it before. I forgive you."

"I know. But I still feel the need to say it." Byakuya's cheeks pinkened a little before he spoke again. "Thank you…."

"For what?" Masaki asked confused.

"For being my friend."

Her heart leaping with joy, Masaki leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Like I told my son, friends are always there for each other."

"You are a wise mother," Byakuya chuckled before leaning forward. Masaki's ears burned when he kissed her cheek in return, her eyes going wide with astonishment.

"Oh…oh my god…."

Byakuya quickly shook his head, not wanting to think she had the wrong idea. "Don't misjudge me," he quickly said. "That was simply my thanks for being friendly. I have no intention of betraying my wife." Even as he said that though, he saw that Masaki's face had gone white, tears running down her face. "Masaki, what is the matter?"

"My son…my boy…."

Following her line of sight, Byakuya turned around and saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing at the entrance to the garden, his sister by his side. He saw the same expression on Ichigo's face as he and Masaki stared at each other and came to an sudden shocking realiziation. When he looked back, he examined Masaki's face before turning back to Ichigo, immediately seeing the resemblance. ' _Of course there was something familiar about Ichigo,'_ he thought in complete astonishment. ' _He's her son!'_ Rukia as well was just as astonished to see Ichigo's mother sitting next to her brother serving him tea, having never gotten to meet Byakuya's aide.

"Mo…Mom?" Ichigo stammered, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that…really you?"

"Ichigo…" Masaki breathed, tears running down her face. Forgetting Byakuya next to her, she hopped up and ran to her son, who dashed through the flowers to join his mother. Masaki and Ichigo Kurosaki cried as they hugged each other, reunited at long last. "Ichigo!" Masaki cried as she held her son. "It's you!" she knew that this was her boy all grown up. With that hair of his she'd recognize him anywhere. "Look at you!" she said, cupping his face. "You're so handsome! You look so much like your father!"

Ichigo didn't care if Rukia or Byakuya saw him cry, he just couldn't believe that his mother was right there in front of him. "Mom…it's really you!" he sobbed into her shoulder. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you, sweetie…" Masaki said, running a hand through her child's hair as he cried into her shoulder.

When Byakuya came near the two, Ichigo looked up and suddenly there was a flash of anger in his eyes. He's seen his mother for the first time in six years and the first thing he sees is the man who almost killed him thrice kissing her. Leaving his mother, Ichigo stormed over to the wounded Byakuya. Before Masaki or Rukia could stop him, Ichigo hauled back and punched Byakuya right in the face.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING MY MOM, YOU BASTARD!"

To be continued


	9. The Sins of Byakuya Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nine: The Sins of Byakuya Kuchiki_

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor Gardens**

Ichigo's heart was filled with emotion as he hugged his mother again, the tears falling from her face. He couldn't believe that after all the pain he'd suffered after coming to the Soul Society he'd find his mother here. He'd convinced himself that Masaki's soul had been eaten by Grand Fisher after she'd been killed. But now, he'd found her in the most unlikely of places.

Mother and child sat down on the ground as they hugged each other. Rukia just stood there in shock while Byakuya lay on the ground, nursing his sore cheek. The look in his eyes showed that he was still stunned by the sudden revelation that Masaki, his aide, was the mother of the boy whom he'd tried to kill.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Ichigo looked around. "Mom…what…what are you doing here?" He pointed at Byakuya, who was being helped up by Rukia. "And…why were you…were you…."

Masaki realized what Ichigo must've misinterpreted their exchange of kisses and quickly blushed. "Oh no! Nonononono! It wasn't like that at all!"

"As she said, Ichigo," Byakuya said, walking over to them. "There is nothing going on between us."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I don't even want to imagine what it'd be like having him as a stepdad."

"The feeling is mutual," Byakuya said.

"Brother…why…" Rukia looked at Masaki with a baffled look. "Why is Ichigo's mother your attendant?" She knew her brother had a new aide but she'd never seen her before so this was just a big a shock to her as it was to her brother.

Sighing, Byakuya gestured to the blanket. "I'd suggest we'd all sit down and cool off while we explain everything. If you'll please keep the punching at the minimum, Ichigo?"

The Substitute Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes. "I give no guarantees."

Sitting down, Masaki quickly explained to Ichigo how she'd found herself in the employ of the Kuchiki Clan. Both Ichigo and Rukia were astonished by Masaki's boldness when Byakuya recounted how she read him bedtime stories. When Byakuya admitted to hitting Masaki for trying to convince him to save Rukia it took Masaki restraining Ichigo from trying to kill him.

Once the explanations were out of the way, Masaki turned to her child. She took hold of his hand and squeezed. "You've grown," she said while smiling softly. "I bet your sisters have grown too," she said, her heart feeling happiness at the thought.

"Mom…" Ichigo looked at his mother and thought of his family. Yuzu, Karin and especially his father all missed Masaki dearly. Ichigo thought that maybe he could bring Masaki home and they'd be a family again.

Byakuya read the look on Ichigo's face and scowled. "That is not possible." When the other three turned to look at him, Byakuya elaborated. "Ichigo. You were thinking of some way to bring your mother back to the World of the Living, weren't you?"

"…Yes…" Ichigo admitted.

Shaking his head, Byakuya continued to speak. "That I cannot allow. Taking a Soul into the World of the Living is an egregious violation against our laws. I know you're happy to see your mother, Ichigo, but I will not allow you to take Masaki back with you."

Ichigo got up and glared down at Byakuya. "You don't get to decide that! Not after all you've done!" He took a step forward but was stopped when Masaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Mom!"

"Ichigo, he's right," Masaki said.

Both Byakuya and Rukia saw the expression on Ichigo's face become filled with pain. He looked like he was about to cry again. "But…but Mom…" he choked. "Yuzu…Karin…Dad…they all miss you. I miss you…."

Sitting him down before Ichigo could have a meltdown, Masaki patted her son's cheek. "Ichigo, nothing would make me happier than to come home. But my life in the World of the Living is over. My place is here now."

Ichigo slumped before realizing that his mother was right. He realized that Masaki's body was long dead and that his father couldn't see her even if she did come with him. "Okay…."

Masaki hugged him and smiled. "I've waited six years to see my family again. I can wait a little longer until I see your father again."

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo calmed down, not sure of how to deal with a crying Ichigo. "Ichigo, I cannot allow you to bring Masaki to the World of the Living. But I can allow you to see her here whenever you want," he said.

Breathing deeply, Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Masaki then turned to Rukia. "So you're Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Masaki got up. "Why don't you all wait here while I go and fetch another pot of tea and cakes," she suggested. The three nodded and she left briefly before they chatted some more.

 _ **Later that night….**_

Masaki sat by her son, watching him sleep. After finishing their tea, Byakuya and Rukia had left Ichigo with his mother to get reacquainted with her, knowing they had much to catch up on. Tired by the day's events, Ichigo felt sleepy, prompting Masaki to let him sleep in her bed while she went to go read Byakuya the nightly report.

Pulling the blanket over him, Masaki kissed her son's forehead. "Goodnight, Ichigo. I love you." Masaki patted his cheek, wondering if she was dreaming after getting her heart's desire. Picking up the logbook, Masaki walked out of her room and walked towards Byakuya's.

The captain was waiting for her, sitting on his cushion. Candles illuminated the room. He looked up as Masaki walked in. "You can leave the logbook. It's of little concern to me at the moment." As Masaki sat down, Byakuya looked at her sternly. "What is your name? Your full name?" he demanded.

"My name is Masaki Kurosaki. I'm the wife of Isshin Kurosaki and the mother of Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki."

"I see…" Byakuya said, realizing that up until this moment he'd never learned Masaki's last name. "And the reason that you've neglected to tell me your full name is?"

"You never asked," Masaki bluntly said. Remembering their past conversations, Masaki put aside her happiness towards seeing Ichigo again and her expression hardened. "Ichigo…my son…he's the boy you swore to kill. He's the boy whom you almost killed when he took your sister's powers." It wasn't a question and Byakuya knew it. "Why did you never say my son's name in all our talks?" she demanded to know.

"You never asked," Byakuya bluntly applied. "If you wish to strike me for what I did, I will not stop you," he said while closing his eyes.

Masaki shook her head. "No, my lord. I would never hit her."

"Be that as it may, there is but one thing I have to say to you, Masaki Kurosaki…."

Masaki watched as Byakuya removed his hairpins before bowing his head in penitence before her. "Byakuya?"

"I…am truly sorry…." Byakuya looked up and Masaki saw how sad he looked. "After all you've done for me, I've repaid your kindness with cruelty and coming close to murdering your child. Ichigo is a good son and a good friend to Rukia and I almost consigned them both to their deaths, despite knowing otherwise." He bowed his head again. "I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I beg you for your forgiveness."

Masaki got up and walked to the prostrating Byakuya. Kneeling down before him, she lifted his head up and smiled. "My lord, I will say it again. I never once hated you. And I still don't. I…I was hurt a little when I realized that Ichigo was the one you were fighting on the Sokyoku Hill. I can't deny the pain I felt when I realized that my son was the one you were so intent on claiming his life. But…" she caressed his face with her soft hands. "Not once did I hate you. And it does not matter what happened in the past…."

Byakuya blinked when he saw tears run down Masaki's face. "Masaki?"

"You brought my son back to me. I am the happiest mother in the world. All is forgiven, Byakuya…."

Touched by Masaki's kind heart, Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you…" he said softly, tears running down his face. Pulling away from her, he wiped the tears from his eyes and gestured. "I'm certain you'd rather spend the evening with your son rather than reading a report. You're dismissed for tonight, Masaki. And you may spend tomorrow with Ichigo before we send him back to the World of the Living."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya. You're most kind," Masaki said before leaving. Hurrying back to her room, Masaki crawled into bed with Ichigo and held her son tightly before falling asleep….

To be continued


	10. Parting For Now

**A.N.: To help the story move along I'm gonna jump ahead to the Zanpakuto Rebellion as I previously planned. I'm not gonna cover the Arrancar or Hueco Mundo arcs since I don't want to pad the story out more than I have to.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nine: Parting for Now_

 _ **A few days later….  
**_ **Sokyoku Hill**

Ichigo and his friends readied themselves for the return trip back to the World of the Living. Rukia, Byakuya and several of the remaining captains were there to see them off. The boy turned around and saw no sign of his mother. He looked over at Byakuya but didn't see her next to him.

The group was about to leave when they heard someone running towards them. Ichigo's face lit up when he saw his mother dash over to them, her face covered with sweat from running. In her hands was a large bag. "Mom!" he ran over to his mother and hugged her.

"Ichigo," Masaki said as she hugged her son. "Sorry I'm late. I was worried I wouldn't make it in time to see you off."

It killed Ichigo to leave his mother here. He'd internally debated whether he could try to sneak Masaki back with him and put her in a Gigai. But he knew that he couldn't. Byakuya and the others would obviously try to stop him and even if he did succeed there would still be problems. Everyone in the World of the Living knew that Masaki Kurosaki died six years ago. How could he possibly explain her coming back to life?

Masaki handed Ichigo the bag. "Here. These are for your sisters. They're yukatas for them to wear during festivals; I bought them with my savings."

Ichigo took the bag and smiled. "Mom…I…"

Ichigo's friends stared at the woman who was Ichigo's mother. "So that's Ichigo's mom," Chad noted, knowing how hard this must be for his best friend. The three friends had left Ichigo alone to spend time with his mother once Rukia had told him of the startling revelation. They were shocked as much as she was to learn that Byakuya's aide was really Ichigo's mother.

"She looks so pretty!" Orihime said, happy to finally meet Masaki.

Masaki turned to orangette and her face lit up. "You must be Orihime." She walked over to the girl and smiled at her. "You're so adorable!" she said as she hugged her. She turned to Chad and smiled. "And you must be Chad. It's so nice to finally meet Ichigo's friends."

Chad smiled at Masaki and shook her hand. "It's finally nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kurosaki."

Uryu pushed his glasses up and stared at her. ' _So this is Ichigo's mother. I wonder how different Ichigo would be if -'_ He was caught off guard when Masaki appeared in front of him and cupped his face.

"My goodness!" Masaki said. "You must be Uryu! You look so much like you're father!"

Uryu blushed as he stepped back, nursing his cheek. "You…you know Ryuken?" He had no idea that Ichigo's mother knew his father.

Masaki nodded. "We go way back. When you see him please tell him I said hello."

The gate opened up and a black cat appeared. To Masaki's amazement, the cat started to talk. "Alright, everyone. It's time to go."

"Ichigo," Masaki said, staring at the cat. "Why is a cat talking?"

"Oh, that's Yoruichi. She's our friend," Ichigo explained. "And she can transform into a cat."

"I see," Masaki answered, understanding rather quickly. "She reminds me of that woman who hung around that shopkeeper friend your father knew."

Ichigo blinked. "Wiat, Dad knows Urahara?"

Masaki simply stared at Ichigo. ' _Wait…Isshin hasn't told him anything?'_ She hadn't thought to ask Ichigo about whether or not Isshin had told him about her Quincy heritage or how they met. She knew of how Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo but she had not inquired about Isshin telling their son about his legacy.

Before Masaki could spill the beans, Yoruichi scratched Ichigo's leg. "C'mon, Ichigo! I know you want to stay but we have to go!"

"Oh, right!" Ichigo clutched both the pass Ukitake gave him to allow him into the Soul Society whenever he wanted and the bag his mother gave him. "I'll see you soon, Mom."

Masaki hugged her son tightly. She wished that she could hold him forever but she knew she had to let him return home. "Goodbye, Ichigo. I love you."

A tear ran down Ichigo's face and he struggled to keep himself together. He wanted to stay here with his mother but knew that his father and sisters were waiting for him. He pulled away from Masaki and smiled. "Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Ichigo," Masaki said. "Give your sisters my love. And tell your father I love him."

"I will," Ichigo said, turning around and walking over to the group in front of the gate.

Orihime, Chad and Uryu looked at Ichigo with concerned looks. Ichigo looked like he was close to crying again and they knew that this couldn't be easy for him to leave his mother after seeing her again for the first time since her death. "Let's go," he said, hoping that the pain in his heart would subside with every step away from the Soul Society.

Masaki watched the five leave and the portal closed behind them, becoming separated from her son for the second time. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Byakuya and Rukia. "My lord? Shall we return to the manor?"

Byakuya gave Masaki a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard this was for her. "Let's go home, Masaki."

Nodding, Masaki followed Byakuya and Rukia back down the hill, her heart filled with want. As she walked back to the Kuchiki Manor she wondered just why Isshin had never told Ichigo about his past. It would certainly have solved a lot of problems. One thing was for sure: Masaki would have a long talk with her husband when she finally met him again….

 _ **Weeks Later….**_

 **Kuchiki Manor; 10:30 PM**

Masaki sat on her cushion and waited. Renji was there and was busy talking to his captain about important business regarding the preparations for impending battle with Souske Aizen.

She reached into the folds of her kimono and touched the locket Ichigo had given her. Her son had come to visit her as often as he could, his smile making all the dark nights Masaki cried herself to sleep fade into the back of her mind. Byakuya would give her leave to spend the day with her son whenever Ichigo turned up at the manor, often with pictures of their family to give to his mother and other gifts. Among the gifts was the locket that had Isshin's picture of it; Masaki cherished the photo and would look at if often when she was alone, happy to see that her husband was alright.

As for Byakuya, his frinedhsip with his new aide had mended and the two now looked forward to their evenings together. They made sure to keep their talks professional out of not wanting to have another incident like the one where they kissed each other and Ichigo almost knocked Byakuya's teeth out for it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has assured us that the replica Karakura Town will be finished in time for the fight," Renji reported.

"And our contingency?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, sir. According to Kisuke Urahara he's close to completeing his research into the Arrancar's Garganta. Once he's finished we can enter Hueco Mundo."

"And end the battle before it begins," Byakuya nodded. "Very good, Renji."

Masaki smiled as the two men talked. She was glad that Byakuya no longer treated his lieutenant so coldly; he was treating him with the respect he deserved.

The two were interrupted when something flew into the room. Masaki recognized it as a Hell Butterfly. "Byakuya?" she started as it landed on Byakuya's hand. "What is it?"

Byakuya's brow furrowed as he listened to the orders. "The Head-Captain is summoning us to the Sokyoku Hill. Immediately." He stood up and grabbed Senbonzakura, slipping it into his sash.

"The Sokyoku Hill?" Renji asked, confused as Masaki was. "At this time of night? Why?"

"We'll see soon enough." Byakuya turned to his attendant. "You're dismissed for now, Masaki. I shall return as soon as my business on the Sokyoku Hill is complete."

"Okay." Masaki watched the two men Flashstep away. She looked up at the Hill and frowned. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about tonight.

Later, she would curse her woman's intuition….

To be continued


	11. Chaos in the Seireitei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Eleven: Chaos in the Seireitei_

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Masaki dashed out of her room when she heard the first of the explosions. Looking outside, her eyes saw orange on the horizon and her blood turned cold.

The Seireitei was burning.

Around her, servants and guards ran about like chickens with their heads cut off, unsure of what to do since the lord of the manor was not here. Oba ran up next to her and looked up at the flames. "This is terrible!" she sputtered, her ancient body trembling with fright. "What is happening?"

Masaki stopped a running guard and tried to calm the man down. "What's going on? What is happening?" she inquired.

"The…" the man choked, "The Seireitei is under attack!"

Oba paled. "Attack! By whom?"

"I…I don't know, they aren't anything like we've seen before!" he said before running off in terror.

Masaki turned to Oba. Byakuya wasn't here but she knew that she had to get the Kuchiki elder to safety. "Is there anywhere we can hide?" she asked, worried when she heard the explosions come closer.

Apparently Oba was more levelheaded than Masaki gave her credit for. "There is a shelter that the clan uses in an emergency. I believe this more than qualifies. It's kept away from the manor so that if the manor were attacked we'd have a place to flee to." She pointed to the gate. "It's not far from the manor. We should hurry befor-"

The old woman was cut off when they saw a blinding light in the distance. Masaki felt the blood retreat from her face when she saw a huge explosion at the Sokyoku Hill. "Byakuya!" she shouted, as if her voice could reach her master.

Oba trembled with fright. "Lady Rukia is there as well! What on earth is happening?!"

Taking hold of Oba's hand, Masaki pulled her through the gates and into the street. "Which way?" she said, looking around. The old woman pointed and they took off at a run. It was no easy task for Oba to guide Masaki towards the shelter, what with her old age making it hard to run and the fact that it was pandemonium in the streets.

"Through there!" Oba shouted over the screaming and explosions, pointing to a secluded alley. "The entrance is under one of the tiles!"

"What about the others?"

"If they've any sense they'll make it to the shelter as well!"

They pushed against the throng of people scrambling to find out what was happening and made it into the alley. Masaki felt sweat roll down her back as they rushed to the aforementioned tile. Masaki reached down but she found she couldn't pry it up. "It won't budge!" she cried out in frustration. "Do you need a key or something?" she asked Oba, who shook her head.

"No, all you need to do is pry it-"

Oba never finished. Before Masaki could even blink, a whirlwind flashed between her. Oba let out a choked gurgle as blood sprayed from the gaping wound in her chest, falling to the ground.

"OBA!" Masaki screamed, clutching the fallen Kuchiki. She didn't need any medical knowledge to know that the woman was dead already. "No!" She felt tears start to fall in her eyes. Oba was the one who hired her, the one who made her feel comfortable in her new job and had been a good friend to her. Now here she was, dead in Masaki's arms.

Inhuman laughter filled the burning night as Oba's killer manifested behind Masaki. " _ **Aww! Looks like I only got one of you. I was aiming for you both!**_ "

Standing up, Masaki turned around to face her attacker, Oba's killer. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Before her stood something that looked right out of nightmare. With black/red skin, the mystery attacker leered at Masaki as it held its bizarre weapons, two scythes connected by a long chain. It was wrapped in black wrappings and it leered at Masaki with blue eyes filled with malice.

Masaki took a step back but the madman advanced, licking his lips as he savored the moments before the deathblow. Hitting a wall, Masaki found herself in the worst of straits. She could defend herself against her attacker, this strange creature. But to do so would risk exposing who she really was.

But Masaki knew that if she were to die here, then she would face oblivion. Her body would disintegrate and she'd be reincarnated, unable to see her children or husband ever again. The thought of never seeing Ichigo again made Masaki steel herself.

Seeing the defiant look in his prey's eyes, the insane creature laughed. " _ **Oh I just love it when my prey think they can put up a fight. I think I'll cut out your eyes after I take your head, woman!**_ " It raised its weapon and Masaki braced herself, ready to dodge with Hirenkyaku. At the last second though, the creature stopped.

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui."

A flash of blue flame came out of nowhere and forced the attacker to Flashstep away, cursing at the intrusion. Masaki saw the attacker disappear in another whirlwind and fly away before turning around and smiling with joy. "Byakuya! You're okay!"

Landing next to his aide, Byakuya put his hands on Masaki's shoulders and looked her over. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Masaki replied before looking away. "But…Oba…."

Turning to his fallen elder, Byakuya knelt down and closed the woman's eyes, giving himself a moment of silence to respect the woman before standing up. "There will be time to grieve. Now is not that time. You need to head into the shelter," he said, walking over to the tile in the middle of the alley. "It's not safe for you here, Masaki and I cannot repel this attack while worrying for your sake." He stuck his zanpakuto into the edge of the tile and pried it up.

"Byakuya, what is going on? Who was that?" Masaki asked while Byakuya lifted the tile and exposed the secret entrance. "What happened on the Sokyoku Hill?"

"Someone named Muramasa has taken control of our zanpakuto and manifested them, turning our swords against us," Byakuya explained.

"But then…your zanpakuto and Rukia's-"

"Have both deserted us. We can't use Shikai or Bankai," Byakuya lamented before pointing to the hole. "I must regroup with my squad and form a counterattack. Get in."

Masaki nodded, knowing she was a burden to her master. She moved to climb down into the hole when something caught her eye off in the distance when she looked up to tell Byakuya good luck. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Or rather, who it was.

"Byakuya!" Masaki shouted, pointing to one of the rooftops nearby. "There!"

Byakuya whirled around and saw his sister and lieutenant cornered by several zanpakuto. Leaving Masaki behind, Byakuya immediately entered the fray. Masaki climbed back into the hole. Just when she was about to grab the tile to put it back over and climb down the ladder she looked up.

What she saw made her scream in horror.

She saw Byakuya doing battle with his own zanpakuto, recognizing the purple-armored samurai. She climbed out of the hole and jumped up onto a rooftop to see what was happening.

The mother's nerves were on edge as she watched Byakuya duel against his zanpakuto, her heart clenching as she knew how powerful the samurai was. When she saw Byakuya be swallowed up by a hail of pink steel and smash into a building she couldn't fight the inevitable scream. "BYAKUYA!"

The building Byakuya and the mass of blades slammed into was splintered to pieces, leaving nothing but rubble. Masaki covered her mouth and tried hard not to cry. Byakuya, her master and her friend…

' _No!'_ Masaki told herself as she stared at the rubble from atop the rooftop. ' _He's not dead. He can't be dead.'_ Byakuya was one of the strongest men she knew, aside from her husband and son. There's no way he'd die like this, not to his own zanpakuto. She looked around for the samurai and saw that he'd vanished as well.

But what happened next took hold of Masaki's attention. When she looked back at Rukia and Renji she saw them still on a rooftop but with another woman, presumably another zanpakuto. Judging by her sword and her appearance, Masaki surmised quickly hat this was Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

Horror filled Masaki's heart when Sode no Shirayuki sent a massive wave of snow and ice towards Rukia and Renji. Against her better judgment, she jumped off the rooftop and headed for them. She knew she should head back to the shelter but she'd never be able to look Ichigo in the eye again if she stood by while his friends got hurt.

She neared the huge chunk of ice and saw Renji lying unconscious next to it. The lieutenant had taken a blow to the head by a piece of debris, knocking him out. Masaki rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse, making sure he was okay. When she remembered that there were two people on the rooftop, she looked around for Byakuya's sister. But Rukia was nowhere to be seen. "Rukia!" she called out, hoping to see that small head of raven hair. She looked into the ice but saw nobody frozen inside and breathed a sigh of relief. No doubt Rukia had evaded the attack and was running for cover.

She looked back at Renji and then back at the rubble where Byakuya had smashed into, feeling a horrible choice. She could search the rubble to find some trace of her master and leave the unconscious Renji exposed or take Renji to safety and leave Byakuya buried underneath a ton of rubble. She was also worried for Rukia, who she had no idea where she was. ' _Isshin…what would you do if you were here?'_

She knew that her first duty was technically towards her master but she was the wife of a doctor and she knew that she couldn't leave Renji to potential death. Praying that Byakuya was still alive, Masaki utilized her Blut to pick up Renji with Blut Arterie and hurried away from the ruined building. She passed the body of Oba and promised to return to make sure that she got a proper burial. "I'm sorry, Oba…" she said as she hurried along. Turning back to the rubble, Masaki fought back tears and hurried on. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. Please be safe."

Hurrying along, Masaki turned her thoughts to Rukia as well and prayed that she was okay as well, the whole world burning around her as she ran while carrying Renji. Little did she know that Rukia would escape into the World of the Living, seeking shelter with Ichigo.

As for Byakuya, Masaki would soon find herself put to the ultimate test….

To be continued


	12. Ichigo & Rukia in Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twelve: Rukia & Ichigo in Danger_

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Masaki shambled past the gates and stepped into the manor grounds, feeling tired. Her beautiful white kimono was covered in dirt and grime from her ordeal the night before. She had dark circles around her eyes from not getting a wink of sleep. Finding a bench, she sat down and wiped her eyes.

It'd taken some time to get Renji Abarai medical treatment last night. There was so much chaos and pandemonium that Masaki couldn't figure out which was in Squad Four's direction. The problem was only made more critical with the waves of panicked Soul Reapers trying to fight the dangerous rogue Zanpakuto and putting out the fires they'd started. Added to the problem was that Renji was on the heavy side, making Masaki's responsibility even harder.

Just when Masaki was about to pull her hair out in frustration, she came across the lieutenant of Squad Four that she'd met previously on the day of Rukia's execution, Isane Kotetsu. Isane quickly took Renji off the weary mother's hands and escorted them both quickly to Squad Four. Masaki was relieved to hear that Renji only had a mild concussion and would quickly recover, her captain coming to thank Masaki for saving Renji. As morning came and the chaos died down, the captain gave Masaki leave to return to the Kuchiki Manor.

Sitting on the bench, Masaki buried her face in her hands. ' _Did I make the right decision?'_ she thought to herself for the umpteenth time that hour. Throughout the night as she carried Renji she was afraid for Byakuya. She'd feared that she'd left him for dead. Even worse, she'd heard nothing of Rukia, whom she also feared she'd left for dead. ' _Isshin…I wish you were here,'_ she lamented, pulling out the locket and looking at her husband's face. ' _I wish I knew what to do. If only you were here with me right now….'_ Not for the first time did she wonder if she could've found a way to go with her son back to the World of the Living, if only to see her family one last time.

Masaki's depression was interrupted when she heard footsteps. Standing up, she turned towards the gate and brought her hand to her mouth. She saw several members of the Kuchiki family carrying a stretcher slowly through the gates, faces of sorrow written on each of them.

On the stretcher lay the dead body of Oba Kuchiki.

Tears ran down Masaki's face as the men carried the elder's body inside, another elder mournfully telling servants to prepare a funeral for Oba. Sitting back down, the woman cried as she remembered holding Oba in her arms as the woman breathed her last, safety just feet away from them.

"Why?" she mumbled in despair as she sobbed. "I finally saw my son again. Why is everything going so wrong now?"

Not wanting anyone to see her so distraught, Masaki composed herself as best she could. Nobody paid much attention to Byakuya's aide as she shambled back to her room, collapsing onto her bed. Changing out of her ruined kimono, Masaki put on another outfit and took deep breaths.

' _Oba is dead. Rukia is missing. Byakuya might be dead. Why is this happening?'_

Exiting her room, Masaki cautiously walked to the room where the men had brought Oba's body. She saw nobody inside and knew that they were waiting for Oba's body to disintegrate and become Reishi. Walking inside, she stepped closer to where Oba lay and touched the old woman's hand. "It's so cold…" she murmured, more tears falling down her face. Aside from Byakuya, Oba was the closest Masaki had to a friend here in the Kuchiki Manor, with the rest of the nobles treating her like a meager servant. "Was this how it was when I died?" she wondered to nobody in particular. "Did Ichigo feel like this?"

Hearing footsteps come closer, Masaki dried her eyes and moved for the door, not wanting to get in trouble. However, she heard the footsteps move past the door to the room and overhead the person talking. "Sir! I've news!"

Masaki stopped as she heard another man speak. "What is it? Have Squad Six located Lord Bykauya?"

"No, sir," the first speaker said mournfully. "For now, he's counted among the missing. According to what we've heard, the casualties were low. Much of the Seireitei is damaged but for now the crisis is momentarily over. Also, we've received reports that Lady Rukia has been found."

The light-haired woman's breath hitched. ' _Rukia's okay? Thank goodness!'_ She let out a sigh of relief and listened further, hoping for more information.

"From what we've heard, she escaped into the World of the Living. She was chased by her own zanpakuto. We don't know much else but we do know that the Subsitute Soul Reaper was engaged in combat with her zanpakuto briefly."

Masaki put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping loudly. ' _Ichigo had been fighting that owman?'_ The mother felt scared for her son when she remembered the icy power the snow woman had displayed last night. ' _Ichigo, please, PLEASE be okay….'_

"And where is Lady Rukia?" the second speaker inquired.

"At Squad Six with Lieuteant Abarai. He awoke earlier this morning and returned to his squad for active duty."

Masaki listened further but didn't hear further. As the two sets of voices walked away she exited the room and took a deep breath. Knowing that she was of little use to the Kuchiki Clan now that Oba wsa dead and Byakuya was missing, Masaki headed out the gates and headed for Squad Six, the guard not stopping her as she left. ' _Maybe Rukia knows what happened to Byakuya. And she can tell me if Ichigo is okay….'_

She hurried towards Squad Six, taking in the destroyed and smoking buidlings around her. "How has this happened?" she wondered aloud before finding her way to Squad Six. She entered the hallway and followed the path towards Byakuya's office. Holding her breath, she opened the door.

The office was empty.

Sighing in disappointment, Masaki closed the door and looked around before seeing a head of red hair in sight. "Renji!" she called out.

The lieutenant turned and saw his captain's family aide coming towards him. Knowing that this was Ichigo's mother and that she'd saved him, Renji bowed respectfully. "Mrs. Kurosaki. Thank you for saving me last night. I might be dead if not for you."

"No need to thank me, Renji," Masaki smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more…."

"It's alright. I know it must've been hard for you." He looked down at the floor and his face became crestfallen. "Mrs. Kurosaki, do you…know what happened to Cpatain Kuchiki?"

Masaki shook her head. "I'm sorry but…I only know as much as you." She remembered Byakuya being swarmed by his own Shikai before slamming into the building and couldn't help but shiver. Remembering why she was here she regained her nerve and looked up at Renji. "Rukia? Is she alright? I heard she made it back."

Renji gave her a smile before nodding. "Yeah. Apparently we have your son to thank for saving her from Sode no Shirayuki. She came in a while ago and left right before I ran into you. She came back to the Soul Society in search of Captian Kuchiki."

Masaki sighed in disappointment. "So she doesn't know where he is either…."

"It'll be alright."

The woman looked up and was reassured by Renji's smile. "I know Captain Kuchiki. He won't die. Not from this."

"I understand," Masaki replied, knowing that she should have more faith in her friend like Renji had. "Do you know where Rukia went?"

"I'm afraid not," Renji said while scratching the back of his head. "I need to head out as well. All officers are being dispatched to seek out the rogue zanpakuto."

"I see." Masaki knew that she'd be no help to Renji. After all, she wasn't a Soul Reaper. "I suppose all I can do is wait…" she turned back to Renji and bowed. "Thank you, Renji."

She turned around and walked away, exiting the Squad's barracks. Stepping outside she sighed in exasperation, not knowing what to do. "Should I go back to the manor and wait? Or should I try to look for Byakuya where I last saw him?"

Walking down a street, she pondered her choices before hugging her arms, her breath becoming visible. "What on earth?" she looked around and noticed how the street was covered in…"Ice?"

No sooner than the word came out of her mouth than she felt it: two spiritual pressures battling it out. Masaki's eyes widened in horror when she recognized whose spiritual pressure it was. "Rukia!" And she didn't need to even guess at who she fighting. "She's fighting her zanpakuto."

She hurried down the street, only to stop dead in her tracks when she felt another person's spiritual pressure enter the fray and her heart almost stopped from the dread.

" _Ichigo!"_

To be continued


	13. Ichigo's Peril A Mother's Defense

**A.N.: I struggled tremendously with this chapter because there is a huge plot point in the Final Arc regarding Zangetsu and I didn't want this to become one giant mess. So after some critical thinking I'm going to play a card that I don't usually play. I'm playing the "FINAL ARC WILL NOT HAPPEN AFTER THIS STORY" card to erase some obvious plot holes and get on with it. You might call it cheap and lazy, I call it wanting to end my story my way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Ichigo's Peril; A Mother's Defense_

 **Soul Society**

Masaki ran down the ice-covered street, hurrying as fast as she could. She passed by tall ice sculptures that lay before an opened gateway before realizing to her horror that they weren't ice sculptures.

They were people frozen in place.

"Ichigo, please be safe!" she prayed as she dashed through the gates.

To her relief she saw a head of orange hair, standing tall among the snow and ice covered landscape. Masaki was horrified to see Rukia on the ground behind him, covered in injuries. "Ichigo!" she shouted as she ran over to her son. "Are you alright!"

The Substitute, clad in his Bankai jacket, turned around to see his mother running towards him. "Mom!" He had no idea why his mother was here but part of him was grateful that she hadn't been hurt in the previous attack. "Rukia's hurt!"

Reaching them, Masaki crouched down and cradled Rukia in her arms. The unconscious Soul Reaper groaned in pain while Masaki held her, her body cold to the bone. "Rukia…."

"How interesting…."

Masaki looked up to see who'd spoken. Her jaw dropped when she saw the figure standing several yards away from Ichigo. She instantly recognized Sode no Shirayuki, the woman who'd attacked Rukia before and had separated her and Renji during the attack. The person standing next to her was unlike anything Masaki had seen before. His gaunt appearance contrasted his shaggy, brown hair and pale skin. He wore a long white coat with a thick, heavy collar. What chilled Masaki the most was his nails, his long, sinister nails that looked like he could claw her eyes out with a mere swipe. "Ichigo, who is that man?"

"I'm so glad you asked, ma'am," the man answered in response. He put a hand to his chest and began to speak, "My name is Muramasa."

"Mura…masa?"

Ichigo immediately put himself between the mysterious man and his mother. He pointed his black sword at him and scowled. "What is it you're hoping to accomplish with all this insanity?!" he demanded to know.

Gesturing to Sode no Shirayuki Muramasa answered, "My goal is to liberate all zanpakuto from their masters. Which is why I had Sode no Shirayuki lure you here to the Soul Society by attacking her former master."

"What?!" both Ichigo and Masaki gasped.

"My goal is to free _all_ zanpakuto. No exceptions." He turned to Sode no Shirayuki and glared at her. "You'd better go."

"Yes," the snow woman replied before disappearing.

When Muramasa turned back to Ichigo and Masaki he held up his hand and a sword appeared from out of thin air. Ichigo looked back at his mother and knew he couldn't fight here. He'd never forgive himself if he lost his mother twice. "Let's do this somewhere else," he told Muramasa.

Amused, Muramasa nodded. "As you wish. Rukia Kuchiki and the other woman are of little concern to me."

"Ichigo, no!" Masaki pleaded. "He's the one behind the zanpakuto rebelling!" she reminded him, "Ichigo, what if he turns your zanpakuto against you?"

"I know," Ichigo replied, locking eyes with Muramasa. "But I don't have a choice. Take care of Rukia for me, Mom."

"Ichigo!"

But Masaki's words fell on deaf ears as Ichigo took off. Muramasa paid Masaki little attention as he chased after her son leaving Masaki alone with the unconscious Rukia.

Though she was worried for her son Masaki knew that she had to attend to Rukia first. The girl was covered in injuries due to her fight with her zanpakuto as well as frostbite in several places. Looking around, Masaki made sure that nobody was around before she began using her Quincy abilities to heal Rukia. She'd improved her skills since the time she met Isshin so she was able to heal the frostbite on the poor girl's arms. However, before she could proceed further she heard footsteps coming and ended her healing.

Turning her head to see if it was another attacker, Masaki breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Isane Kotetsu rush into the courtyard flanked by several members of Squad Four. "Isane!" she called out. "She's badly hurt!"

Dashing over to the woman holding Rukia, Isane knelt down and inspected her injuries. The grave look in her eyes told Masaki that Rukia was hurt worse than she imagined. "What happened?"

"She fought her zanpakuto," Masaki explained. "They were interrupted by a man named Muramasa."

Isane's eyes widened with horror. "Muramasa!" she gasped. "But that's the man who freed our zanpakuto!"

"I know. Right now Ichigo is fighting him and-"

Before Isane could blink Masaki rose to her feet when she felt a burst of spirit energy. In the distance she saw a flash of black and red. Then she heard a scream. The knot in Masaki's stomach tightened when she realized who was doing the screaming.

It was her son.

"ICHIGO! NO!" Masaki hurried past Isane and the healers and made for the courtyard entrance.

"Wait!" Isane called out only to watch as Masaki disappeared from the gates. "Oh dear…."

Masaki ran as fast as she could towards the spot where she saw the flash. She had to help Ichigo. She was not going to lose her son again after reuniting with him at long last. Rounding a corner, Masaki hurried along before she heard a roar that stopped her dead in her tracks. She recognized that sound immediately and her heart grew cold with terror. That wasn't the sound a normal person would make. That was the sound of a Hollow.

Every step she took felt like an eternity. But eternity ended when she rounded another corner and saw the chaos before her eyes….

The first thing she saw was Muramasa, who was standing next to a large crater in the wall. Beside him was a man shrouded in black, his eyes covered by sharp sunglasses. The blade in his hand instantly confirmed Masaki's fears; Muramasa had taken control of Ichigo's zanpakuto and had unleashed him upon her son. Masaki trembled when she recognized the visage of Yhwach, the Quincy King. She recognized him from portraits back at the Ishida estate when she lived there. ' _I am so confused!'_ Masaki tried to make sense of it all but came up short. ' _Why…why is Ichigo's zanpakuto Yhwach?'_ But whatever thoughts Masaki had about the mysterious man in black melted when she saw the person Zangetsu was standing off against.

A monster clad in white hissed as it stared down at the zanpakuto. Masaki fought the urge to vomit at the sight of such a hideous creature. Its body was lizard-like and it had a long, spiked tail as well as protrusions from its shoulders. But what caught Masaki's eye was the mane of long orange hair on its head. The blood in Masaki's body turned cold when she realized that the Hollow was Ichigo!

Before she could even stop herself, her mouth formed a scream loud enough to be heard for miles. "ICHIGOOO!" she shrieked in horror. Turning to Muramasa and Zangetsu, she glared at them with angry eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOY?!" she screamed.

"You were foolish to follow us, woman." Muramasa held his hand up, ready to ensnare Masaki with his technique the same way that he did to her son. "You can die along with your son."

A loud hiss interrupted the man and the three turned to the Hollowfied Ichigo. The creature had its eyes fixed squarely on Masaki. It knew this woman. Memory flowed into its mind. It remembered her. Before it was awakened inside of Ichigo, it remembered being a part of this woman. It remembered trying to claim her soul and destroy her.

It would not let her get away a second time.

Ignoring the two men, the Hollow gripped the metal blade it had in its claws and lunged at Masaki. " _ **Oraaaaaaaaa!**_ " it shrieked as its arm arched, preparing to cut her in two.

The numbness in Masaki's body faded when she saw the creature that was her son charge at her. She remembered this Hollow too and knew instantly that her gravest fears had been confirmed: Ichigo had inherited the Hollow that had tried to destroy her and now it was going to try to finish the job. Putting Muramasa and Zangetsu out of her mind, Masaki ran for her life. She didn't have a plan on what to do or how to break the Hollow's hold on Ichigo. She only knew that she had to outrun the creature before it killed her.

She ducked as Hollow Ichigo chopped at her, the force destroying the wall that the blade collided into. She dashed away down the street but the Hollow was right behind her. Masaki turned her head just in time and saw Hollow Ichigo ready itself for another lunge and knew she had no choice. When it attacked her she dashed away using Hirenkyaku, hoping that nobody was around to notice her display of Quincy abilities.

Though Masaki was fast, Hollow Ichigo was just as agile, using the Hollow technique Sonido to keep up with her. Finally, the mother's stamina failed her and she ran out of breath. When she finally stopped running she was in a deserted part of the Seireitei, on a long road with pillars on both sides.

" _ **Grrrrr….**_ "

Masaki looked up, panting and sweating, to see Ichigo yards away, looking at her like it was savoring the kill. "Ichigo…" she pleaded, hoping to reach her son trapped inside the monster. "Please! You have to snap out of it! Don't let it win! Fight it!"

The Hollow stepped forward with a clawed foot, forcing Masaki back against a pillar. It raised a hand up and an orb of red energy formed: a Cero, ready to blast Masaki into oblivion. Tears ran down Masaki's face as she faced death at the hands of her own son. She could fight back. She could summon her bow and face this demon. But that would mean hurting her son.

And to do so would be far worse than death. _'Isshin…'_ Masaki thought, knowing these were her final moments. ' _I'm so sorry I never got to see you again….'_

But the red orb suddenly dispersed, confusing Masaki as she realized she wasn't dead yet. The Hollow shrieked as its hand went to its face. " _ **No!**_ " came the voice of Ichigo. The Hollow flailed about as it stumbled backwards, slashing at the air as it struggled with itself. " _ **I won't let you hurt my Mom!**_ "

"Ichigo! Fight it!" Masaki called out. "I know you're stronger than it!"

"Enough."

A flash of black put itself between her and Ichigo. Masaki let out an audible gasp when she saw Zangetsu. "Who are you?" Masaki asked, the question burning inside of her. "Are you my son's zanpakuto? Are you Zangetsu? Or are you Yhwach."

The man in black turned his head to regard the mother before turning back to Ichigo, who was still fighting his own inner demon. "Yes," he replied vaguely.

Knowing that this man wasn't going to spill the beans, Masaki asked the next question. "Why have you turned on Ichigo?"

"I wish to see who is stronger? I have taught him all I can. Now it is time for me to see if he's worthy of such strength. If finding my answer means killing him, then so be it."

A mother's fire burned inside Masaki. This man intended to harm her son. Zanpakuto or not, she was not going to allow that. "I won't let you!" She held out her hand and started to gather Reishi to form a Quincy bow. "You won't lay a hand on my son!"

"Unfortunately that is not for you to decide."

Zangetsu disappeared from Masaki's sight. In an instant, the man reappeared behind her and whacked Ichigo's mother in the back of her head, bypassing her Blut Vene by hitting her before she could react. Hitting the ground with a thud, Masaki could only fall into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her son ripping off the mask on his face and collapsing onto the ground.

"I…chi…go…."

To be continued


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath_

 _ **Ichigo Vs. Zangetsu**_

Masaki was jolted back into consciousness when she felt a huge shockwave and a blinding light hit her. Groaning, she opened her eyes only to see a blinding ball of blue light in front of her. She was almost blown away by the huge Getsuga Tensho and had to cling to a upturned piece of rock to keep herself from flying away.

A huge cloud of dust obscured her view for the longest time. When it finally cleared she saw Ichigo standing tall and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay…" she breathed, her thumping heart calming down. She saw no sign of Zangetsu, or Yhwach since she was still unclear about the man, only his sword sticking in the ground. She also saw the man in white, Muramasa, standing nearby. She was too far away to hear what they were seeing but she became alarmed when the man suddenly started coughing and his body becoming opaque. "What…is he?"

Muramasa disappeared, leaving only Ichigo. The orange-haired boy turned around to see his mother on the hard ground and dropped his sword, rushing to his mother. "Mom! Are you okay?" he quickly said as he knelt down.

"I'm fine, Ichigo." She reached out and touched her son's cheek. "I'm just happy to see you're alright. I…" she fought back tears when she remembered hearing her son's scream. "I was so worried."

Ichigo hugged his mom, the guilt plain on his face. He didn't remember much when he was Hollowfied but he did know that when he saw his mother he went instantly on the attack. "Mom…I'm so sorry…."

Masaki shushed her son and pulled him close. "It's not your fault. We're both alive. That's enough for now." Masaki didn't know if now was the time to tell Ichigo about where his Inner Hollow came from or question about Zangetsu's appearance but figured that she should just be glad that Ichigo was okay.

Helping his mother to her feet, Ichigo walked over to Tensa Zangetsu and drew it out of the ground. He turned to his mother and walked back to her. "C'mon, let's get back to Squad Four so I can tell the captains what's happened." He took his mother's hand away and led her away from the scene of the carnage.

"Ichigo, that man…who was he?"

"That was Muramasa. He's the one who started the rebellion. He's a zanpakuto," Ichigo explained, recalling his meeting with the mysterious man inside his Inner World where Muramasa tried to seek out the source of Ichigo's Hollowfication. "He said he killed his master."

Masaki looked at her son confused. "He was a zanpakuto? That would explain his strange appearance. No Soul Reaper looks like that." She squeezed her son's hand and smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too." He held up Tensa Zangetsu. "And I'm glad that Zangetsu's back with me."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Squad Four**

Masaki sat by Rukia's beside, keeping a vigilant watch. Ichigo had gone to inform the other captains of his encounter with Muramasa and the knowledge of how to regain a zanpakuto. She heard a loud racket come from the meeting room and frowned. "Sounds like a playground in there. What are they doing?" She turned back to Rukia, the girl sleeping soundly despite the loud noise coming from down the hall.

Changing the rag on the girl's head, Masaki was glad to see that her fever had gone down. Isane told her and Ichigo that Rukia's injuries were grave but thankfully she'd make a full recovery with some rest.

While glad that Rukia and Ichigo were okay, Masaki had been overhearing some of the conversations from the Soul Reapers that passed by the room. Apparently Renji had managed, albeit barely, to get his Zanpakuto back. However, one of the other lieutenants was engaged in combat by his zanpakuto and was soundly defeated; from what she heard, he barely escaped with the help of another lieutenant.

And Byakuya was still missing.

Masaki looked down at her kimono, the Kuchiki seal emblazoned on it. Part of her had started feeling pride now that she and Byakuya were friends, that she was as much a part of his life as he was for hers. Again Masaki questioned her decision to abandon Byakuya to save Renji. ' _I couldn't save Oba. Did I kill Byakuya by not going back for him?'_ she morbidly thought.

Footsteps snapped her out of her doldrums and she looked up to see Ichigo walk in. Shaking off her depression, Masaki beckoned for her son to join her at Rukia's bedside. "What did you tell the captains? And…what was all that racket?" she asked out of curiosity.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Well…Renji and his zanpakuto got into a bit of an argument and Captain Unohana had to put him in his place." He shivered from the memory of Unohana's chilling smile but set that aside. "I told the captains what I learned. Unfortunately there's still no signs of the Head-Captain or Byakuya."

"Byakuya…."

Both Masaki and Ichigo turned to see Rukia awake. The girl turned her head to see her visitors as Isane walked into the room. "Ichigo…Mrs. Kurosaki…." She slowly started to rise, coughing all the while.

Isane put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and stopped her from getting up. "Don't. You haven't recovered yet." When Rukia laid back down and her breathing evened out, the silver-haired lieutenant shook her head. "What you did was reckless. It may take a while but I believe you'll a full recovery."

Rukia nodded before looking over at Ichigo. "Ichigo…."

"Rukia, why did you come back to the Soul Society when you were already hurt?" Ichigo demanded to know. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I had to come back." Rukia's eyes turned to Masaki, whom she knew shared her pain. "My brother…."

"He'll be fine."

Masaki turned to see her son smiling at his friend confidently. "I know Byakuya. He wouldn't go down that easily."

"I know that…but…."

When Rukia failed to finish, Masaki completed her statement in her head. ' _But I've got a bad feeling about this….'_ Masaki felt the same way. She couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that things were only about to get worse.

Reaching for her pillow, Masaki grabbed it and fluffed it a bit before putting it back under Rukia's head. "Try to get some rest, Rukia."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kurosaki…."

Mother and son watched Rukia fall back asleep before Ichigo turned to his mother. That feeling of his heart being torn in two was coming back to him. He didn't want to leave her here all by herself to let her worry about him but on the other hand he couldn't just stay here while his friends did all the fighting. More so, he couldn't put his mother in grave danger like he did when he Hollowfied.

Speaking of which….

"Hey Mom?"

Masaki saw how uncomfortable Ichigo looked and knew the question that was coming. She knew that her son was no fool and must have noticed several things. "Yes?"

"Earlier, when I was Hollowfied, I could swear I saw you look like you were-"

"Ah! There you are, Ichigo!"

The pair turned to see a new visitor standing in the doorway. Masaki recognized the man by Byakuya's description of him: Ikkaku Madarame, Squad Eleven's Third-Seat. "Ikkaku," Ichigo addressed.

"I heard you got your zanpakuto back." The bald man grinned as he shouldered his sword. "I want to hear all about it." He cocked a thumb to the hallway.

"Ikkaku, is your zanpakuto…."

The man chuckled, looking over to his sword. "Yep. It's just a hunk of metal right now." He turned back to Ichigo and grinned. "But I'm going to find my zanpakuto and beat him back into submission." His sharp eyes turned their gaze to Masaki and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the resemblance. "Who's she?"

"Oh, this is my mother, Masaki."

The mother nodded her head, smiling at the Third-Seat. "A pleasure to meet you, Ikkaku."

"Likewise." Ikkaku turned his attention back to Ichigo. "I'm heading out to join the search for the rebelling zanpakuto. Omeada's been deployed the search the archives for any clues on Muramasa while the other lieutenants searched the Seireitei. Wanna come with?" His lips formed a cheeky grin as he gave a passing glance to Masaki. "Or do you need your mother's permission first?" he taunted.

"Ikakku! Don't insult me in front of my mom, you asshole!" Ichigo shouted, his face turning red. "Yow!" he suddenly yelped when he felt a sharp twist on his ear.

"Ichigo," Masaki addressed her son while tugging on his ear, a very useful means of getting her son's attention. "What have I told you about cursing?" After Ichigo apologized she let go. Sighing, Masaki sat back down. "Go with him, Ichigo. I'll watch over Rukia."

Nursing his sore ear, Ichigo nodded. "Okay, Mom."

Looking up at her son, Masaki wished that she had the time to talk to Ichigo, to explain what she and his father had always meant to tell him. "Be safe," she pleaded.

Ichigo gave his mother a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll find Muramasa. And Byakuya." He grabbed Zangetsu and put it on his back before walking up to Ikakku. "C'mon. Let's go."

Masaki watched her son leave with his friend before returning to Rukia, who was thankfully still asleep despite all the ruckus.

Outside she could hear the two as they walked away. "How's your ear, momma's boy?"

"Shut up, Ikakku!"

Chuckling, Masaki looked out the window and smiled for a brief instant. It was always nice to meet another of Ichigo's friends. If only it weren't under the most unpleasant of circumstances….

"Ichigo…please stay safe…."

To be continued


	15. A Painful Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Fourteen: A Painful Choice_

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Squad Four**

The sunlight filtering through the window disturbed Masaki's rest. Sitting up, she yawned before remembering she wasn't in the Kuchiki Manor. Too afraid of letting Masaki wander on her own, Isane had offered the mother a small room for the night since the lieutenant couldn't have someone escort her back to the Kuchiki Manor last night.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Masaki saw the blue sky and wondered what today would bring. Would the Soul Reapers be able to put an end to this madness? Was her son safe? And what had become of Byakuya.

Deciding to check on Rukia, Masaki slipped on a robe that Isane provided. Her servant robe was too dirty now after all that'd happened. Deciding to check on Rukia, Masaki walked out of her room and headed towards the one she was staying in.

"Mom!"

Masaki whirled around and gasped when she saw her son at the end of the corridor. "Ichigo!" She dashed over to her son and hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened? I was worried sick!"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He merely hugged his mother back and gave a weak sigh, clearly tired after last night's events.

The silence Ichigo provided unnerved Masaki. "What's wrong?" She looked at her son's face and saw sadness in his eyes. She looked and over and didn't see any injuries on him. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm fine, Mom. I had a few run-ins with some of the zanpakuto but I'm alright."

"But then…."

"I need to see the captains. It's about Byakuya."

The gasp Masaki let out was louder than she'd meant to. "Byakuya! Is he…" her heart clenched when she saw the look on his face. "Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that, Mom…."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Squad Four; Captains Meeting Room**

Masaki's face was pale. All of the color in her face had left her as she listened to Ichigo's recount of last night's events. She sat numb at the table, the look of shock reciprocated on the faces of both Ukitake, Renji and Isane's captain, Unohana. Ichigo had found Byakuya but the news was worse than any of them had feared.

Byakuya had turned traitor and joined the zanpakuto rebellion.

Before anyone could stop him, Renji jumped out of his chair and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "You'd better watch your mouth, Ichigo! Talk like that will get you in trouble around here, you liar!"

It was Masaki's turn to jump out of her chair next, putting herself between Ichigo and Renji. "My son is no liar!" she said adamantly. "He wouldn't make something like this up!" she yelled angrily into Renji's face.

"If everyone will please calm down."

All heads turned to Captain Unohana, who looked at Renji with a disarming expression. Cursing, Renji let go of Ichigo and stepped away from the two Kurosakis. The woman turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, is this the truth? Not that I'm doubting your credibility," she said quickly to avoid Masaki's fury, "But this is a serious charge. Tell us everything from the beginning."

Everyone sat back down as Ichigo recapped what'd happened last night. First he and Ikkaku had encountered the Third-Seat's zanpakuto, Hozukimaru and Omaeda's, Gegetsuburi. After chasing Hozukimaru, he ran into Toshiro's zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru and watched as the short captain reclaimed his blade. He was then ambushed by Momo's and Rangiku's zanpakuto, Tobiume and Haineko. After the two dealt with their zanpakuto, they ran into Muramasa.

Just as Ichigo was about to deal a critical blow to the man while his guard was down, Senbonzakura intervened. Ichigo had the upper hand but the fight was interrupted by Byakuya. To the horror of Ichigo, Momo and Rangiku, the man proclaimed that he was joining the rebelling zanpakuto, warning Ichigo to stay out of the way or perish.

Silence filled the room as everyone process Ichigo's story. Renji looked at the ground, shaken to the core. Isane and Unohana looked at each other with worried looks. Ichigo merely stared at the table, wondering if what happened last night really happened. Masaki was in complete and total confusion. What Ichigo told her didn't sound like Byakuya at all. She could hardly believe it.

Unohana looked over to her contemporary. "We should keep the news of his defection from Squad Six. It will only disrupt the morale and-"

"No," the white-haired man protested. "At this point, it will only cause rumors to abound. As much as it pains me to admit, we have to be transparent with this." Masaki could tell that the decision weighed heavily on his shoulders but understood where he was coming from on this.

"What about Rukia?" Renji asked, looking out the window.

Ukitake stood up. "I'll tell her."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"She's strong. She'll have to accept the truth regardless."

Ukitake left the room, followed by Unohana who was to alert the remaining captains of what'd transpired, flanked by Isane. Renji stormed out of the room angry; at whom, Masaki was uncertain.

She and Ichigo sat at the table for several minutes while they chewed over what'd been discussed. Masaki reached out and squeezed her son's hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for her son. Her son looked like he'd been shaken to the core.

Ichigo found it difficult to speak, unable to figure out what to say to his mother. He'd come to respect Byakuya and to almost value him as a friend. He may have been callous in his regards to Ichigo but he'd treated his mother with respect, barring the one time he slapped her and had shown that deep down he was an honorable man.

But now…Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"I don't know, Mom." Ichigo was honestly surprised that his mother wasn't the one who was shaken up. He looked over and frowned. "What do you think? Can you make heads or tails of what Byakuya's thinking?" He knew that his mother was the closest Byakuya had to a best friend. Maybe she could see what he'd missed.

Sitting back in her chair, Masaki folded her hands and thought back on Ichigo's words. Per Unohana's request, Ichigo had given as close as a word-for-word recount of Byakuya's explanation. The more she thought of it, the more something about what Byakuya had said seemed…off.

"I don't know," she admitted, thinking on several key sentences that Byakuya had said.

" _I will never surrender to a zanpakuto. No matter what the circumstance."_

" _It is really quite simple: my desire is to uphold my self-respect."_

"I can't say," she said reluctantly. "He didn't outright say he was joining the zanpakuto."

"But he's working with them," Ichigo pointed out. "I wonder, does he even know Muramasa has brainwashed them?" he wondered out loud.

"No. Byakuya is a smart man. He must know what we've all learned by now. He's not one to rush into something without knowing what he's getting into," Masaki noted. "There's something else. I think Byakuya's trying to deal with it in his own way."

His mother's insight helped calm Ichigo down, his anxiety lessened. He was glad to have his mother back for times like this. He stood up and sighed. "I should be going back to the search. Do you want me to walk you back to the Kuchiki Manor?"

"I'd like that," Masaki smiled. She followed Ichigo out of the room and headed down to the hallway where the exit lay.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor; Gardens**

The moon was beginning to rise as night fell on the Soul Society once more. Masaki sat in the gardens, unsure of what to do. The decision to return to the Kuchiki Manor wasn't a good one. Now that Byakuya's betrayal had become known, several members of the clan were questioning whether Masaki had a hand in it, especially since she was the only one who saw Oba die.

As soon as she entered through the gates she'd been taken to the elders who grilled her for information. Masaki told them all she could but she wasn't sure they were convinced of her innocence. They'd told her to wait outside while they deliberated, the clan already in chaos after the loss of an elder and their leader's betrayal.

Sighing, Masaki leaned back against the tree. She loved the gardens, spending her evening serving tea with Byakuya here. Sometimes they'd talk until they were both tired. Other times they'd sat in silence and watched as the night carried on, taking comfort and each other's company.

No, Masaki wasn't in love with Byakuya but she did consider him a friend and a good one at that. The idea of him turning traitor burned her heart. Once again she wished her husband were here to help shoulder the burden. She looked up at the stars and sighed. "Byakuya…where are you? Why have you turned on us?"

 _BOOM!_

The explosion in the distance jolted Masaki back to reality. She saw a plume of smoke far off in the distance and knew instantly where it was: Squad Six. "Oh no! Renji!" she gasped. "Is it the zanpakuto again?"

But as she closed her eyes and stretched out her senses, she realized that it wasn't a zanpakuto who was fighting Renji but….

"Byakuya!"

Leaping to her feet, Masaki continued to sense things as they unfolded, unable to do anything but be a spectator. She felt Renji go down and for multiple zanpakuto to show up, only for a large number of Soul Reapers to advance on them including Ikkaku and Ichigo.

Masaki's pulse quickened when she felt her son's spirit energy clash with one that had a similar feeling to Byakuya's. She recognized it from the day in the training room: Senbonzakura. She could feel the zanpakuto fight her son.

Though she couldn't see the future Masaki knew that her son was in grave peril. She turned towards the gate and knew that she stood at a crossroads and had to come to a decision. She could stay here and hope for the best or….

Masaki knew the consequences if she came to Ichigo's aid. But this was her son. Her Ichigo. She was not going to lose him again, no matter what the cost. She knew what she had to do.

Running through the garden, she ignored the calls of the guards and disappeared with a flash of Hirenkyaku. As she did she tore off the patch on her shoulder with the Kuchiki Clan symbol on it. She knew she wouldn't need it anymore.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad Six Barracks**

Ichigo hacked and slash furiously at Senbonzakura, his mind filled with panic. Ikkaku was down, Yumichika and Izuru were in a pinch and it looked like Byakuya was going to finish off Renji and Zabimaru!

"What's the matter?" Senbonzakura taunted. "You seem in distress."

"Out of my way!" Ichigo screamed, trying to make it to Izuru before his zanpakuto decapitated him. But his panic made his attacks sloppy and Senbonzakura easily fended him off before pushing him back. Ichigo let out a curse as he tripped over a piece of debris and fell backwards onto a pile of rubble.

He tried to rise as fast as he could but Senbonzakura's blade stared him right in the face. "Byakuya warned you to stay out of our way. He gave you a chance to walk away from this, Ichigo Kurosaki. You blew it." He raised his sword to strike Ichigo down and swung, eager to cut the boy's head in two like a melon.

Time slowed down for Ichigo as the sword fell, unable to bring Tensa Zangetsu up in time to save himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of his mother as death approached him. ' _Mom…I'm so sorry….'_

"Arrrgh!"

Hearing Senbonzakura scream made Ichigo open his eyes. He saw the zanpakuto stagger backwards, blood dripping down his back. Ichigo wondered who'd hit him from behind only to see a glowing blue arrow sticking out of the Zanpakuto's back. "Huh? Uryu?" he gasped, recognizing Uryu's Kojaku arrow. "What's Uryu doing here?" He turned to see where his friend was. But when he found the source of the shot his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to its limit.

Standing before them on top of the pile of rubble was Masaki Kurosaki, a Quincy bow in her hands with another arrow pointed at Senbonzakura's face.

"Get away from my son!"

To be continued


	16. Masaki vs Senbonzakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Eleven: Masaki vs Senbonzakura_

 **Squad Six Barracks**

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

He lay in the rubble of what used to be part of the Squad Six barracks. The pain from his injuries faded as his brain failed to process the image in front of him. Senbonzakura, blood leaking from his wound and on one knee, was just as stunned as the fallen Ichigo. In the distance, Byakuya, having defeated Renji and Zabimaru, was also shocked at the new fighter who joined the fray.

"M-mom?!" Ichigo gasped, staring at the blue, thin bow in her hands, instantly recognizing Uryu's old bow. "What are you doing here?!"

Senbonzakura shook off the injury and stood up, gripping his sword. "So, it would seem that the mother bear is here to protect her cub. And it looks like she's been keeping a few secrets."

Masaki drew back her bow and aimed her Kujaku arrow at the samurai's mask. "I won't tell you again. Get away from my son." The look in her eyes was one that Ichigo had rarely seen, only seeing her this mad the few times he was really in trouble as a child. Senbonzakura gave the mother a wary glance. Even if it had been a sneak attack, it took a lot of power to wound a captain-class zanpakuto.

Shaking off the initial shock, Ichigo got onto his knees. "Mom! Why are you here? And…why are you using Uryu's bow?!"

"Ichigo," Masaki turned to her son. Ichigo blinked when he saw the look of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you this. But I'm not a normal Human." She turned back to Senbonzakura and scowled. "I'm a Quincy."

Of all the shocking revelations Ichigo had gone through since becoming a Soul Reaper, this easily topped the list. "A…Quincy?" He was about to speak when he felt someone's spiritual pressure drop. Turning his head, he saw on a distant roof one of his friends go down. "IZURU!"

Masaki turned to look and saw a young man with blond hair on the ground. Behind him was a gaunt man covered in weights with what looked like a guillotine blade at the young man's neck. Drawing her bow back, Masaki aimed at the man and fired.

Everyone watched as if entranced by the blue arrow as it sailed through the air. A moment later there came a gurgled cry when the zanpakuto, Wabisuke, collapsed to the ground with a Kujaku arrow in his head. The zanpakuto glowed blue for a moment before reverting back into sword-form and shattered.

"Whoa…" Ichigo breathed. In one instant his mother had taken out one of the zanpakuto! And so easily too! ' _Wow…is Mom really that powerful?'_

"Hmph!" Senbonzakura readied his sword. "So the rose has thorns," he noted as he and his master's servant stared each other down. "If you intend on getting in our way then I'll cut you down along with your son."

"If you intend on harming my Ichigo," Masaki replied while drawing her bow back, "I'll end you!"

"So be it."

"Mom, no!" Ichigo shouted, rising to his feet. "You can't fight him!" He couldn't bear to watch and do nothing as he lost his mother for a second time because of him.

"Ichigo," Masaki addressed, keeping her eyes locked on Senbonzakura. "Go see to Rukia. I'll handle this."

"So confident," Senbonzakura taunted. "But can you actually back it up?" he asked before lunging at Masaki. The mother jumped backward as the samurai slashed at her, moving with such speed that neither Ichigo nor Senbonzakura knew she possessed. Pulling back on her bow, Masaki fired at Senbonzakura's face, intending on shooting him in the head just like she did with Wabisuke. The zanpakuto blocked it but the impact of the arrow pushed him back. "What is this?" he wondered before dodging another shot. "And here I thought she was just a regular woman."

What Senbonzakura, and by extension Byakuya, didn't know was that in her time in the Rukon District when Masaki had days off from the teahouse she'd spend her time training her Quincy skills in private. She'd promised herself to continue her training that she'd left behind when she became a wife and mother so that if the time came where she could protect her children again she wouldn't lose. While she hadn't been able to keep up her training after entering the Seireitei and coming to work for Byakuya she hadn't lost her edge.

Blocking more potshots, Senbonzakura decided to up his ante. It didn't matter if this was Byakuya's friend. She was an obstacle to be removed. "Since you insist on doing things the hard way…."

Ichigo's heart froze when Senbonzakura held his sword out in front of him in a familiar pose. "Mom! Look out!"

"Scatter."

The Zanpakuto's sword glowed pink before it began to disintegrate into a thousand tiny shards. Masaki braced herself when Senbonzakura swung the hilt of his sword at her direction, sending the massive swirl of pink blades right at her.

"MOM!" Ichigo screamed when he saw his mother vanish in the swarm of blades that surrounded her. He moved to charge at Senbonzakura in a fit of blind fury when Rukia stopped him. "Rukia! Let go!"

His friend pointed at a nearby rooftop. "Calm down, Ichigo! Look!" When Ichigo turned he saw his mother standing on the rooftop nearby, perfectly fine. "She dodged it at the last second with Hirenkyaku," Rukia explained.

Senbonzakura recalled his Shikai back into his blade and stared at the mother on the rooftop. "What's the matter? Afraid to get close?" he taunted. "If all you can do is fire that little bow, you won't get anywhere with me."

Masaki scowled, knowing that he was right. She could shoot at him all she wanted to. Unless she could get past his defenses she'd get nowhere. But her lips formed a knowing smile. She knew that Senbonzakura was Byakuya's mirror image and thus had the same fighting style. And Masaki had watched Byakuya spar long enough to know his weakness.

Drawing her bow back, Masaki gathered her energy and unleashed a volley of arrows. "Eat this!"

"Scatter!" Senbonzakura roared as he unleashed his Shikai, blue arrows meeting pink petals. But no matter how many arrows Masaki fired they couldn't penetrate the pink mass of blades. "Is that all you've got, woman?"

"No. This is."

A scream filled the night sky when Senbonzakura felt an arrow hit him in the back of the shoulder. "WHAT?!" Whirling around, he saw Masaki standing directly behind him, not even a foot away. "Dammit!" He raised his hand to summon his blades only to realize that Masaki was too close to attack with Shikai. ' _Dammit! She knows about the Zero-Damage Space!'_ Masaki was far cleverer than Byakuya had given her credit for. In the time she'd spent watching him fight she noticed that there was a small space where Byakuya did not let his blades enter out of risk of injury. ' _She's shrewd. Only someone who knew Byakuya intimately enough could figure out such a weakness.'_

"Give up," Masaki said, pointing her arrow straight at Senbonzakura's chest. "I don't want to hurt you, Senbonzakura."

The samurai was silent for a moment before returning his weapon back into his sword. "Don't be so arrogant, woman!" he shouted. Masaki fired at him but even with little room to move Senbonzakura sidestepped it. "Die!" he shouted as he swung his sword at Masaki's neck, intending on taking her head.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he raced towards them, leaving Rukia behind him. "NO! MOM!" Even as he sped towards them with all his might he knew it was too late. He watched in vain as Senbonzakura's sword hit his mother's neck and…completely stopped?

Masaki gave her attacker a wide smile when she heard him gasp in surprise, having learned to increase the effectiveness of Blut Vene. Senbonzakura's sword didn't even scratch her skin. Grabbing his hand, Masaki kept him from moving away as her right hand formed a tiny bow. "Got you," she said with an almost motherly smile before firing at Senbonzakura's stomach.

The purple-clad samurai staggered backwards, dropping to his knees from the strike. Blood spilled in front of him and he dropped his sword. "Damn you…" he choked, his hands going to his bleeding stomach. When he looked up he saw an arrow pointed at his face, Masaki having summoned her previous bow.

"Give up," Masaki said one more time. "I don't want to kill you, Senbonzakura."

"You witch!" Senbonzakura roared. He tried to rise to his feet but was stopped when someone appeared in front of him, putting himself between the two fighters. Masaki gave a gasp when she recognized him instantly.

It was Byakuya.

Master and servant stared each other down, the tension great enough to require a chainsaw to cut it. Nearby lay Renji and Zabimaru, having been defeated. Byakuya stared at the bow in Masaki's hands and put two and two together. "So you're a Quincy," he surmised.

"I am, Lord Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes stared at Masaki accusingly. "So I assume this is something else that I "never asked about", is it?" When Masaki nodded, the man continued to stand there with a cold, expressionless look. Masaki, Senbonzakura, Ichigo or Rukia couldn't figure out what was going on inside Byakuya's head as he stood before his aide. Just when the silence began to get unbearable he finally spoke. "Do you intend on getting in my way?" he asked.

"I don't want to," Masaki admitted. "I don't know why you're doing this. I don't know why you've hurt Rukia and Renji. But I know that as long as you stay on this path, Ichigo will try to stop you. And you will try to kill him again." Her expression hardened as she pulled harder on her bowstring. "And I will not let you hurt my son ever again."

"Then we are at an impasse." Byakuya held his sword up and gave her a look that said he had no intention of surrendering. "I'll bury you and your son together then."

To be continued


	17. Master and Servant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Master and Servant_

 **Squad Six Barracks**

Silence filled the air as Masaki stared down her master. Hearing his declaration made her heart clench with agony. She remembered joking to him that she hoped to never get into a fight since he had a hard right hand.

Now, she was certain she was going to get something a lot harder than a smack to the cheek.

But she didn't falter from her master's icy stare. This man intended on hurting her child, her Ichigo. And there was nothing anyone could say to keep her from protecting her son. "Fine then," she said softly as she drew back her bow. "I will stop you, Lord Byakuya."

"You will try," Byakuya countered, his blade not faltering as he pointed it at Masaki.

Ichigo stood by in horror as his mother prepared to face Byakuya. He could tell that his mother didn't mean to back down but Ichigo knew better than anyone how ferocious Byakuya could be when he was committed. He'd left Renji alive but that was mercy. The look in his eyes told Ichigo he planned on sparing Ichigo's mother no quarter. "Mom! Don't!" Ichigo protested.

Staring down the glowing shaft in her bow, Masaki readied her heart for what she needed to do. Byakuya held his sort in a familiar mock salute. "Scatter: Senbonzaku-"

" _WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

The showdown was interrupted when the ground started to shake the large wall nearby crumbled as a huge object crashed through it. Masaki's jaw became slack when she saw the object come right at them. "Is that a…baby?" she gawked. It looked like a giant ugly baby except...babies didn't have grotesque, wormlike bodies.

Rukia started to shake in fear of the encroaching creature. "That's Captain Kurotsuchi's zanpakuto: Ashisogi Jizo!"

Renji, who'd continued to lay on the ground from his defeat, looked up and his eyes widened in horror. "Worse, that's his zanpakuto in its Bankai state: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Both Masaki and Byakuya turned to look at the rampaging baby-worm. Byakuya took advantage of Masaki's distraction and Flashstepped away. Masaki cursed when she realized that her master had bolted into the night. "Byakuya!" She looked desperately to see where the man had fled.

" _WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Hearing the monstrosity's cry, Masaki turned to see that the creature was practically upon them. She pulled her bow back and fired at the creature but found that her arrows had little effect on a creature that huge. Her arrows were practically toothpicks compared to it. She saw the creature's bulbous head lean back. As its mouth opened up, a purple haze began to spew out of it. Masaki realized with horror what it was about to. "Ichigo!" she screamed, "Run! It's about to spit poison!"

But his mother's words came too late for everyone. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo spat out a venomous cloud of poison, blanketing the area with toxic smog. Thankfully for Masaki she managed to get away from the poison but everybody else wasn't so lucky. "Ichigo!" she shouted in horror when she realized that Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, his zanpakuto Zabimaru and Izuru were still trapped in the poison. "No!"

"Don't worry. You'll soon be joining your son in Hell."

Masaki whirled around just as Senbonzakura slashed at her, having recovered enough from his fight with Masaki in order to fight again. Masaki blocked with her bow, cringing as the strike forced her to her knees. "You!"

"I cannot allow any more of you to get in Byakuya's way," the samurai spat before he kicked the woman in the stomach. Masaki was caught off guard by the Zanpakuto's strength which sent her flying right into poison cloud. Once his enemy was in the deathtrap, Senbonzakura made his escape to rejoin his master.

Masaki held her breath as she landed on the ground. She got up and quickly found her son and Rukia through the haze, Ichigo lying on top of the girl as if to shield her. ' _Ichigo! I have to get them out of here!'_

Her lungs aching from the strain, Masaki quickly ran to the two and grabbed their wrists. She struggled as best she could to drag the two out of the poisoned fog but soon found herself nauseous. She let go of the teens and feel to her knees, lurching forward as she began to cough blood. Looking down she saw purple splotches on her arms. Masaki realized in horror that the gas had seeped through her skin and she'd been poisoned. "No…" she muttered as her eyes grew hazy. "I have…to save…Ichigo…"

Sadly the mother's strength failed her and she collapsed next to her son, her eyes darkening as she lost consciousness. Knowing this was the end, she reached out and grabbed her son's hand while her thoughts turned elsewhere. ' _Isshin…I wish I could see you…one last time…'_ Her eyes closed as the darkness took her…

 _ **Later…**_

Feeling began to flow back into Masaki's body. Her senses slowly began to readjust as the woman was brought back from the brink of death. She felt the cold, lifeless stone beneath her as well as the rays of the rising son as well as hands on her chest. Opening her eyes, she saw a shadowy figure looming over her. ' _Isshin?'_

When her vision cleared she saw that it was Captain Unohana kneeling over her, her hands glowing as she tended to the woman. "Good, you're awake," the woman smiled. "For a moment I thought we'd lost you."

Masaki immediately sat up. "Ichigo! Where's Ichi-" Masaki was cut off when she started to cough violently.

"Easy," Unohana said softly, gently pushing her back down onto her back. "Don't overexert yourself. Ichigo's fine. I've already tended to him and the others."

No sooner did Masaki turn her head did she see her son a few feet away, his back to her. Masaki knew that her son must have had a lot on his mind given all that had happened in the past hour. Nearby she saw Rukia, Renji and several others lying on the ground being tended to by several medics. Hearing voices, Masaki saw captain Ukitake and another man standing near Ichigo, talking to him. Masaki noted the odd man's appearance. She wondered why he was wearing a woman's kimono over his _Haori._

Ukitake saw that Masaki was awake and nodded to Ichigo. The boy turned his head and quickly crawled over to his mother as soon as he saw she was awake. Mother and son embraced as the morning sun began to rise. "Mom! Thank goodness!"

"I'm fine, Ichigo. But…how did we escape?" Masaki asked, perplexed by their survival.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

"I pulled you guys out," came a voice from behind Masaki.

Turning her head, Masaki saw a mountain of a man standing over them. Masaki was in awe and a little intimidated of the huge captain. The man certainly had an intimidating face to him, what with his scars and the eyepatch. As he walked around the pair Masaki could hear bells jingling from the ends of his spiky hair.

Ichigo introduced the man. "Mom, this is Kenpachi, he's the captain of Squad Eleven," Ichigo explained. "He pulled us all out of the fog after he defeated Mayuri's zanpakuto. Apparently his spiritual pressure protected him from the gas. Kenpachi," he looked up at the man, "This is my mom."

Masaki and Kenpachi exchanged looks as the woman looked up. Kenpachi looked the woman over before he gave her a nod and grinned. "Heh, so you're Ichigo's mother?"

"I am."

He pointed off to the distance and gestured to the ruined remains of Wabisuke. "You did that?"

"I did."

Kenpachi's grin grew wider, making Ichigo's face turned pale when he knew what was going through the man's head. "Kenpachi, no!" he said adamantly, "You're NOT fighting my mom!"

Just as Kenpachi was about to fire back a retort, Masaki saw a head of pink hair poke out from behind the man's huge shoulder. Ruby red eyes stared down at the two and a small smile spread across the little girl's face. "HI!" she waved at Masaki. "Are you Ichigo's mommy?"

The girl's cheerfulness made Masaki smile. "Yes."

Jumping down from the man's shoulder and landing next to Masaki. "I'm Yachiru!" the girl giggled. "Wow, you're really pretty!" she couldn't help but say.

Despite the seriousness of everything that's happened Masaki couldn't' help but fawn over the girl. She hugged the girl tightly. "You're just adorable! You're like a smiling ball of cotton candy!" Yachiru reminded her so much of Yuzu and Karin when they were little that the mother couldn't help but fawn over little Yachiru. Yachiru for her part, loved the attention and eagerly hugged her back. Ichigo awkwardly sat by and watched. He looked up at Kenpachi but if the man objected to Masaki's actions, he didn't show it.

Another unknown voice made itself known. "If you're all quite done, can we please return to the matter at hand? And for the record, Zaraki didn't destroy my zanpakuto. I made it self-destruct."

Turning around, Masaki saw a new captain standing nearby. His appearance was by far the most bizarre Masaki had ever seen. With blue hair that was styled to look like ram horns, the man's face was painted in a creepy black and white fashion, his appearance screaming insanity.

The man, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, turned to the assembled group. "In case you're all unaware, we're still in the middle of a crisis and we're no closer to solving this debacle!" he pointed out. "We've yet to find any real answers and this incident has left us with none."

"Not quite, Mayuri."

Everyone turned to see two more newcomers enter the area. One of them Masaki recognized as Yoruichi Shihoin in her human state, remembering Byakuya's description of her. The mother had to admit, she was by far one of the most exotically beautiful women she'd ever laid eyes on. The other, whom Masaki didn't recognize, was a short woman with black hair, long braids dangling behind her. Masaki felt a shiver run down her spine as the woman's icy gaze fell upon her.

Ichigo saw the intense look the captain was giving his mother and scowled. "Soi-Fon! My mother has nothing to do with this!" he shouted.

Soi-Fon continued walking until she'd reached through group. She looked down at Masaki and her eyes narrowed. "Yes, Ichigo, I'm well aware that she's your mother and Byakuya's aide. I don't doubt that she has nothing to do with the zanpakuto rebellion. However," her frown grew as she recalled her memory. "You're a Quincy, aren't you?"

Everyone gasped at the news. All eyes turned to the woman for an answer. Masaki lifted Yachiru off her lap and stood up. "I am. I'm Masaki Kurosaki. I am, or was, the last surviving member of the Kurosaki family of Quincies."

Ukitake's eyes blinked in astonishment. "A Quincy?"

The kimono-clad captain tilted his hat up to get a better look at the mother and child. "Then that would make Ichigo…"

"Half human and half Quincy," Mayuri finished. "With the powers of both Soul Reaper and Hollow to boot."

Masaki slowly nodded. She turned to face her son and was not surprised to see that he had a hurt look on his face. "Ichigo…"

"Mom…why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked, so many questions running through his head. "Why?"

Masaki scanned the area and saw all eyes on her and sighed. She knew this conversation would have to happen but to reveal so much in front of so many. ' _There's no getting around it, I suppose.'_ Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her son. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. Your father and I had hoped to tell you the truth about who you are when you were older, when we felt you could handle the truth. You always had the ability to see ghosts. That came from me."

Ichigo nodded, having deduced that himself. But when he saw his mother holding her bow, several questions had sprung to mind. "Mom, am I a Quincy? And if so…where do my Soul Reaper powers come from? Zangetsu said that I had my own powers after Byakuya took the ones Rukia gave me away."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Masaki decided it was best to be honest. "You're a Quincy. But you're also a Soul Reaper. That half of you comes from your father."

"Dad was a Soul Reaper?"

Rukia spoke up, "Wait a minute. If his dad was a Soul Reaper, then why did I never sense anything when I met him?" she pointed out.

"I don't know the particulars," Masaki said, "Your father has been powerless since we married. He said that he'd been banished from the Soul Society but I always thought it was something else."

The group sat down to listen to the woman. "Masaki," Ukitake started, "If it's okay to ask, what was your husband's name?"

"My husband? His name was Isshin."

Every captain suddenly tensed up. The man in the kimono spoke up next, "What was his last name? I was always under the impression that married couples took the husband's last name, Miss," he gave her a playful smile, "I assume its Ms. Kurosaki now? Please don't say Mrs. and break my heart."

"Kyoraku, you asshole!" Ichigo grumbled angrily. "Don't hit on my mom, you…YOW!" He cried out in pain when Masaki grabbed his ear and twisted it. "Mom!

"Ichigo!" Masaki angrily chastised, "What have I told you about using foul language?" Everyone had a good laugh at Ichigo's expense while his mother let go of him. Masaki turned back to Captain Kyoraku to answer his question. "Before we married, my husband's name was Isshin Shiba."

Silence filled the air as the captains sat there stunned. Soi-Fon's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Your husband…is Captain Shiba?!"

Scratching his chin, Ukitake looked at Ichigo with an observant eye. "Yes, I can see the resemblance." To him it explained a few things. He'd always wondered why Ichigo looked so much like his former subordinate, Kaien but hearing that they were related now made everything clearer.

Ichigo looked at everyone confused. "Wait…so my dad…is a captain?"

Soi-Fon spoke up. "Isshin Shiba was the captain of Squad Ten. He disappeared under mysterious circumstances many years ago." She gave the woman a harsh look. "Explain. Now."

Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder. "Soi-Fon, ease up," she instructed. "This has all been trying on us, especially Masaki."

In their talks, Byakuya would remark how Soi-Fon became submissive towards Yoruichi due to her infatuation. Now Masaki could see what he meant when the woman blushed and bowed in apology. "Please forgive my impertinence. Continue, ma'am."

Turning her attention back to the confused Ichigo, Masaki spoke, bringing up a past she thought she'd left behind. "It all started one night, when I was a young girl…"

Everybody listened as Masaki told Ichigo about the night she'd met her father, the mysterious Hollow and the infectious Hollowfication that plagued her. Ichigo listened quietly, stunned by his parents past. The other captains listened and drew their own conclusions about why Isshin went missing, Yoruichi keeping her lips shut.

As Masaki finished her tale, Mayuri couldn't help but grin. "So Ichigo Kurosaki's mother is a Quincy? How interesting! It must explain the child's latent powers," he mused.

Ichigo scowled at the mad scientist. He remembered how Uryu told him about Mayuri experimenting on Quincies. "Mayuri…" he started.

The blue-haired captain saw the look on Ichigo's face and quickly ascertained what he was thinking. "Oh don't be ridiculous," Mayuri said with a dismissing wave of the hand. "My research on Quincies has long since been finished. You, on the other hand, make for a more interesting subject…" He was going to tell Nemu to make a note to "acquire" Ichigo for testing when he suddenly found himself staring down the pointy end of a Quincy arrow.

"What was that?" the angry mother said, a scowl reminiscent of Ichigo's on her face.

Mayuri put his hands up in defense. He wasn't stupid enough to get into a deathmatch with another Quincy, especially one whose brood was so powerful. "On second thought, I've lost interest in Ichigo…."

Kyoraku whistled. "What a woman…"

"Hey!"

Ukitake stood up. "This is a lot to take in. Thank you for telling us this, Masaki," he thanked.

Soi-Fon was the next to stand up. She was a wary of having a Quincy running around since they were the Soul Society's sworn enemies. However, in light of Ichigo's actions and the severity of the situation she was willing to overlook it for now as well as dealing with Isshin's disappearance. "As informative as this is, we're still no closer to finding Head-Captain Yamamoto. And we still have no idea why Byakuya betrayed us."

Rukia hung her head and Renji stood silent. Both of them had tried to bring Byakuya to his senses but the man was adamant about being their enemy. "Byakuya…" Rukia mumbled, tears running down her face at the idea of her brother being their enemy.

"Actually, I don't think Byakuya has betrayed us."

Everyone turned to Masaki. Soi-Fon scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Masaki thought about what'd happened right before she'd lost consciousness. She remembered Senbonzakura's last words and knew that the zanpakuto had made a serious slip of the tongue. "It's something that Senbonzakura said."

"What is it, Mom?" Ichigo asked, curious as to what insight his mother could provide.

"Senbonzakura said that he "couldn't continue to stand in Byakuya's way", Ichigo." She looked at her son and smiled. "Think about it. He said Byakuya's way."

"So?" Renji asked, not getting what Masaki was getting at.

"He said Byakuya's way, not Muramasa's way," Masaki pointed out. "He hasn't sided with the zanpakuto. And I think he's already snapped Senbonzakura out of his brainwashing."

The assembled Soul Reapers looked at each other and were skeptical to say the least. "I'm not so sure of that, Mrs. Kurosaki," Rukia said sadly. She held up her broken Sode no Shirayuki pieces and fought back tears. "The Byakuya I knew would never do something like this."

Renji nodded. "I get that you're his aide, ma'am, and that you trust him but after everything he's done…" he shook his head. "He almost killed me. And from what I saw he was going to kill you and Ichigo."

Masaki nodded. Byakuya's actions were cruel but the more she thought about it, the more sense things suddenly made. "Yes, he almost killed you, Renji. But if he wanted to, he could have." She gave Renji a knowing look. "Do you remember the last time you two fought it out?"

The redhead couldn't help but shiver from the grim memory. Byakuya had been so brutal that he'd left Renji half-dead. Had it not for his friend bringing Hanataro to his aid he might've died. "Yeah…" Thinking clearly about his most recent battle with his captain, he did indeed get the feeling that the man was clearly holding back.

She looked over at Rukia and took hold of her hands. "I know what he did was cruel and I won't try to justify it…but I think his reasoning behind it was that he was trying to protect you."

Rukia blinked in confusion. "Protect…me?"

"Yes. Think about it. He probably knew you'd try to stop him so by breaking your zanpakuto, you'd be unable to fight and be out of harm's way."

Kyoraku scratched his chin as he processed the woman's words. "That does make sense, I'll give you that. But doesn't this sound a little like wishful thinking?" he asked.

Masaki nodded, knowing that this was just guessing at this point. "It might be. But I believe in Byakuya. He's a good man," she said adamantly. The captain nodded, surprised by the woman's resolve.

Yoruichi decided that now was as good a time as any to step in. "Since we've got that all out of the way, I have information."

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

"The location of the Head-Captain."

Everyone gasped at the news. They'd been worried for their commander and had been aching for any sign of the old man. Ichigo, wanting to hear the truth from Byakuya himself after hearing his mother's thoughts on the man, stood forward. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kenpachi snickered. "I don't know, Ichigo. Maybe you should ask your mother for permission first," he taunted.

Ichigo turned cherry red with rage. "Screw you, Kenpachi! You're an ass, you know-YOW!"

Twisting her son's ear, Masaki turned to the assembled captains and lieutenants. "Excuse us for a moment." Turning around, she dragged a protesting Ichigo by the ear behind a pile of rubble until they were out of sight.

"Mom! I'm fifteen! What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo shouted as everyone listened. Suddenly the air became filled with two sounds. One was the sound of some harsh smacking and the other was Ichigo shouting in pain. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"I don't care how old you are! I'm your mother and you'll mind your manners!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Kyoraku pulled his hat down over his eyes and chuckled. "Mother's are quite frightful…"

To be continued


	18. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Eighteen: The Search Begins…_

 _ **A short while later…  
**_ **Squad Four**

"So that's about the size of it," Yoruichi finished explaining to the assembled captains in the garden. Mayuri had retreated to his lab with Rukia's broken Sode no Shirayuki and Renji's Zabimaru, claiming that he had several ideas to fix the former and to figure out the hypnosis that the latter had shaken off.

"And you're sure?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, I'm not absolutely certain, but it's the most logical place where the rogue zanpakuto are hold up and it's a place they could take the Head-Captain."

"I see…" Kyoraku nodded, understanding Yoruichi's thinking. "So, what's the plan?"

Ukitake stood up. "We've been on the defensive for too long. We need to take the fight to the enemy."

"Yeah, I suppose," the lazy captain groaned.

As the other captains discussed their plans, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother standing next to him. "Ichigo, may I talk to you in private?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"Sure." Ichigo watched Masaki walk up to Unohana and ask if there was a room where she could speak to her son alone. Nodding in understanding, Unohana lead the mother and son to an unused room, leaving them alone. "What is it, Mom?"

Masaki gave a deep sigh before looking up. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything." She knew she said it earlier but she wanted to have a heart-to-heart with her son without any onlookers. "I should have told you about why you were able to see ghosts. If I had…maybe you wouldn't have had to go through so much pain…"

"Mom, you aren't to blame for what happened," Ichigo said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't blame you for anything."

"I know, but…" Masaki looked away. "Your father and I…when we learned you could speak to ghosts we decided to tell you when you were older, when you were able to handle the truth. Your father thought that telling you about your Quincy and Soul Reaper heritage would be too much for you to handle as a child." She shook her head. "I still can't believe Isshin never told you that he was a Soul Reaper." She gave another sigh, feeling regret for the choices she'd made.

Ichigo stopped his mother's lamenting with a warm hug. "Mom, listen to me," he told her. "You did nothing wrong. You were only trying to protect me."

Masaki hugged her son back, thankful for his forgiveness. She was worried that he was angry at her for keeping his heritage a secret. "Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "But I am going to slap your father for never telling you if I ever see him again," she said, her eyes showing anger at Isshin.

The door opened up and Ukitake entered the room. "Ichigo, we're about to leave to rescue the Head-Captain. Can I trust you'll be joining us?" he asked.

"Of course," Ichigo nodded.

"And I will be joining you."

Both Ichigo and Ukitake stared in shock at Masaki's proclamation. "Mom, are you sure?" her son asked. "It'll be dangerous."

"Ichigo, I'm a mother of three. Nothing is more dangerous than that," Masaki countered. "Besides, I need to find Byakuya to find out the truth from him."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, worried for his mother's safety.

Ukitake put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "She'll be a welcome help, Ichigo. We're going to need all the help we can get and you've already seen how capable your mother is."

Knowing that his mother would not take no for an answer, Ichigo nodded. The three left the room and returned to the assembled captains. He noticed that it would just be Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, himself and his mother going. "Wait, is it just us?" Ichigo asked. "Where's everybody else?"

"Captain Unohana must tend to the injured. Captain Kurotsuchi is in the middle of researching the zanpakutos hypnosis. And Captains Komamura, Hitsugaya and Soi-Fon are being treated for their injuries," Ukitake explained.

Kyoraku sighed again. "I feel we're playing with a half-empty deck here, Jushiro."

"Maybe, but we've cleared the rogue zanpakutos ranks. We've leveled the playing field enough."

Standing up, Kenpachi walked over to the group before grinning at Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo. You sure you can go?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

The massive captain grinned mockingly. "You sure you don't need your mother's permission first?"

The Substitute seethed with anger but held his tongue out of fear of more punishment at his mother's hand. "Shut up, Kenpachi."

Yoruichi interrupted the talk. "Let's go, everyone. We're not going to save the Head-Captain staying here." The captains, Ichigo and Masaki followed Yoruichi's lead, the werecat leading them far into the woods until they reached the entrance of a tunnel. "You're sure," Ukitake asked.

"Yes. It's the most likely place and I can sense the Head-Captain's spiritual pressure inside but I can sense a powerful force containing him."

Peering into the dark tunnel, Kyoraku hummed. "Ryujin Jakka was probably too much for Muramasa to handle."

Yoruichi explained further. "There are several other entrances on the opposite side. "We should split up and see if we can cover more ground. We're going to have to be careful though and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenpachi said as he thundered past Yoruichi. "We don't have time to chat so let's get this over with." The others watched as Kenpachi disappeared into the darkness, Yachiru cheering him on over his shoulder.

"Well so much for a surprise attack," Kyoraku chuckled. He turned to Yoruichi. "Jushiro and I will take one of the entrances on the other side." He turned to Masaki and gave her a charming smile. "Can I trust you'll be joining us, madam?"

Ichigo immediately put himself between Masaki and Kyoraku. "No. No. No. She's coming with me," he said, glaring at the womanizer.

The happy-go-lucky captain laughed. "Well it was worth a shot! Let's go, Jushiro."

The pair of captains turned and walked away, leaving only the remaining three. "Ichigo. Masaki," Yoruichi addressed. "We'll use another entrance on the other side as well."

"Lead the way," Masaki replied.

 _ **A short while later…**_

Water dripped from the ceiling onto the lake below. Ichigo and his mentor jumped from one stalagmite to the next as they traversed the cavern. Masaki, however, was not as limber and agile as her son or the Flash Goddess and had to use her own method of travel.

Ichigo was in awe of his mother as she flew across the cavern on a small platform made of Reishi. "Mom, that's amazing!"

Masaki smiled at her son's praise. "Well I've been in the Soul Society for a long time. I used a lot of my spare time in the Rukon District training."

Jumping from one jutting stalagmite to the next, Yoruichi smiled. "Gotta admit, that's a nifty trick. Can all Quincies do that?"

"Not exactly. This is a variant on Hirenkyaku I can create thanks to the abundant supply of Reishi in the Soul Society," Masaki explained. "It's not something you can do in the World of the Living."

Ichigo stared at the technique, many questions forming in his mind. "So you know a lot of Quincy stuff, huh?"

"I can teach them to you, if you want," Masaki offered. "You are a Quincy after all too."

"I don't know, Mom. I've never been able to do anything like a Quincy before." Ichigo decided to change the subject. "Mom, you think Byakuya is here?" he asked, Yoruichi quietly listening.

"Are you worried about him?" Masaki replied.

"I know that you have faith in him but…I don't know what he's trying to do."

Yoruichi chimed in. "I'm sure that boy has his reasons, Ichigo. You need to calm down and relax, my friend. I'm sure that we'll know for sure who's side Byakuya is on when we-"

The werecat was cut off when the sound of a bell echoed throughout the cavern. "What?" she gasped as a pink ribbon wrapped around her body from out of nowhere, a bell tied to the end.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted when he saw two swords fly through the darkness towards her. Both he and his mother looked on in abject horror as she was stabbed from the front and the back, the sword's owners appearing from out of thin air.

"How strange," mocked Haineko, the zanpakuto of Rangiku Matsumoto. "I was told you used to be the commander of the Stealth Force."

The other zanpakuto, Momo's weapon, Tobiume, smiled as she pushed her sword deeper into Yoruichi's back. "You're not presenting us with much of a challenge…"

"Yoruichi!" Masaki shouted in horror before gaping in confusion. "What?" She, Ichigo and the two zanpakuto blinked when the realized Yoruichi was no longer where she stood, standing on an adjacent stalagmite, perfectly unharmed.

"Utsusemi," Yoruichi explained, a smile on her face from having deceived the two girls. "Did you think that would be enough to take me out?" she asked before jumping inot the air.

"Oof!" Haineko went when Yoruichi's foot collided with her face. Tobiume jumped back before turning her attention to Ichigo. "Take this!" she shouted, firing off a fireball from her sword. She was surprised, however, when a blue arrow shot out of Masaki's bow and hit the fireball, causing it to prematurely detonate.

"Mom!" Ichigo shouted when Masaki put herself between him and Tobiume.

"Go on, Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out as she squared off with Haineko. "Your mother and I will take things from here. Saving the Head-Captain is our top priority!" she reminded.

"He's right, Ichigo," Masaki told her son. "Go and find the Head-Captain. We can handle these two."

"Are you sure?"

Masaki turned her head and gave her son a reassuring smile. "Go. I'll be fine, Ichigo."

Though he was worried for her, Ichigo had to admit that his mother was a capable fighter. "Promise me you'll stay safe!" he called out as he ran towards the exit.

"I promise!" Masaki called out as she turned her attention back to Tobiume.

The small zanpakuto giggled at the mother floating in front of her. "You know, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, lady."

Masaki grinned. "Didn't your mother ever teach you, girl? Naughty children…" she summoned another arrow and pointed it at the zanpakuto, "are always punished."

To be continued


	19. Masaki vs Tobiume

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Masaki vs. Tobiume_

 **Zanpakuto hideout; underground tunnel**

The tunnel rumbled as the four women battled. Yoruichi zipped around with the Flashstep, avoiding Haineko's ash attack. "Grrr! Hold still!" the catwoman shouted as her attack failed to reach her opponent again. She appeared to get the drop on Yoruichi and grinned in anticipated victory as it swarmed her. "I gotcha!"

Her victory was spoiled, however, as Yoruichi disappeared from her sight, only for a foot to collide with her face. Slamming into a wall, Haineko nursed her sore cheek. "Stop kicking me in the face, you old hag!"

"Ah," Yoruichi smiled as she turned her back to her opponent, fixing her hair. "And here I thought I was going to teach you something from one cat to another."

"I don't care about what an old granny has to say!" Haineko spat as she got up, launching herself at Yoruichi.

While the two catwomen were fighting, Masaki was squaring off against her opponent. "Stay still!" Tobiume shouted as she launched another fireball.

Still on her Hirenkyaku platform, Masaki dodged the burning ball of fire and shot at Tobiume with her arrows. The fireball hit the side of the cavern, making the tunnel shake. "You shouldn't be so reckless," Masaki scolded the zanpakuto. She had to admit that it was hard to fight the girl. She looked so very much like Yuzu and Karin that it was hard not to think she was fighting one of her children.

"You're not my mother!" Tobiume shouted annoyingly, spinning her bells again. "Stop treating me like some kid!"

Tobiume launched another fireball. Masaki aimed her bow at the fireball and fired, her arrow hitting the attack and detonating it. "If you want me to take you seriously, then try to not pout. It's rather cute," she said smiling.

The petite zanpakuto's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I am not a kid!"

"Really? Because you're throwing a tantrum like one," Masaki retorted.

Seething with anger, Tobiume summoned her sword and charged at the Kurosaki mother. "I'm gonna stab that smugness out of you!"

Masaki fired at the small zanpakuto but Tobiume batted away her arrows. Masaki would have unleashed a larger volley but the walls of the tunnel had already taken enough abuse and she was worried that any more would bring the whole cavern down on their heads. She leapt off her Reishi platform to avoid Tobiume's slash, landing on another platform of Reishi she created.

"How strange," Tobiume noted. "Senbonzakura told me that you're hard to cut. He said you had some strange power that made it impossible to harm you. So why are you so jumpy?" she taunted. "Scared?"

"Far from it," Masaki replied. "I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of being slashed at. And besides. Even if I did block your attack with my Blut Vene you'd just fire off a fireball at point blank range."

"Oh? That's pretty smart," Tobiume said smiling. "Senbonzakura was right. You are pretty shrewd…" her eyes flickered with contempt at the Quincy, "for an old lady."

Masaki's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" she said, Tobiume having hit a nerve.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Tobiume hovered in front of the mother. "You shouldn't scowl like that. You'll only get more gray hairs." Tobiume's plan was to get Masaki enraged so that she would get closer in order to hit her with her fireballs. But that plan backfired when Masaki disappeared from her sight. "Huh? Where'd she-" she squeaked when Masaki grabbed her by the back of her pink and white kimono and yanked her up. "Hey! Put me down!" Tobiume shrieked indignantly. "I said put me down!" To her relief, Masaki did set her down…by bending her over her knee. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Teaching you to respect your elders."

The fighting Haineko and Yoruichi stopped their battle when the sound of Tobiume's cries filled the cavern along with the sound of a hand smacking harshly against her bottom. Haineko just stared in complete disbelief as the mother gave the child-like zanpakuto some old-fashioned motherly punishment.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tobiume shrieked, tears falling down her face as Masaki spanked her. "STOOOOOOP!"

"Wow…" Haineko sweatdropped. "That is just…really embarrassing…"

"STOP!" Tobiume shouted, shoving herself away from Masaki. However, the stinging pain in her rear end kept herself from remembering she was floating and she tumbled into the glowing lake below them, squealing as she landed in the pool with a spalsh.

"I take it back," Haineko said, sweatdropping again. "THAT was embarrassing."

Tobiume shot out of the water, drenched to the bone and angry as a bull. "How dare you!" she pouted. "My kimono's been ruined." She swung her bell as hard as she could. "SNAP!"

The small zanpakuto unleashed a huge barrage of fireballs at the Quincy, enraged beyond reason. Masaki shot at the attacks but she noticed that with each explosion the cavern start to shake, pieces of the ceiling falling. She flew over to Yoruichi. "Are you alright?"

Yoruichi grinned. "I'm doing just fine. Gotta say, I don't know who I feel sorrier for, her or Ichigo."

"Naughty children always get punished," Masaki said with a smile.

The werecat laughed. "Indeed. Setting all that aside," her smile faded and she became stern. "I've been gauging their attacks. They have to know that the level of attacks won't be able to defeat us."

Masaki nodded. She could see where Yoruichi was going. "Then if they aren't trying to kill us…then…"

"They're stalling."

"For what?"

"I don't know." Yoruichi looked over at Masaki. "I need to find Ichigo. Whatever these zanpakuto have planned, Muramasa has made it pretty clear that it involves Ichigo. I know this is hard to ask but…can you keep them busy while I reach Ichigo?"

As much as Masaki would have wanted to go after Ichigo herself, she knew that Yoruichi was faster than her. "Go. I'll hold them off. And Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Please make sure my boy's safe."

A warm smile spread across Yoruichi's face. It was heartwarming to see how concerned Ichigo's mother was for her son. "Of course."

Haineko growled as Yoruichi burst past her. "Hey! Get back here!"

Masaki appeared in front of her, her Reishi bow pointed at the catwoman. "Not so fast, young lady." She fired two arrows at Haineko. The catwoman cried out as they pierced her shoulders, nailing her to the wall.

"Over here!" a fuming Tobiume shouted, slashing at Masaki. Masaki brought her hand up and caught her blade with her bare hand, the red pattern of Blut Vene appearing on her palm. Tobiume grinned. "Gotcha!" Her blade ignited and exploded right in Masaki's hand. "Let's see you try to shoot me with a stump of a hand!" she laughed.

Her laughter faded, however, when the smoke cleared and Masaki emerged, practically unharmed. "You want me to fire a bow with one hand?" she pointed her minibow at Tobiume and smiled. "How about this?"

Tobiume screamed as she was nailed to the wall like Haineko, glaring daggers at the Quincy. "That was a cheap shot!" she whined. "How'd you survive?!" she demanded.

Masaki merely flexed her hand. "Don't underestimate a Quincy's Blut."

Haineko glared at Masaki. "A Quincy? What's a Quincy doing helping Soul Reapers?" she asked in confusion. "Aren't you guys mortal enemies?"

"I'm not here helping Soul Reapers," Masaki replied adamantly. "I'm helping my son, Ichigo."

Not a second sooner than Masaki felt the air in the cave changed, feeling the battle between her son and Muramasa reach its treacherous conclusion. She felt a massive spike in spirit energy and her head turned towards the direction of her son. "Ichigo!"

"Well, well," Tobiume smirked. "It looks like Muramasa's plan has worked perfectly. Your son fell into his trap."

Masaki angrily turned back to the two pinned girls. "What are you talking about?"

Haineko grinned. "We needed somebody strong enough to break through the barrier the Head-Captain set up around himself. Your kid was strong enough."

"And now that Muramasa has access to the Head-Captain," Tobiume continued with an impish smile. "Ichigo is toast. Literally."

Horror filled Masaki's eyes before she turned away. She spurred her floating platform on and headed towards the source of the shaking. "Ichigo! Please be safe!" she prayed. She flew through another tunnel and entered a large cavern, sunlight filtering through the ceiling. Seeing the exit at the top of a large mound, she flew off towards it.

She neared the top of the cavern when she felt an insane burst of heat come from the tunnel and the shaking reached it's crescendo. A falling piece of debris hit her platform, sending her tumbling to the ground. She was able to right herself at the last second, rematerializing a platform to save herself. Her concentration was broken though and the platform dissipated. She hit the ground and groaned. The rumbling increased and she looked up. A scream left her throat when she saw a huge piece of rock fall from the sky, heading right for Masaki to crush her. Masaki tried to stand to get away but she felt a huge sting of pain in her ankle. Looking down, she realized in horror that she'd broken her ankle in the fall.

Sensing her impending death, Masaki put her arms over her head and braced herself. Her Blut Vene would not be able to save her from being crushed and buried alive. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Isshin…"

"Scatter: Senbonzakura!"

A swirl of pink petals swarmed above her head, the rubble slamming into it instead of Masaki. The mass of petals continued to protect Masaki as the cavern continued to come down around her. Realizing she wasn't dead yet, she looked up to see what'd saved her only to gasp in surprise at who was standing before her.

"Byakuya!"

To be continued


	20. Master and Servant II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twenty: Master and Servant II_

 **Destroyed cavern**

The cavern ceiling having fallen in, bright sunlight hit Masaki's face as she stared up at her master, Byakuya Kuchiki. She remembered that the last time they were this close they were about to try and kill each other. A fear crept its way into Maskai's heart. With her ankle broken she'd have little chance of defending herself against the mighty captain. She, of all people, knew how ruthless the man could become.

Staring down at his servant, Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto. For a moment, master and servant said nothing. Finally, Byakuya moved. Masaki flinched as the man reached out only to feel his hand on her injured ankle. She opened her eyes to see Byakuya crouched down next to her, tending to her injury. "My lord?"

"Why?" Byakuya simply asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?" Byakuya reiterated. "This does not involve you at all, Masaki. You are a mere servant. A Quincy no less. So why are you here?" As he spoke, his hands glowed as he applied what knowledge of Kaido to heal her broken ankle.

The pain gradually faded, helping some of the color return to Masaki's face. "I came to help my son. I swore that I would help him if he ever needs me. And also..." she looked at Byakuya's dark eyes and her expression turned stern. "You…are my master," she simply said. "I am your aide. It is my duty to make sure that you're okay. But more than that…I came because you are my friend, Byakuya."

The captain was silent for a few seconds while he continued to heal Masaki's ankle before he stood up. "I've reduced the injury to a fracture but my skills in healing are limited," he explained. "You'd do well to keep off that ankle until help arrives."

Masaki opened her mouth to thank him before the ground rumbled beneath her feet. Her mouth gaped wide open when she saw in the far distance a huge giant rising up. "What is that?!"

"That is Captain Komamura's zanpakuto: Tenken," Byakuya stated. "It would seem that he and that ruffian, Captain Zaraki, are battling. He must've been pressured into using his Bankai."

As the man turned to walk away, Masaki reached out and grabbed the edge of his _Haori._ "Wait!" she pleaded.

"What?" Byakuya asked, his tone filled with annoyance.

"Where are you going?"

"To the World of the Living. To Karakura Town."

Masaki blinked. "What? Why there?"

"Muramasa has asked me to find something for him. Now that he's extracted the information he wanted from Head-Captain Yamamoto he's planning on accomplishing his goal there."

"Byakuya…" Masaki replied, still holding onto his coat, "tell me, why have you joined him?" she pleaded, desperate to know the truth. "You broke Rukia's zanpakuto, you injured Renji and you threatened my son. Why have you done these things?"

Turning his head, Byakuya merely told her what he told her son. "It is to uphold my pride."

Hearing his words, Masaki couldn't help but smile. "I knew it." She let go of Byakuya's _Haori._ "I knew you haven't turned on your friends."

Byakuya was confused. "What makes you say that?" he asked out of curiousity.

Sitting up, Masaki smiled up at her master. "Byakuya, I know you. When you talk about your pride, you're talking about your clan, your sister, your lieutenant and your friends. Whatever it is you're doing, you're trying to solve it for all of us in your own way. I don't know why exactly you've done this but I know that you broke Rukia's zanpakuto to keep her out of harm's way." Byakuya turned back to look at her, his eyes narrowing. "I know that you spared Renji when you could have killed him when he tried to stop you. And also," her eyes flicked to the sword at his hip. "I know that you've already regained your zanpakuto."

"And what makes you so certain?" he asked.

"Senbonzakura had a slip of the tongue," Masaki merely stated.

Byakuya stared into Masaki eyes before smiling. "You are truly a very clever woman." He walked past Masaki and pointed to the raging inferno blazing in the distance. "Your son is in there. When help arrives, have them go to help him," he said.

The thought of her son trapped in a blazing inferno made her heart want to explode with motherly fright. Focusing her Blut Vene into her ankle, she made it too her feet. Watching Byakuya walk away, Masaki called out to him one last time. "Lord Byakuya?"

"What?"

"Good luck," she smiled.

Byakuya turned to his servant, his aide, his friend and gave her the smallest of smiles. "Thank you, Masaki."

Masaki didn't wait for Byakuya to disappear from sight. Turning around, she focused her attention on the blazing inferno. "That must be Ryujin Jakka." She remembered Byakuya telling her about the Head-Captain's hellfire zanpakuto and could only assume that Muramasa had gotten his control over it. "Ichigo, please be okay!" she prayed again, wishing that she could stop Ichigo from being in such perilous situations.

Creating another platform of Reishi, Masaki sped away towards the burning inferno. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to find a way to make sure that her son was alright.

As it turned out, Masaki needed to do nothing. She saw something rocket out of the top of the fiery dome and sped her way. The mother's face lit up with joy when she saw that the black-clad form speeding towards her was her son, Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she called out.

The boy was singed but no worse for wear. He saw his mother heading towards him on her platform and breathed a sigh of relief. Yoruichi had told him before they were separated that she'd stayed behind to fend off Tobiume and Haineko. "Mom!

Masaki set her floating platform down on the ground and hopped off of it, limping towards her son. She hugged him tightly when she reached her. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Ichigo noticed the pain in her face and looked down to see her bloody ankle. "Mom, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I can bear with it. What happened?" she asked.

Her son's face turned grave. "I don't have much time, Mom, but I'll try to be quick."

As quickly as he could, Ichigo recounted the events of the past few minutes. Muramasa had tricked him into destroying the barrier protecting Yamamoto, allowing Muramasa to access his mind. "And now he's off to Karakura Town to unseal his master," he finished.

"Karakura Town?" ' _So that's why Byakuya said he was heading there.'_ She took a step forward but almost fell over, her Blut being pushed to its limit. "Ow!"

Ichigo sat his mother down on the soft grass. "Mom, I have to go. I need to stop him."

"I know," Masaki replied. "Good luck, Ichigo," she told him, knowing she couldn't go with him. Only Soul Reapers could use the Senkaimon to enter the World of the Living, making Karakura Town the one place she couldn't go.

Ichigo hugged his mother again. "I promise." Gripping his sword tightly, he leapt into the air and sped away, desperate to save Karakura Town. Masaki watched her son fly away, keeping a hand to her heart.

"Stay safe, Ichigo…"

To be continued


	21. Return of the Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twenty-One: The Return of the Master_

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Masaki sat on the ground, not knowing what to do as she stared into the blazing inferno. She could feel the presences of four people inside, all fighting to overcome the cage of flame that they were trapped in. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help them but knew that for all her strength, this was one challenge she could not overcome. Even if her ankle wasn't injured and she could move properly, her skills as a Quincy would be ineffective against the power of Ryujin Jakka.

She looked around, wondering what she could do when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around, summoning her bow, fearful that one of the remaining zanpakuto was trying to get the jump on her. However, a smile lit up on her face when she saw that it was Yoruichi.

"Glad to see you're okay," Yoruichi greeted the woman. She noticed the way she was sitting on the ground and she became concerned when her eyes stared at her leg. "You're hurt!"

The werecat crouched down and tended to Masaki's ankle, continuing the treatment that Byakuya started. "Are you alright?" Masaki asked, noting how Yoruichi was missing her orange jacket.

"I'm perfectly fine. I got separated while trying to help everyone escape Ryujin Jakka." She finished healing Masaki's leg and helped her up. "We need to figure out a way to get Ichigo and the others out of there."

"Ichigo is heading for Karakura Town?" Yoruichi asked, perplexed by the sudden turn of events. "But I sense four people in there. I know that the Head-Captain, Ukitake and Kyoraku are inside. I simply assumed Ichigo was in there as well."

Masaki shook her head. "No, I ran into Ichigo while hurrying here." She relayed the information that Ichigo told her. Yoruichi was shocked at the confession that Muramasa had done all of this in order to free his master.

Furrowing her brow, Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. Before we were separated, the Head-Captain did say that Muramasa would be heading for Karakura Town."

"What do we do?" Masaki asked.

The woman was silent for a moment before giving Masaki a warm smile. "The only thing we can do: believe in Ichigo." Seeing the shocked look on Masaki's face, Yoruichi continued, "I've helped train Ichigo and I know his strength. I know he'll stop Muramasa and his master."

Knowing she should have more faith in her son, Masaki smiled and nodded. "I know. I just worry about him."

Yoruichi merely continued to smile. ' _Ichigo, you have a good mother.'_

The conversation was interrupted when the cage of fire exploded, almost knocking the two off of their feet. Yoruichi kept a hand on Masaki's shoulder to keep her from falling over. "What's happening?" Masaki shouted over the roar of the explosion, the heat almost unbearable.

"Either Ryujin Jakka just cooked all four of them at once or…"

In an instant, the intense heat faded and the fire disappeared. Standing in the middle of the burning crater were four individuals, all dressed in captain _Haori_ s. Masaki was relieved to see that Ukitake and Kyoraku were alright but she didn't recognize the other two. As the four walked over to her, she saw that the shortest one looked like a small child, no older than her daughters would be, with snow-white hair.

She'd never seen the other man before but she knew who it was by the immense power radiating off of his ancient body. With a head covered in scars and a beard that went all the way down his front, Masaki knew who this man was. "Is that…"

"Yes," Yoruichi answered. "That is the Head-Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto."

As the four reached the two women, Kyoraku smiled warmly. "Well, good to see that you're okay, Yoruichi, Masaki," he greeted.

The child captain looked at the brown-haired mother confused. "Who is she?" he asked.

Ukitake put a hand on Masaki's shoulder. "Right, I forgot you were still hospitalized. "This is Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother."

The captain's small, emerald eyes widened with shock. "That's Ichigo's mother."

"Masaki, this is Captain Hitsugaya, the captain of Squad Ten."

Masaki's face lit up. "Oh! You must be the boy Isshin talked about all the time. He always remembered you very fondly." Her smile made the boy blush. "He'd be proud to know that you took over his position."

Toshiro blinked before his eyes went wide. "Wait…you mean Captain Shiba!"

Yamamoto's narrowed eyes stared at the woman. He took a step forward and examined her closely. "Explain," he commanded.

Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyoraku tensed. They didn't know how well Yamamoto would take to the same revelations that they learned, especially since it affected Ichigo as well. Before any of them could say anything, Masaki stepped forward and bowed. "Hello, Head-Captain. I'm Masaki. As they said, I'm Ichigo's mother. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki's aide. And I'm…a Quincy."

A tense moment followed as Yamamoto stared at the woman, trying to ascertain if this woman would be a threat to the Seireitei. However, looking into her eyes he detected no malice, only a deep yearning. Yamamoto had a idea what that yearning was for. "How do you know Captain Shiba?" he asked.

"He's my husband."

"I see…" Yamamoto nodded. "I am relieved. After all this time I'd feared the worst for Captain Shiba."

Yoruichi interrupted the conversation. Now that she knew that Yamamoto was okay with Masaki being present, she knew they had to get the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Head-Captain, we need to head to Karakura Town to help Ichigo. If Koga is released from his seal then-"

The old man held up his hand and silenced her when a black butterfly swooped in, landing on his finger. He listened to the message and turned to the other captains. "The other captains and lieutenants have left to enter the World of the Living. Captain Kurotsuchi was able to reverse the zanpakuto hypnosis Muramasa had over them."

Kyoraku breathed a sigh of relief. "That's reassuring."

Hitsugaya scowled. "I'm going to help them. They are going to need all the help they can get." The Head-Captain nodded, giving Toshiro permission to leave. The small captain Flashstepped away, leaving the remaining four.

Kyoraku scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm beat. Might I suggest that we return to the Seireitei?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that the battle with Ryujin Jakka was quite taxing." He gave a concerned glance to Masaki. "Mrs. Kurosaki, I never got the chance to ask but are you alright? Yoruichi told us you were fighting two zanpakuto at once."

"Yes," Masaki nodded. "I held them off so that Yoruichi could reach Ichigo. One of them got a little mouthy so I gave her a little punishment."

Kyoraku whistled. "Wow, what a woman…" He instantly shut up when Yamamoto glared at him. "Shall we return?"

 _ **Sometime later…  
**_ **Squad One**

The remaining captains had gathered at Squad One, Masaki included with them. Night had fallen on the Soul Society as they waited. They were in the courtyard, waiting on word of what was happening in Karakura Town. Masaki poured everyone a cup of tea before she sat down on a bench.

She felt someone else sit down next to her and was shocked to see the Head-Captain sitting beside her. "How is Captain Shiba?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm afraid I don't know," Masaki admitted. "I died in the World of the Living six years ago. But Ichigo tells me he's doing well raising our children."

Yamamoto nodded. "We wondered what became of him after he vanished. To think he'd marry a Quincy."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, worried for what the old man had in mind for both her husband and her children.

To her relief, Yamamoto nodded. "No. You may be a Quincy but our feud with them is over. I must say," he turned his head and looked at the woman. "You've raised a fine son."

Masaki's lips formed a wide smile. "Thank you, Head-Captain."

The captains all turned their heads when they heard footsteps and a great many people entered the courtyard. Masaki saw several captains and lieutenants, her eyes widening when she saw the huge captain that looked like a giant anthropomorphic wolf. She was relieved to see Rukia and Renji. She became a little concerned for where her son was until she saw a head of orange hair. "Ichigo!" Leaping off the bench, she dashed over to her son.

"Mom!" Ichigo hugged his mother as she ran up to him, the others watching with smiles on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo gave her a smile, happy to see that his mother was okay after the events of the past few hours. "It's over, Mom. We've won. Muramasa is gone."

Masaki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." It was then that she remembered something crucially important. "Wait, where's Byakuya?"

The boy continued to smile as he gestured behind him. Masaki's face lit up with joy as Byakuya entered, the man having returned to where he belonged.

"You were right, Mom," Ichigo said with a grin. "You were right all along."

Masaki grinned back. "Don't ever doubt a mother's intuition, Ichigo."

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Squad Six**

The party was in full swing, the Soul Reapers celebrating their victory. The lieutenant of Squad Ten asked to throw a celebration now that Muramasa's threat had been ended and Byakuya had rejoined them.

Masaki sat on a bench, smiling happily as she watched Ichigo celebrate with his friends. She would have joined them but she felt incredibly out of place and she didn't want to intrude on her son's fun. To that end, she sat at the edge of the crowd sipping tea.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Masaki looked up to see Byakuya standing behind her. "My lord!" she stood up, wondering if he needed something from her.

Byakuya held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "Come with me. I need to speak to you in private." Gesturing for Masaki to follow him, he led her away from the party. Soon the sounds of celebration were behind her as he led her away from the Squad Six barracks. Masaki didn't know what was on the man's mind but she knew to wait until Byakuya spoke his mind.

Leading her all the way back to the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya lead Masaki to his quarters. The guards they passed by all bowed in his wake, everyone glad that Byakuya was alive and well again.

Reaching his room, Byakuya gestured for Masaki to enter. Following her into the room, Byakuya closed the door. The room was dimly lit by a few candles but Masaki could see through the light that there was something lying on the bed, obscured by a sheet. Masaki was a little perturbed. It looked a little like a body...

When she turned around, Masaki was taken aback when Byakuya hugged her. "Forgive me," he said softly. "This is twice now that I hurt you."

Masaki wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. "I always believed in you…"

Byakuya gently ran a hand through her hair. He didn't care if it was unprofessional at all. This was his friend, the woman who trusted him and whom he came to trust. He felt like he'd committed a horrible sin. "I promised that I would not point my sword at Ichigo after what I did to you. But for my pride I had to break that promise. And worse, I aimed it at you when you were only trying to protect your son. I am ashamed…"

"Byakuya…"

Pulling away, Byakuya did something that Masaki thought she would not live to see twice: he got down on his knees and bowed his head. "Masaki, I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Kneeling down in front of him, Masaki hugged him, a smile spread across her face. "I already have."

The burden that had been weighing heavily on his shoulders lifted, Byakuya stood up. Masaki had thought that they were going to return to the party but she noticed that the look on his face was one of sadness. "Lord Byakuya, what is it?"

The man was quiet for a moment before pulling away, turning his back to Masaki. "I'm afraid that the events of last night have already reached the ears of the elders. I'm afraid, Masaki…that this is where I must relieve you of your duties."

Masaki blinked, realizing she was being fired…again. But this time there was no shock, no sudden sense of sadness or pity. "I understand."

"I'm afraid that I cannot have a Quincy employed at the manor now that your true heritage has been revealed. And even if that wasn't the case, you raised a weapon against your master. I cannot overlook that, even considering the situation." When he turned back, he gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry."

The mother merely smiled at the man. "It's alright, Byakuya. I have no regrets. Being here gave me purpose. And if it wasn't for you I'd have never seen my child again. My time here was a blessing."

"I have something for you." Byakuya moved to his bed, towards the object lying on it. Pulling back the sheets Masaki saw…herself? "This is for you."

"Is that…me?" Masaki asked, confused.

"This is a Gigai. I requested Captain Kurotsuchi create it for you."

Masaki was shocked beyond belief. She remembered what Byakuya had said in the garden weeks ago when Ichigo thought about doing the exact same thing. "But won't you get in trouble?"

The man gave another small smile. "I will accept any consequence for helping my friend."

She didn't know what to say. She'd long since abandoned the idea of ever returning to her home. Now she was being given her heart's greatest desire. She flung her arms around Byakuya and hugged him again, tears falling down her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Wrapping his arms around her, Byakuya kissed her forehead. "You have been a good friend. I will miss your stories."

"I will miss telling them."

"No, now you can tell them again to your children." Byakuya broke the hug and gestured to the door. "Gather your things. You leave with your son in the morning." Masaki hurried towards the door, eager to fetch her things. "And Masaki?"

The woman stopped at the door and turned around. "What is it?"

"Thank you…for being my friend."

Masaki smiled, tears of joy continuing to run down her face. "Thank you for letting me be your friend."

To be continued


	22. End of Masaki's Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Final Chapter: End of Masaki's Journey_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Senkaimon**

Ichigo and Yoruichi were ready to return to the World of the Living. Now that the zanpakuto crisis was over, it was time for things to return to normal again and for the Substitute Soul Reaper to return home. He waited for his mother to see him off, wondering what was keeping her. Yoruichi looked anxious to leave but didn't voice her compliant since she knew that it would be a while until Ihcigo saw his mother again.

Byakuya and Rukia entered, making Ichigo confused. "Byakuya, is my Mom not with you?" he asked.

To his surprise, the man simply gave him a small smile. "Ichigo, I wanted to repay you back for what you did for me and for my clan. So I'm giving you a gift."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "A gift? What is it?"

Byakuya turned and made a gesture. Out of the entreance stepped Ichigo's mother, dressed in regular clothes. "Your mother is going with you."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and cocked her head. "You're letting her come with us? That's pretty generous of you, Byakuya, but-" she stopped when she realized that Masaki was inside a Gigai. "You gave her a Gigai?"

"I did. It's been created to act as Masaki's body when she arrives in Karakura Town. She'll age like a normal Human in that." He turned back to Yoruichi and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any objections?"

' _Wow. Whether it's Ichigo or his mother, the Kurosaki family sure does know how to change a man,'_ Yoruichi thought with a smile. "Not at all. How about you, Ichigo?"

The boy couldn't even say a word. He stared at Byakuya and tried hard not to cry with joy in front of the man. Out of all the things the man could have given him, this was the greatest gift of all. Everyone was shocked when he out of the blue reached out and hugged Byakuya. "Thank you!" he said.

Byakuya's face turned sour. "Don't push your luck…"

Reaching her son, Masaki turned back to Byakuya. "I guess…this is goodbye." She didn't know what to say. She'd spent all morning wondering what to say for her final farewell to Byakuya, the man she'd grown close to.

Byakuya nodded and gave her a smile. "It will be disappointing to have to train another aide. You were a fine one."

"Oh, I don't know. If you need someone who knows a thing or two about tea, my old boss, Ms. Sakamoto, is always available," she offered.

"I will consider it."

The wind blew around them as they stared at each other awkwardly. Finally, Masaki broke the tension when she stepped forward and hugged her friend. "Goodbye, Byakuya. Thank you. For everything."

Despite the embarrassment, Byakuya hugged her back. "Goodbye, Masaki. Thank you for being my friend."

Masaki pulled away from Byakuya and walked over to her son, taking hold of his son. "Let's go home, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled warmly, his dream coming true. "Let's."

Bykauya and Rukia watched the three leave, the man watching his aide and friend disappearing through the Senkaimon. Rukia turned to her brother and stared in surprise. "Brother…are you crying?" she asked hesitantly.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Byakuya pulled away. "Don't be ridiculous. Let's go home, Rukia."

Rukia couldn't help but smile, glad to see a side of her brother she rarely saw. "Okay…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Masaki and Ichigo, back in his Human body, walked down the street. The woman took in the sights of her home, noticing how little things have changed since she died. Ichigo looked over at his mother. "How do you feel, Mom?"

"I feel…" Masaki turned back to her son and smiled. "I feel like I've woken up from a dream." She continued to observe her town until a familiar building came into view.

It was the Kurosaki clinic. It was her home.

Ichigo checked his watch. "Yuzu and Karin will still be at Karin's soccer practice. Dad will be the only one at home," he told her.

The woman was silent as she walked up the steps to the door. It felt weird. She'd dreamt of this moment for so long that now that it was happening it didn't seem real. With a shaking hand, she reached out and grabbed the doorknob. Holding her breath, she turned it and stepped inside.

As the pair entered the home, Masaki took in her surroundings. Like the town around them, her house hadn't changed all that much. Ichigo heard signs of activity from the kitchen and told his mother to wait in the living room. While she waited, her eyes caught the sight of the huge poster with her face on it. "Geez, Isshin, way to hold on to me…" she sweatdropped.

Ichigo called out to the kitchen. "Hey, Dad! It's me. I've got someone who wants to talk to you!"

Masaki's breath hitched when she saw her husband step out of the kitchen, taking off an apron. "Hey, Ichigo. You're home early. So who's…here…" the words died in Isshin's mouth when he saw his beloved wife standing in the living room. "Ma…ma…Masaki?" he whispered. With hesitant footsteps, Isshin walked over to his wife, reaching out for her. "Is that…really you?"

Tears fell down Masaki's face as she reached out and cupped her husband's face. "Hey, Isshin? Did you miss me?"

"Every second of every day," Isshin smiled, crying as well. Cupping her face, Isshin kissed his wife on the lips, hoping this wasn't a dream. When they broke the kiss, he stared at her in disbelief. "But…I don't understand. You died," he started. "How are you…"

"Our son found me," she said, gesturing to the smiling Ichigo. "In the Soul Society."

Isshin blinked. "The Soul Society?" Suddenly he had a premonition about what was about to happen next. ' _Uh oh…'_

 _SMACK!_

Ichigo cringed as his mother slapped his father's face, the sound echoing throughout the house. "Yowch!" Isshin shouted, nursing his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for never telling our son the truth!" Masaki said heatedly. Touching his sore cheek, Masaki turned his head back to her. "And this…is for caring for our children…" she planted antoher kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoudlers. "I love you, Isshin," she said.

"I love you too, Masaki," Isshin whispered back. "Not a day went by where I hadn't missed you."

Ichigo watched the romantic scene when he heard the front door open up. "Dad! Ichigo! We're home!" The Kurosaki twins entered the house, Karin dirty and sweaty from her soccer practice. As they walked into the living room they were shocked to see a woman in their father's arms. But what made them both completely start to cry was when the woman turned around to face them, her face matching the one on the poster behind her.

Yuzu's heart raced as she stared at the beautiful face of Masaki. "Mom?" she breathed.

Karin was in a similar state of shock. "Is that…really you?" She didn't understand how this was happening. Her mother had no sister and she remembered attending her funeral. "Mom?"

Leaving the embrace of her husband, Masaki quickly ran over to her daughters and pulled them both into a warm hug. "Yuzu! Karin! I've missed you so much!" she said, tears falling down her face shamelessly. She put a hand to each of their cheeks and smiled as she took in their appearances. "You've grown. You're both so beautiful!"

"MOM!" Yuzu squealed as she threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her. "It's you! It's really you!" Karin as well became a crying mess, hugged her mother along with her sister.

"I'm here, sweetie," Masaki said, running a hand through Yuzu's hair. "I'm here."

Both Ichigo and Isshin joined in on the group hug and embraced Masaki, letting her feel the warmth and love of her family, the Kurosaki family whole again now that their mother had returned. "Welcome home, Mom…" Ichigo told her.

"I'm so happy to be home," Masaki cried, her heart overwhelming with joy. After all the heartache and pain she'd endured in her time in the afterlife, her lonely journey was over.

She was home.

The End

 **A.N.: And in case you were asking yourself "But Whackybisuit! What about the Aizen, Fullbringer and Yhwach arcs?" That's a good question. You know what my answer is? No! The story was meant to end after the zanpakuto rebellion arc and I didn't plan on continuing it further, so I'm ending it here. I hope that you've all enjoyed the story and as always please R &R. Until next time! Whacky out!**


End file.
